Curse of the Demon Pony (Reboot)
by Power Master
Summary: The first rebooted version of Curse of the Demon Pony, Twilight and her friends must find and capture the mysterious Demon Pony? Who is he? Why did he attacked Annual Equestria's Foundation Day? What is his connection to Twilight Sparkle?
1. Prologue: Twilight's Haunted Memory

**Author's Notes:**  
  
To those who have read JusSonic's first story till now, everything you know of will be rebooted due to the author's comrade have left and taking all of his OCs with him. So, everything will be changed into new timeline meaning it will be different than you expected especially restoring the history of Prime MLP: FIM Universe but will still stick with what JusSonic had envisioned. All four generation are connected but will be different.

You could say this is like **_Archie Sonic_** having characters issues with one of the writers as they have to make timeline completely different...

 **Power Master/Shadow Master/Nige** l shall rebooted his friend's story like now but will not spoil the history of what really happens from **_JusSonic's Upcoming 'Cutie Re-Mark Two Parts Remake'_**...

* * *

After the great struggle against Starlight Glimmer especially the mad eunuch Seekcurse and nearly destruction of all the timeline; Twilight, her family and even two Mystic Ponies (Jade Adventure and Blackwitch) have returned home safely. But unfortunately, they noticed something strange and different than they remembered such as her friends didn't share the same memories as theirs, Ben's Cutie Mark is Element Triforce of Courage, Dragon War never existed, Spike's Origin and Family are completely different, Phobos's fate of meeting happens during Nyx's Birthday Party, different kind of Tireks and the history of Equestria...

In order to figure something out, Rarity gave the open suggestion of whom can help her friends. They headed to the Sea Kingdom or Atlantis - home and kingdom of all Water Tiger Nation where they trained and worked together with the sea mammals and animals as their assets and partners to defend their kingdom. And it is also where Rarity and Rainbow Dash solved the Friendship Problem which involved Aquastroke's struggle relationship with her adopted family and droughts...

At Shorty Thinking's Lab, the owner and scientist explained of how he can solved Twilight and her family's memory problems by using the 'RESTORE' or 'Animus' as Pinkie referred it for unknown random reasons. He insisted that Twilight and all of her friends and family to use it so he can oversee the memory and events while repair the damages they have in their mind...

As Twilight and her friends laid down on the metallic beds-like in circle formation, the holographic screens-like rectangle wrapper emerged and went around their heads. Shorty Thinking was standing on his main computer in controlling the rest of RESTORE's as he was preparing to oversee and analyze the memories...

"Uh... Professor, you sure this is good idea?" Ben asked in concern, "I'd rather you tell the story of how it happens..."

Shorty Thinking sighed, "I doubt that would work, Benjamin. Trust me, even if I did tell you, you won't believe it easily. So seeing is believing. I've been testing RESTORE for few times. And this time, it work perfectly."

"Really? Rainbow Dash asked in concern, "How many tries on others?"

"Nearly 60 tries," Shorty Thinking answered, "And to be honest, there were some flaws and accidents for the first 40 tries. Some were unfortunate. Others were wounded and injured during the process. And last tries, they fair well in using my project..."

Fluttershy shuttered fearfully, "I hate to ask... How many have died trying to use this thing?"

"20..." Shorty Thinking answered. Everyone yelped in shock and worry of what they just heard. He continued, "Don't worry. The last 40 of them survived and gotten use to RESTORE well. As far as I'm concern, there're no casualties and problems so far. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Sounds fun and okay," Pinkie commented happily.

Applejack hummed in concern, "I don't know. I still don't like it either..."

"I'm with you too, Applejack," Rarity nodded, "As much as I want to agree with you, Shorty; I feel we should go through some safety guidelines about using RESTORE."

Twilight nodded, "Rarity's right. We don't want to get lost or make the mess of it during our progress. Because if anything happens..." She gulped fearfully as she began panicking, "Who knows what kind of consequences we're dealing with! It could be involving of our mental health! Or maybe something to do with sickness! Or maybe the worst - ruining the history especially our memories. There's no telling what happen next!"

Spike sighed, "Twilight gone in panic mode again..."

"Mummy, you just need to relax and let Shorty do his work," Nyx said happily, "I'm pretty sure he knows what his doing."

Phobos gulped, "And why do I get the bad feeling is that we're going to die?"

Ben sighed, "Just tell us what to do, Shorty."

Shorty sighed, "Very well, we'll go through some tutorials. But pay attention as well because I'm not going to repeat it especially you, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance as she hated someone keep blaming on her. Twilight and her friends readied themselves as Shorty Thinking begin explained what RESTORE is about. The screen revealed the DNA holographic forms along with 'MEMORY DNA TIMELINE'. Twilight and her friends awed in amazement and surprise.

Zygon groaned, "I still don't like it. It sounds dangerous for Spike to handle..."

Starlight Glimmer nudged Zygon's guts, "Relax, they've been to hardships before. So, why should this one be any difference? They can handle it."

Zygon sighed, "I hope so. Spiky-Wikey is never been good being brave..." Zygon said in concern.

"Everypony, welcome to the inside of RESTORE. It's where the magic begins. It helped projecting you and everyone else to render the genetic memories in 3-Dimensional. In short term, you're all gonna relive in your past or even ancestors' past lives," Shorty Thinking explained. Everyone awed in surprise and shock of it. He continued...

"Let's start with the Memory. The memory is not only recollection of past event but specifically to individual only. But surprising factor, individual also housed his or her previous generations or ancestors' memory especially when they're in genetic - be either migration, hibernation and reproduction. And above all, they hold the knowledge and secrets of their experience with their lives from the history that was written in the first place..."

"Fun fact... Why did you do it?" Twilight asked.

Shorty Thinking smiled as he continued working in analyzing Twilight and her family's memories as well as connecting her friends to them, "Good question. At first, I'd never bother to think of it. But my experience with war against the Western Dragon Kingdom made me realize and aware of it. Ponies either forgotten or ignorance to the past or promises. Therefore, I felt like I should do more research on how to make them not only remembered but experience their ancestors' struggles and experiences in their life."

"Meaning?" Nyx asked in concern.

"A reality and experienced lesson for everyone to understand the morality and truth behind our ancestors' action, experience, history and struggle. So, in the future, we will not make mistakes."

"Then, what about the re-connection or virus memories? What's up with that?" Ben asked in concern, "Were they dangerous or something?"

Shorty Thinking nodded, "You could say something like that, Ben. The person who shown his confusion and concern about the events and surroundings or even be forgotten, prove either be false or virus memories they carried. Either way, I can be alert of it. I can removed it and restore them to the way it was but takes very long time..."

"And what happen if the person doesn't remember of how it happens?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Applejack shuddered fearfully, "I don't even want to think of that."

"If there are couple of individuals were with him or her, I can reconnect and repair the latter's damaged memories like now. And truthfully, I should able to restore individual's own memory," Shorty Thinking said happily. He gasped, "Ah... Here we are! It is the beginning of Ben Mare's journey. Are you all ready to relive in the past?"

Twilight and her friends nodded and answered happily. Ben Mare remain skeptical and worried about it.

"So, whatever happens in the past from our friends, it will be different from what we experienced? Right?" Ben asked.

Shorty nodded, "Theoretically, yes. From what Rarity have told me about, you and your family possessed different history from them especially Spike's origin and family."

"So once you found the virus or damage parts, you'll fix and replaced them with new one?"

"Yes... I know it's wrong but... The past you and your family used to know is long gone. For now, everything will be replaced and restored with the ones that your friends have experienced before. Everything will be clear to you now..."

Ben nodded, "Yeah... I maybe find the answer why I only have Element Triforce of Courage. It may have to do something with the price I paid to Celtic..."

"Let us begin!" Shorty exclaimed proudly.

As the holographic screens revealed the map of Canterlot and its event 'Curse of Demon Pony', Twilight and her friends awed in amazement. Suddenly, the screens glowed brightly and glared straight at their eyes. It begun...

* * *

 **Prologue: Twilight's Haunted Memory**

At Golden Oak Library's bed chamber, Twilight and her children Nyx and Spike were having a good night sleep after the daring yet terrifying adventure and battle against Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings. Twilight was sleeping on her bed while both Nyx and Spike were sleeping on their cribs. Everything seems so peaceful and quiet. Nothing can go wrong now...

Twilight hummed and groaned unhappily like a nightmare is driving her. She haven't had those since she and her friends rescued Rarity from the mysterious shadow-like and turned Nightmare Force into gentle and caring spirits...

* * *

 _ **Dream**_

 _The young filly Twilight was running around the Canterlot Town in search of the screaming voice she heard. She looked around of her surroundings in hoping to find and saved him in time. She came across the Canterlot Park where she and some of her friends used to play. She stopped at once as she spotted the little brown Earth Pony colt was hiding behind the giant tree._

 _Twilight gasped, "Hang on! I'm coming! Don't be afraid!"_

 _ **ROAR!** Twilight and the mysterious colt yelped in shock and concern. She looked up as she found clouds were covered by darkness, filled with nonstop lightning strikes to the ground. It frightened her and her friend._

 _A growl sudden sounded in the filly and colt's ears. Twilight gasped in horror as she found a large dark creature growling darkly as the thunder slowly approaching her friend like wolf stalking at its prey._

 _Twilight gasped, "Look out!"_

 _Before the mysterious colt could respond, the tree's trunk broke to pieces. It growled wildly at frightened one, causing him to scream in fear. The creature grabbed the colt's tail tightly as it slowly pull him away from her._

 _Twilight gasped in shock as she quickly gave the chase after the mysterious beast at once. But the creature moved quickly while pulling the colt away from her._

 _"Noooooooo!" The colt screamed fearfully as the creature pulled him all the way into darkness. He screamed, "Twilight! Helllllppppppppp!"_

 _Twilight's eyes widened in fear as she reached her hoof out to reach her friend, "Nooooooooooo!"_

 _The colt was dragged into darkness. He was never been seen again. It was too late..._

 _ **Dream End**_

* * *

 **"DON'T LEAVE ME!"** Twilight screamed in fear as she immediately stood up while holding he right hoof out in reaching her friend. She gasped in shock while showing her frightful and feared mask. She was sweating. She looked around as she found herself in her bedroom. She sighed in upset while holding her hooves in covering her face, "Not again... I thought it was gone... But it came back..."

"Mummy?" The gentle voice called.

Twilight looked down as she found both Nyx and Spike getting up from their cribs. They rubbed their eyes while yawning tirelessly.

"Is everything alright?" Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight shook her head as she swiped her sweats off, "It's...it's nothing. Hold on. I'll put you back on bed, Nyx."

Twilight got off from her bed as she approached Nyx. She tucked her little one into her crib gently. Spike noticed Twilight's upset look as he knew what's going on.

"That dream again, isn't it?" Spike asked in concern.

"It's nothing!"

As Twilight continued tucking her little one on her bed, Nyx remained worry and concern as she knew what Spike was onto. She also worried for Twilight's health as well.

"Mummy... Can you please tell us what's going on?" Nyx asked in concern, "You also can tell others about your dream too. They can help us."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Nyx's right. We want to help. I mean, when we ignored your concerns or worries at Shining and Cadence's wedding..."

"Everything's fine! Okay? Stop asking me about my dream?!" Twilight exclaimed sternly, making Nyx and Spike scared and worried of her now. She noticed the looks of theirs. She spooked them with her anger too much. She sighed, "Sorry, guys. Let's just go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

Twilight gave the kiss on Nyx's forehead and then gave Spike a pat. She turned and headed to her bed now.

Spike sighed, "Look... I didn't mean to upset you about that event. I really didn't mean it. I just want what's best for you. So... So, you won't be hurt and lonely again."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Please, mummy... Tell others about it. They can help and deal with it. They have always been there for you. They always do..."

As Spike and Nyx went back to their sleep, Twilight sighed in upset. She hated to admit it but they were right. She needs help from her friends. They have been on her side since she came to Ponyville. It was wise of her to ask them now. The nightmares keep disturbing her as well as her guilt about the colt.

Twilight turned and looked at the window. She was looking at the full moon. She sighed, "Where are you? Please be safe..."

Twilight sighed in upset as she returned to her sleep. Hopefully, she can get over her nightmares...

* * *

It was another bright sunny day in Ponyville as the ponies were going out minding their own business and activities.

On the green hill's field where Twilight and her friends often come and have the usual Saturday morning picnic together. This time, they've brought Cutie Mark Crusaders there as well. Mane Five were preparing and setting the picnic up while the little ones were thinking of what they can do next in earning their Cutie Marks.

Apple Bloom gasped, "I got an idea. We could tried fer shape shifting! I mean it would be fun to try one."

"Shape shifting?" Scootaloo asked in shock. She scoffed, "Hate to break the news, Apple Bloom. We don't have the magic for that! But didn't those shapeshifters give everyone else troubles a while ago?"

"Well, pardon me fer trying 'ta use a power fer good, Chickenloo!"

"Don't call me that."

"Come on, girls," Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she came in between her best friends, "No need to fight over that matter. We just need to get a new idea. I actually hate to admit it - it was fun to be shapeshifter but scary when it comes to sticky situation."

Scootaloo sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Say, where's Nyx?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Don't worry. She and her family are on their way here now."

Applejack smiled as she unpacked and took all of food from her basket one-by-one to the mat, "Okay, let's see...get 'de apple fritters, applesauce, applejack...heh heh heh..."

"Really? Anything in there not related to apples?" Rarity asks in amusement.

"Nope! 'Dat's all Ah done got."

"Fine... Obviously, it's like you have apples on the brain."

Applejack gave Rarity a stern glare while the lady whistled innocently as she fanned herself calmly and happily. The farm pony grunted in annoyance as she hated someone insulting her or her family about apples especially what Flim-Flam Brothers did to her. She decided to ignore her best friend.

Applejack looked up as she spotted Rainbow Dash was resting on the clouds, "Hey, Rainbow Dash! Mind giving me a hoof here?"

"Why? Don't you have four to use?" Rainbow asked slyly with her grin.

"Hardly... Ha ha... You could at least help me out here instead o' sitting on your cloud for being lazy!"

"Hey! I'm not lazy! I just need some rest."

While feeding her pet bunny Angel, Fluttershy was surprised and asked, "Rainbow, when did you get to bed last night?"

"2, 3 or maybe 5 in the morning. I forgot the time again..." Rainbow Dash answered casually. She yelped as she looked at the angry Applejack. She sighed, "Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll help you out."

Applejack smiled while nodded. As she and Rainbow Dash were setting the picnic up. she noticed and asked in concern, "Say, where's Twilight, Nyx an' Spike? They should be here by now."

Pinkie bounced happily while holding the cupcakes tray on her back. She ate her sapphire cupcake. She muttered happily with full mouths, "Well, I did come to library some minutes ago. They told me that they'll be there soon. So, I just left and meet up with the rest. They should be here now. Though... I heard some groaning noise from Twilight. I haven't heard that since the Nightmare Force. She must be getting tired or something."

Rarity hummed in concern, "That poor dear... She must be having sleeping troubles after the wedding. Perhaps, we should ask the princesses or our Human friend about it."

Applejack nodded thoughtfully, "The Princess maybe... And for Megan, I think it's best not to bother her and her family. They could be busy with their life right about now, though it's summer now. I wonder if they do come or not..."

Fluttershy gasped as she pointed out, "There they are!"

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up as they found three figures were on their way to their location. Twilight was walking while carrying the saddlebag of her books as well as Spike and Nyx riding on her back. She looked very tired and sleepy.

As Twilight and her family came in, she yawned loudly, "Hey everyone... Sorry, we're late..."

"Hey Nyx!" Sweetie Belle greeted. Nyx and Spike came down from Twilight's back. She approached the black Alicorn as she asked, "We were wondering where you were."

Nyx sighed, "We've got some troubles in the morning. Mommy's a bit grumpy for some reason."

Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Nyx!"

Rainbow Dash was flapping her wings while looking at sleepy Twilight, "Yeah... Like you could fool me. Still got problem with your brother and Princess Cadance again?"

Twilight groaned, "Real funny, Rainbow!"

Applejack sighed as she patted Twilight, "Look, sugarcube... It's best that you tell us about it. We wanna help you."

Twilight sighed as she out cowgirl's hoof down, "Thanks, Applejack. But I'm fine."

"Twilight, were you having bad dream? Does this involve of your failures again? We're doing our best to send any friendship lesson letters to Princess Celestia." Rarity said in concern.

Twilight groaned a bit, "Rarity, I dropped that for months! I'm okay!"

"No, she's not. She doesn't want to admit it that she needs help." Spike whispered to Rarity. POKE! Spike yelped as he turned and found Nyx glaring at him, "What?"

Fluttershy approached and asked, "Are you worry about your relationship with the royal family? It is kinda scary and hard when you're famous. I'd never forget that time."

Twilight groaned fiercely, "No! It does not have to do with my dream!"

"Wow! Easy, Twi!" Scootaloo exclaimed in worry.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Don't go panic mode again. The last thing I want is 'falling in love with doll' spell again."

Apple Bloom gulped upon noticing Twilight's angry looks, "She's gonna lose it!"

Twilight was about to shout but interrupted bu happy Pinkie Pie as she exclaimed, "I know! I know! I know! Is it because that you wanted to prove that there's logic behind my Pinkie Sense? No wait! Is it because that me didn't want your help to handle with the babies? I was sorry for being ignorance! Or wait! Is it because you're angry and upset with us for not being there for you?! No! Is it because of we fight with each other and fooled by those stupid Changelings when we were still finding CMC?!"

Twilight screamed angrily, "Will you just drop it for pony's sake?! I don't want to talk about it?! Do you hear me?! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Twilight, calm down! You're scaring everyone again," Spike exclaimed in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Please... We just want to help only. Please... Don't be mad at us..."

As Twilight breathed slowly and calming herself down, she looked at all of her friends' looks - they were scared, worried and anxious about her now. The purple unicorn took a deep breathe as she calmed down. She shouldn't have done that. She knew her friends just wanted to help because they were her closest best friends she ever had since her move to Ponyville.

Twilight looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, everypony..." Nyx approached as she hugged her adopted mother gently and passionately. The lavender unicorn hugged Nyx back as she continued, "It's just... My nightmare has been giving me the edge lately and... I'm sorry."

Rarity smiled as she approached and patted Twilight, "It's okay, Twilight. We understand, though I wish you should calm down than just steamed off. We were just trying to help."

Twilight sighed, "Sorry about that. Come on. Let's just eat our picnic. Don't want them to go wasted. It's from Applejack and her family, of course. They did the hard work."

Everyone nodded in agreement. As they enjoyed eating their picnic food, Cutie Mark Crusaders have their own discussion about Twilight Sparkle now.

"Nyx, is Twilight Sparkle alright?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Nyx sighed, "I wish I knew... She keep having the same dream since we got back from Changelings and Moon Adventure. She'd never told me about it."

"Has this been going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Nyx shrugged, "Who knows? It's been keeping my mummy up for whole night. One time when I went to her bedroom in asking about bring you girls for sleepover, I then heard her screaming and calling 'Don't leave me! Please! Not again'!"

"Was it you?" Scootaloo asked.

Nyx shook her head, "I don't think so. We've both gotten over it. We're still good."

"So, what was she dreaming about?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Spike overheard the girls talking as he decided to join in, "To be honest, no one knows. She'd never told me anything, even though I'm number one assistant. I tried to ask her about it. She keep asking me to drop it. So, I just drop it. But..."

"You were worried. You wanted to help her, right?" Nyx asked.

Spike sighed, "Yeah... I sure did try."

Spike yelped in surprise like something hurt his stomach. He gave loud belch in spitting greenish flames out. Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in moving aside. A scroll appeared before them. They all gasped in surprise.

Spike took the message and headed towards Twilight. Cutie Mark Crusaders followed him as well.

"Twilight! I think I've got the message from Princess!" Spike called. Twilight and her friends turned to him. Before he could say anything, they gave 'are you sure it's one scroll?' Spike sighed in annoyance, "Don't worry. I make sure there's no surprises like before. It's just one."

Twilight and her friends sighed in relief while nodded their heads in understanding. Twilight gave Spike a nod.

Spike cleared his throat as he read the message,

 _"To My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

 _You are hereby invited to celebrate **Annual Equestria Foundation Day** at Canterlot with Megan and all of her family joining in for the celebration. If you wish to attend it, please send a response to me._

 _If you do accept the invitation, you may bring whoever you want. I will send some chariots for the pickup. I hope to see you soon. Your brother and sister-in-law will be attending as well._

 _Sincerely Princess Celestia..."_

"The Annual Equestria Foundation Day!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily. She squealed happily, and even her friends but Cutie Mark Crusaders. She explained, "I've always wanted to attend that very important day when I was a little filly! Oh! I can't wait to go!"

Sweetie Belle looked confuse as she asked, "Uh... Twilight, what exactly is Equestria Foundation Day?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah... We've got no clue about it."

Nyx and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement about what Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell had asked.

Twilight smiled, "I'm glad you asked, my little ponies. The Annual Equestria Foundation Day is the special day for not only celebration of William Siblings' Triumph against the Forces of Evil but also great unification of all states and countries including all intelligent beings like Dragons, Griffons, Buffallos and more. And of course, this is the reminder to all that friendship always prevail since the Hearth's Warming Eve."

Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in amazement and happy of what they just heard. It was indeed special and important event to attend.

Applejack smiled, "Don't suppose that you would bring me along?"

"We want to go to the founding with you, Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

Rarity pleaded, "Oh, please take us with you, Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah! I bet Wonderbolts will be there as well! I'm gonna show them of what I'm made of! They're so gonna let me in! They've got to!"

"Please, Twilight," Fluttershy asked gently.

Twilight smiled, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you girls out."

Nyx nudged Twilight as the unicorn turned and looked at the black Alicorn, "Can my friends and I go too? Please?"

Nyx and her friends gave the widened yet innocent little 'puppy dog' eyes look. Mane Six and Spike sighed happily. The kids sure loved to do that when they wanted something so badly.

Twilight giggled, "Of course, you can. Right, everyone?"

Mane Five and Spike nodded in agreement, causing Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily. They're going for Annual Equestria's Foundation Day! They're going for it!

Twilight sighed, "Let's just hope there's no troubles at Canterlot again."

Applejack approached and patted Twilight gently, "Don't you fret, partner. We'll be there and stand besides with you till the end. We're not leaving you behind again. We promised, Twi. Right, everypony?"

Mane Four, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike cheered, "YEAH!"

Nyx giggled, "To be honest, I actually want to beat that fake Cadance when she mistreated all of my friends."

Spike chuckled, "Easy, Nyx. That's past now. No need to get so dramatic."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Send the reply, Spike. We're all coming."

Spike smiled as he wrote the scroll with his quill for short while. He then rolled the scroll up. He blew a greenish flame on it. It magically flow to the sky...

Pinkie squealed and screamed happily, "Oh boy! Oh boy! oh boy! Oh boy! A huge party in Canterlot! I can't wait to get in there and start making biggest party in whole wide of Equestria!"

"Hate to burst your bubbles, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, "I think Princess Celestia got it covered."

"Hey! I'm the one who gets decide of how party goes! How come you didn't tell me that you burst my bubbles?!"

"Burst your bubbles means ruining your hope, Pinkie. That was just expression! You are so random..."

But nevertheless, everyone laughed happily yet amusingly. They're gonna enjoy the Annual Day. It's going to be fun for them.

Unknown to the ponies, a strange dark creature watched the event for some reason. Who... Or what was it? Why was it stalking at the girls? No... Why was it stalking at Twilight Sparkle? Why?

 _"Twilight... Twi... light..."_

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

I did say it's going to be different than the original JusSonic had make. As how Megan and her siblings fit in his universe, read **_'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds'_** by **RK_Striker_JK_5**. And of course, there will be differences.

 **References:**  
1\. **_RESTORE_** is based on **_Animus_** from **_Assassin's Creed Franchise_**.


	2. C1: Unwanted Guest

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Guest**

After they have returned to Golden Oak Library, Twilight and her friends met up with several Royal Guards. They all have gotten on the large royal-like carriage. They all flew up and straight to Canterlot.

Apple Bloom noticed Nyx carrying Mr. Smartypants. She asked, "Where did yew get Miss Smartypants? I done thought Big Mac has it."

"He gave it back to me. Big Mac felt it belonged to me," Twilight explained to him. She giggled a bit, "And of course, he was embarrassed by the Gabby Gums' Incident."

Apple Bloom groaned, "We said we sorry!"

Applejack patted Apple Bloom's head, "Alright, Apple Bloom; nothing to threat about. That's was in the past stays in the past. Big Mac and everyone else forgave ya, even me."

Apple Bloom smiled back to her sister, "Thanks, sis..."

Rainbow Dash hummed as she looked around, "Wanna tell me why we're riding the carriage, and not use the train? This is so unnecessary, Twi."

"Well, I would like this way. I feel like a royalty," Rarity remarked in please.

Twilight have her eyes rolled over while smiling, "Having a brother married to the royalty, you'd become members of royalty. And it happens now."

"I can't wait to see Uncle Shiny again, Mommy!" Nyx giggled happily.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens to Canterlot like the Changelings Invasion," Fluttershy quivered in fear, "I don't want to go through with that."

Pinkie nodded, "Me too. I don't want to meet that any party poppers ruined my best party. And not to mention, ruin my friendship again."

Rainbow Dash growled, "Please, don't start that again..."

Spike gasped as he pointed at the Canterlot Castle, "There it is! Back to our home..."

"It's good to be back, right Twilight?" Fluttershy asked Twilight meekly.

Twilight smiled, "Yes, it is. I missed it so much since I left it for Nightmare Moon mission. Anyhow, we should make a quick visit to my parents first. I haven't spoken with them since the Wedding. I hope they did received my letters about adventure. And hopefully, my dad is okay with it."

"Come on, Twi. He's just worried about you. He loved you," Spike assured, "He's definitely okay with it. You're the Wielder of Element of Magic, Heroine of Equestria and Princess Celestia's Prize Pupil, of course. He should be proud of it!"

Twilight sighed, "I hope so, Spike. My dad... is sometimes... Forget it. It's best forget about it."

Applejack hummed, "Twilight? You've got an argument with your dad?"

"Just a minor. He's just overprotective and worried too much," Twilight answered, "I just wish he could... He could appreciate my success and work."

"I'm sure he does," Applejack patted Twilight, "He sure proud of it."

Twilight smiled a bit as she looked up. She gasped, "Here we are. A quick visit to my family won't be long."

Royal Guards took Twilight and her friends all the way to Twilight's Family Home. They approached to the door as they knocked it. The door was opened. Both Night Light and Twilight Velvet emerged from the entrance.

Twilight called, "Mom! Dad!"

"Twilight darling!" Twilight Velvet exclaimed happily as she approached and gave her daughter a passionate hug, "Welcome home, Twiley! We haven't seen you since your brother's wedding!"

Night Light nodded, "Indeed... I'm just glad you are safe. I was so upset with your brother for being ignorant to you. I'm just glad that you are safe from harm. I can't bear to see you get hurt." He muttered a bit, "Though I was extremely against it."

Twilight Velvet sighed in annoyance as she gave her husband a nudge on his stomach, "Honey, not now!"

Night Light yelped painfully as he rubbed his belly a bit. He smiled as he hugged Twilight. She hugged him back. Even though he's still worried for her since she became Princess Celestia's Prized Student and Wielder of Element of Magic, he's still loved and cared for her so much.

"Sorry about that, sweetie. I'm just a little worried," Night Light apologized.

Twilight sighed as she departed from hugging, "It's okay, daddy. Everything is alright. Nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of worry," Night Light said in concern, "What about this little filly you had? I was told of what really happened last year event. I can't be certain that we can accept her."

Twilight Velvet sighed, "Normally I would have supported you, sweetheart. But I have to side with your father about her."

Twilight sighed in annoyance to hear that same question, "Mom... Dad... Nyx won't turn into Nightmare Moon. She hasn't become one for the last few months now."

Night Light sighed, "I know. But how can you be sure-?!"

"Hi, grandpa and grandma!" The cute little voice called. Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily as Nyx approached to the front. She bowed to her grandparents, "It's nice to meet you. Mummy have told me so much about you. You were both great parents to her. If you haven't let her become Princess Celestia's Prize Pupil, she wouldn't have helped me and make me her daughter. I'm so happy to be one!"

Nyx smiled happily in making both Night Light and Twilight Velvet laughed happily. They really loved the cuteness like her. What Twilight said is true, Nyx really is different from Nightmare Moon. She is too cute to become a monster...

"Maybe you're right about Nyx after all, Twilight." Twilight Velvet giggled in amusement, "We'll accept her as our granddaughter."

Night Light nodded, "Yes... I supposed so. We'll do what you asked, Twiley. After all, you're our daughter."

"Thank you." Twilight sighed in relief. She continued, "I hope you don't mind in bring my friends to my room for tour."

Night Light smiled, "Of course. Friends of yours are the friends of ours."

Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily to hear the news. They then followed after Twilight Sparkle to her own room. They can't wait to see what kind of room Twilight has.

* * *

As Twilight and her friends continued walking up the stairs, they came across the white Unicron colt with crimson gentle short mane and tail galloped towards her. He jumped and hugged her happily.

"Twilight, you're back!" The colt exclaimed happily.

Twilight giggled happily, "Sparky Comet! It's great to see you, little brother!"

Sparky giggled happily, "Yeah! I missed you so much!"

"Me too..." Twilight smiled as she nuzzled Sparky. She turned to her friends as she introduced, "Everypony, this is my youngest brother - Sparky Comet."

Sparky Comet bowed, "It's an honor to meet you ponies. I heard a lot about you especially Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders. You all were amazing especially when you fight with the bad guys like Nightmare Moon, Hydra, Cockatrice, Diamond Dogs, Discord and now Changelings! That was amazing!"

Her friends and even the children commented and remarked of how cute Sparky really is.

Twilight giggled, "Sparky, don't you have something to do?"

Sparky gasped, "I'm late! See you tonight! You will be staying right?"

Twilight smiled, "Yes, I am."

Sparky smiled as he turned and climbed down the stairs. Twilight and her friends have arrived to her room. Her room wasn't only filled with bed, desk and chairs, mirror and old toys but also several books on bookshelves. Nothing changes...

Rainbow snickered, "Yeah... Figure that you were still egghead for the books."

"Check this out..." Scootaloo said in shock.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Wow... So, this is how you get much of magic. I've got to get these to make my magic works."

Apple Bloom awed in surprise, "When yew said 'dat yew read a lot o' books, yew ain't kidding."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Well, yes... I'd like to read books mostly when I was a filly. I love to learn."

Applejack smiled, "Which often helped us very much. We're grateful to have you on our sides, Twilight. Thanks for being our best friend."

"No... Thank you for opening my mind to be yours, Applejack," Twilight thanked Applejack. She turned to her friends, "I also thanked you all too for morality lessons of our friendship and adventure. They're worthwhile moments."

Nyx giggled, "Mummy and I do share some common - loved reading the books."

Rarity awed in amazement as she looked at Twilight's Room Designs, "I must say... This room is truly fantastic and inspirational as well. I can't believe you have all this to yourself!"

"This room could redesigned and filled with party!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "That would make things more fun and enjoyable!"

"Don't even think about that, Pinkie." Twilight snarled. She turned to Rarity, "My parents knows how important my studies are. So, they decided to give me my own room like this one."

Fluttershy spotted a Year Book on the table. She held it up, "What is this?"

Twilight turned and approached Fluttershy. She gasped, "That's my Year Book! I haven't seen this since I was a filly!" She sighed, "Ah, the memories."

Everyone gathered around as Twilight levitated the Year Book up. She turned from one page to another about her school life and her former classmates. Her friends giggled in amusement of how cute and intelligent Twilight was. They then come across the photo of Twilight's Classes.

Fluttershy spotted young Twilight Sparkle standing near to the mysterious brown Earth Pony with spiky short brown mane and tail. They both smiled a bit.

"Who is that?"

Twilight turned and looked at Fluttershy's pointing at the picture. She worn the sadness yet pained looks like something have broke her heart or missing him so much. She sighed in defeat.

"That's nopony. He's not important..." Twilight said softly yet painfully and heartbroken. Her friends noticed it. She shook her head, "Come on. Let's not stay here much longer. We need to meet with the Princesses. I don't want them to get impatient with us."

As Twilight exited the room, her friends looked at each other as they suspected something is not right. She knows someone but chose to ignore it. Why?

* * *

Twilight and her friends returned to their chariot as they all headed straight to Canterlot Castle. They have to meet up with the Princesses for the important meeting about the Annual Foundation of Equestria. They then entered came across the entrance where Shining Armor was giving instruction to Royal Guards of what they should be doing.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight called.

Shining Armor stopped as he turned to the front. He gasped, "Twiley!"

Shining Armor quickly climbed down the stairs. He galloped towards his sister. Both unicorns hugged each other passionately and happily.

"Ah! I miss you so much, kiddo!" Shining Armor exclaimed happily. He turned and patted Nyx's head, "Nice to see you too, Nyxie!"

Nyx giggled happily as she nuzzled on her uncle's legs, "If great to see you too, Uncle Shiny!"

Weeks ago before the wedding, Shining Armor was very much against in accepting Nyx as his niece even though Twilight keep insisted that she won't turn evil or even becoming Nightmare Moon. After meeting her in person or pony, he decided to give her a chance and accept her as his family member.

Shining Armor smiled, "Welcome back, everypony especially you sis. I miss you so much."

"Same here," Twilight remarked, "So, what's happening here? Ordering the Royal Guards in keeping the Canterlot Castle from falling?"

Shining Armor chuckled a bit, "A bit but true. Don't want to make mistake again especially the wedding incident. I feel ashamed of it."

Twilight sighed, "Shining Armor, I forgive you already. And I'm glad you asked me to be your Best Mare again."

"But still-!"

"No but, Shining Armor. If I had found more evidence, then I wouldn't have forced everyone turned on me. That was my biggest mistake."

"Even if you didn't found it, you found Cadance and stop the Changelings in time."

"Technically, that was you and Cadance stop the Changelings in time. My friends and I were trying to reach the Elements of Harmony but got caught and thrown back to the hall."

Shining Armor chuckled a bit, "Okay. I will take that one credit for saving Canterlot. But credit for finding and saving Cadance is you."

"Thanks," Twilight blushed a bit. She cleared her throat, "So, what's going on? I heard Megan and her family are back here again. Is it true?"

"Yes, they are, Twiley." Shining Armor smiled as he turned to the back, "Come on. The Princesses are waiting for us. I will escort you."

Twilight smiled as she approached Shining Armor, "Be my guess, Captain. By the way, how's your honeymoon with Cadance?"

Shining Armor smiled, "Doing great and fine, Twiley. Hopefully, someday you will have your own stallion to have honeymoon."

Twilight looked down in upset, "Yeah... Someday..."

Shining Armor noticed as he looked away. He has shamed and guilty looks of what he just did. He shouldn't have done it.

Twilight's friends noticed it. They were worried for her now. They suspected the 'nopony' colt she befriended from the school photo could be the answer. Hopefully, they were right and prayed Twilight will tell them about it...

* * *

Within Royal Sisters' Throne Chamber, three princesses were discussing and chatting with Megan and all of her family. They can't wait to start the Annual Foundation of Equestria on third day. It's been quite a while for them to have a chat since their battle against Tirek the Great. They also have their chats with two ponies - Commander Azuma the brown Unicorn with long messy mane and tail dressed in his Golden Royal Guard's Armor and Helmet with Visor and Antenna while another was Captain Rexstrike the bluish Pegasus dressed in his Blue Royal Guard's Armor, Greek Helmet and has black right shoulder plate-like and cape.

"Commander Azuma, Captain Rexstrike," Princess Celestia said calmly, "What do you have the reports? How is your inspection on Canterlot Defense? I hope it won't be the problem."

"We inspected every last corner of Canterlot. The defense has been tighten." Commander Azuma reported, "We make sure no enemies can get through the area, not even the cave the Changelings tried to sneak into."

Captain Rexstrike nodded, "And of course, we have strengthened the Royal Guards in ready to fight and handle anything the enemies got. No way they're gonna beat us without our fight. You can rest assure of that, your highness."

Princess Celestia sighed, "Thank you, gentleponies. The last thing I want is to have our Annual Foundation Day be ruined."

"Seriously? What happen?" Danny asked in concern.

Molly hummed in concern, "Something tells me it's a serious case..."

"Trust me, it's a long and bad story," Princess Cadance said in concern as she looked down, "It's something that I'd never want to discuss about."

Megan hummed, "Sounds serious."

Princess Luna nodded, "It sure it. My sister told me of what really happened. And I was very shock and upset to hear such things about Twilight." Princess Celestia looked down in shame. She yelped, "No offense, sister."

"None taken... This isn't the first time I ignored my subject..." Princess Celestia said in concern. She heard the door creaked like it was opening. She looked up and spotted familiar group of her friends. She gasped, "Twilight Sparkle - my faithful student!"

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Princess Cadance! Megan and her family!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in surprise.

Twilight and all of her friends came to the front. They all bowed before Princesses and their adopted relatives.

Princess Celestia giggled, "No need to bow, my little ponies. Rise now. We would like to have some chats for Annual Foundation Day like a family."

Twilight and her friends stood up and approached the princesses and others.

Princess Cadance nodded as she approached Twilight, "Besides, we're family now."

Princess Cadance and Twilight smiled as they make their hoof-shakes, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

Twilight and Princess Cadance giggled happily as everyone smiled to see them both happy with each other. They then approached to Megan and her family. She smiled, "It's great to see you and your family here."

"Ditto, Twilight," Megan smiled. She noticed Nyx standing behind Twilight Sparkle. She approached and lowered herself down, "Who is this one?"

Michelle squealed happily as she held and hugged Nyx tightly, "Oh my gosh! She's so cute! She looked exactly like Luna! She is so super cutey pie cute!"

"Cutey pie cute? Seriously, Michelle?" Danielle asked in surprise. Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement. Danielle approached and patted Nyx's head, "But she really is cute. Who is she?"

"My daughter - Nyx," Twilight answered happily. Williams Family and Mike stared at her oddly yet surprised. She chuckled in amusement and nervously, "It's a long complicated and hard-to-believe story."

Mike scoffed, "Like meeting a talking ponies? I can lived up with that."

Twilight explained of who and what Nyx really is. Megan and all of her family went in shock and surprise of what they just learned. Nyx wasn't really a pony but a reincarnation of Princess Luna's Darkside Form.

"Okay... That is something I didn't expect it," Danny remarked in shock.

Molly nodded, "You bet..."

"So, mummy, what is Annual Foun-found- whatever it was for Equestria?" Michelle asked curiously.

Megan smiled happily, "I'm glad you asked. If I'm not mistaken, on third day was the first day to come to Equestria. And it was when I used the spawn of Elements of Harmony to defeat Tirek the Great - Rainbow of Light."

Princess Celestua nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is. And that's not all; she, Danny and Molly also helped and rebuild the Ponyland while defeating most of evil and dark forces that threatened our land before the Equestria Civil Wars began. It involved of not only ponies but also other creatures since the serious threats are finally dealt with. And of course, none agree to be friends."

"And of course, thou recalled the history of Hearth's Warming Eve and Equestria's Independence Day?" Princess Luna asked. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. She nodded, "Megan and her siblings were there as well. They won the hearts and trusts of three rulers - Commander Hurricane, Princess Platinum and Chancellor Puddinghead. But they have help from Clover the Clever, Smart Cookies, Private Pansy and the daughter of Princess Ponies - Princess Lauren Iris Hope Crystal. "

"It not only marked the first day of Hearth's Warming Eve and Fire of Friendship but also the creation of Equestria. Our mother became the first Princess of Equestria. She has been ruling the Equestria for nearly 800 years before Demon War begins. She died in defending our home from them. And it also mark our reign as the successors to hers."

"Indeed. We've fought many battles and wars against the threats on Equestria such as Discord, Tirek the XIII, Smaug the Great, The Sirens, Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings, King Sombra and more until the very day..."

"We get the point! No need for you to get so detail about it," Spike interrupted, "We don't need you get so emotional about that."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Spike's right. That part of history is unnecessary."

Princess Luna nodded, "You are right. Thank you, my friends."

"Dumb question - why are you up in the morning?" Rainbow Dash asked bluntly.

Everyone turned and looked at Princess Luna. Fluttershy hummed, "She's right. Don't you usually sleep in the day while working on night?"

"True. But I woke up in day for important assignment and meeting such as this," Princess Luna explained. She huffed as she turned and glared at her older sister, "But someone have funny way to make me stay up for 24 hours."

Princess Celestia giggled, "You'd ask for help. And I help - a coffee."

"That taste the worse than any drinks I have..." Princess Luna remarked dryly.

Princess Celestia turned and looked at her pony friends, "We have three more days before that day started. And I have some assignment for you to perform."

Rarity smiled, "I simply hope it's my favorite usual duty."

"Me too! Better leave some party work for me to do!" Pinkie Pie remarked happily.

Princess Cadance giggled happily, "Of course, we make sure that everypony have their favorite assignment to do. We're including Spike to do it."

Spike cheered happily. Everyone giggled and laughed in amusement to see how happy Spike can be since he wanted a duty or work to do.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat. Both Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike lifted their quills as they began writing of what their leader has spoken,

"I, Princess Celestia, have decreed that the responsibility of making preparation for Annual Foundation Equestria Day shall be taken by Twilight and all of her friends.

Fluttershy, I shall leave music, adoption animals and charity to you. Rarity, I know how much you enjoy in making dresses and therefore you shall be in-charge of it. Applejack, you shall be responsible of taking care of main course and desserts. Pinkie Pie, you shall hosted the reception and party as usual. Rainbow Dash, you shall perform Sonic Rainboom as the sign of Foundation Day! The young ones shall assist their family members by any means of necessary.

Shining Armor shall be overseeing the defenses and securities but reported to both Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike, I do not wish the kingdom to be threatened again. Princess Cadance will make sure that nopony have complains and problems with the annual day. Be sure that Megan and her family are satisfied with the event.

I hope you all are prepared for it. It's going to be exciting day."

Danny scoffed, "Satisfied with the event? I'd never like one."

Molly nudged Danny's guts making he yelped painfully. She commented, "Watch your mouth, mister."

"Celly and Luna, I hope you don't mind that we would like to help as well," Megan asked happily. She smiled, "We're all family."

Danielle smiled, "Mum's right. We stick together to the end."

"Yeah! I wanna play with my pony friends!" Michelle exclaimed happily.

Mike chuckled happily, "Just make sure you stayed out of the mess, Michelle. The last thing I want is you getting yourself into trouble."

Michelle huffed, "Party Popper."

Princess Celestia giggled, "I have no reason to deny it. Permission granted."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she bowed before her mentor, "We'll do our best, Princess. You won't regret of it."

Princess Celestia smiled, "I'd never doubt on you, my friend. I shall have my Royal Guards prepared the bedrooms for you all to sleep."

"Actually, I planned to sleep with my family. I haven't spend some time with them lately," Twilight sheepishly explained, "Especially my dad. He can be worry sometimes."

Princess Celestia giggled, "Yes, it reminds me of my father as well..."

"Now we shall go and proceed in making some preparation of Annual Foundation Day," Twilight said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement. She smiled, "Come on, everypony. Let's go and prepare the party!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Twilight and her friends turned and exited the throne chamber, leaving Royal Sisters and two Commanding Officers behind.

Princess Celestia turned and looked at Commander Azuma, "Azuma, have you found him?"

"No... I haven't. I'm doing my best to find him," Commander Azuma reported in concern, "But it doesn't make sense either. If that monster truly spirited him away, why didn't he go for the rest and her?"

Captain Rexstrike huffed, "That's because the reports are wrong. I have the feeling everything is a lie. We should investigate from the crime scene."

"Good idea. Headmaster Spell Nexus should help us as well."

"Yes. It's time for him to redeem his mistakes. And for the records, we're not bringing that witness with us. He can't be trusted."

Commander Azuma nodded, "I know but I know someone can. I believe one of our battalion can help us. He's quite brave and determined one."

"Flash Sentry?" Captain Rexstrike asked. He hummed a bit before nodded, "I see... He was his friend. He can tell us of what's really going on. I was told that they both haven't been friends before he could meet up with her. Poor kid. I thought they were like brothers."

"So did I," Commander Azuma admitted in disappointment, "We shall take leave and deal with the investigation. We'll do our best to find him."

Princess Celestia nodded, "You may go..."

As soon as Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike left the throne chamber, Princess Celestia looked down and shown her painful yet despair looks. Princess Luna approached and patted her gently.

"Celly, they will find him. He will be found," Princess Luna comforted her.

Princess Celestia sighed, "I hope so... I hope so... She needs him... I need to see him again..."

Princess Luna held and hugged Princess Celestia gently and passionately. Who is he Royal Sisters and Commanding Officers are referring to?

* * *

Twilight and her friends were at the Canterlot Garden as they were making some preparation for Annual Equestria Foundation Day. It is both crucial and important for the ponies as especially Twilight Sparkle. She can't let her mentor down.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were setting her dresses up at her booth. Spike was helping the unicorn sisters. Applejack and Apple Bloom set her main course and desserts from her booth. Fluttershy looked after the animals in making sure they're healthy and good as well as training the birds to sing proudly and harmonically for the charity. Molly helped Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie and Danny checked around and make the party more fun and adventurous for the ponies to enjoy. Rainbow Dash was training herself in performing and perfecting her Sonic Rainboom while Scootaloo was cheering for her. Shining Armor was instructing the Royal Guards in tightening the defense across the Canterlot Castle and Annual Equestria Foundation Day. Mike helped Shining Armor.

Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were checking and overseeing the preparation. Megan and her daughters helped and checked on ponies if they have the problems or got injured.

"So, how's everything?" Megan asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "So far are okay. Nothing bad happen to them."

"Let's just hope this is not another repeated misunderstanding event," Princess Cadance commented, "I can't stand of seeing my family torn apart!"

"We know what you mean, Aunt Cadance. I'm just glad you're not that freaking Changeling Queen," Nyx commented happily. She yelped, "No Offense."

Princess Cadance smiled as she patted Nyx gently, "None taken."

Megan sighed, "I'm glad to hear it. Let's continue checking on others and see if their works are good or not."

Twilight nodded, "Good idea."

Twilight went ahead as she checked and inspected on her friends and their duty if they were okay or not. Princess Cadance, Megan and Nyx followed her. Her friends replied that their booths and goods were okay for the event. The preparation is almost done.

As he finished instructing other ponies to their posts, Shining Armor came across Flash Sentry, "Okay, Corporal Flash - I need you to keep an eye on Twilight. You're her bodyguard from now on."

Flash yelped in concern, "Me?! Why? I don't think I can do it, sir. Because she's-!"

"I know... But you're the only pony I can trust to look after her ever since..." Shining Armor hesitated, "ever since his disappearance. You would do anything for him, won't you? You were his best friend."

Flash looked down in concern as he had some thoughts about being Twilight's bodyguard. He stood up and looked at Shining Armor, "Yes, sir. I will take it."

"Good... Now we're finished. Let's go check on the girls," Shining Armor said calmly.

 ** _BANG!_** Both Shining Armor and Flash Sentry yelped in shock. They looked and found some feathers flying down to the ground. The mysterious creature fell to the ground. It revealed to be a large humanoid bird-like Harpy. They both groaned in annoyance.

"It just have to be him," Flash asked in annoyance.

Shining Armor huffed, "Forget it. Let's go and check on the girls. That jerk better stay away from her. Or I will show that son of the-!"

"Watch that language, sir! I hated him too. I would like to give him piece of my mind. But we've got more important things than him."

"Alright... Let's go."

Shining Armor and Flash Sentry headed off in meeting up with Twilight and her friends. As the Harpy laid dead on the ground, two ponies came across her. One was a short purple Unicorn with a spiky short mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was Number Two with Double Ds while another was a white Pegasus with long silver mane and tail while his Cutie Mark was Dunce Cap-like - Boxco. Both Dum Dum and Boxco dragged the Harpy all the way to entrance of Canterlot Garden.

They both stopped and bowed before the crimson Unicorn with black mane in his braided ponytail and short tail worn a black vest, golden tiger necklace and and his Cutie Mark was Crystal Snipe Blaster.

"Woohoo! You're the greatest, boss! You'd never miss a shot!" Boxco exclaimed happily, "You're the greatest hero the Canterlot has ever had!"

Dum Dum nodded, "Yeah-Yeah-Yeah! No beast or monster can take you down easily! Fillies surely fall for you for sure! No denying, Boris!"

"I know! I know! I'm the best and greatest hero among Canterlot! No fillies can resist," Boris scoffed proudly as he turned and gasped in surprise like something had made him targeted on something and someone. He smirked, "And I have set my eye on my best trophy I ever had - her!"

Boris pointed his Crystal Snipe Blaster to the front. It was pointing at Twilight Sparkle who was talking with her friends.

Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in shock, "Her?! You're kidding me, boss!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?! She's the filly I wanted. She's back to home again! And I'm gonna get her to be my girlfriend and my future wife! Boys, I'm going to win her heart!"

"But boss! Bad idea! Twilight is nothing but troublemaker from what I have heard!" Dum Dum exclaimed in concern.

Boxco nodded, "Yeah, boss! Maybe we can find another unicorn for you. She did have someone she liked before he-!"

Boris grunted in annoyance as he levitated both Boxco and Dum Dum up and rammed them each other heads hard. He huffed, "Why don't you just shut up about that?! That's not important! I deserve the best! And Twilight is still mine, even though she left for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. And nopony is getting in my way!"

"Of course, boss but-!" Dum-Dum exclaimed in concern.

"Stop squawking like pigeons, you dopes! Come on!" Boris snapped angrily at both Dum Dum and Boxco. He turned and glanced at Twilight and her friends, "We mustn't lose them! Move it!"

Boris and his gang headed off at once. As Twilight and her friends were about to move out, they came across the trio. The latter had made Twilight, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and even Flash Sentry extremely displeased.

"Hello, Twiley..." Boris greeted charmingly.

Twilight gave an angry looks at Boris, "Hello Boris... Only my friends can call me Twiley."

"Yeah. And goodbye, jerk," Shining Armor exclaimed in annoyance.

Flash nodded, "Twilight Sparkle got lots ot things to do. Now you don't mind we would like to go?"

Princess Cadance nodded as well, "Yes. Excuse us, please."

Boris blocked Twilight and her friends from moving ahead, "I've heard you were back in town. Sorry for missing you at your brother's wedding."

"No, no, no big problem." Twilight said in annoyance, "Now you don't mind, I would like to-!"

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Sorry, Twi. Mind telling who is this stallion? And why would you, your brother, Princess and your bodyguard wanna walked away?"

Boris chuckled in amusement, "Yeah. Tell them about me, Twi."

Twilight groaned in annoyance as she explained, "Everyone, this is Boris - the so-called hero of Canterlot while the Pegasus is Boxco and another unicorn is Dum Dum. They're both his stooges."

"Hey! We're stooges, we're just dumb," Boxco protested as he wanted to lean on the wall but instead leaned and fell on Dum Dum to the ground hard. He moaned, "I meant to do that."

Scootaloo turned to her friends as she commented, "Those guys reminds me of Snips and Snails."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah... At least, ours are less dumber than these guys."

Sweetie Belle giggled in amusement, "Good one..."

Boris walked around of Twilight Sparkle, "Twiley, I've heard rumors from last two weeks. I'm very sorry to hear that some ponies have ignored you. And what kind of big brother he is for ignoring his own sister?! It looks like he doesn't want her to be on his side..."

Everyone but Megan and her family gave the angry and annoyed looks. They really hated some ponies to bring the Wedding Incident from last two weeks ago. They do felt ashamed and upset for being ignorance to Twilight but nevertheless they still loved and cared for her...

Spike groaned, "He just have to bring that up, doesn't he?!"

Shining Armor groaned in annoyance, "Why I oughtta-?!"

"I'll take care of it, Shining Armor," Twilight as she gave Boris a glare, "I don't need your pity because I forgive my friends. I was the one to be blamed, not them."

"Is that so?" Boris scoffed, "Anyway, I've heard that Annual Equestria Foundation Day is coming around. Since you're here, how about you and I have a date. After all, you need a strong, tough and handsome stallion like me. That would make you feel better after what happen weeks ago."

Flash groaned, "Why don't you just shut up and go away?! Twilight Sparkle has no interest to date with the likes of you!"

Shining Armor nodded, "You've said it, Corporal Sentry. So get lost, Boris!"

"Captain, Corporal, stand down. I will handle it," Twilight said firmly. She turned and glared at Boris, "Like they said, I have no interest to go date with you. I'm taking a break now."

Boris raised his right eyebrow up, "Really? Like what?"

"Spending my time with my friends and family. They're my important task to deal with." Twilight answered firmly.

Boxco laughed in amusement, "Yeah, right! That's funny as a screen door on a battle ponyship!"

"Good one! That's not really busy!" Dum Dum exclaimed in amusement.

Boris growled as he levitated the bricks up and dropped them on Boxco and Dum Dum's heads. He snapped angrily, "It's 'ponymarine', you two; 'Funny as a screen door on a ponymarine'! You worthless morons!"

Boxco and Dum-Dum moaned painfully as they rubbed their heads gently. They really hated it when the boss did it to them both.

"By the way, Twilight; hear my advice," Boris whispered to Twilight's ears, "Take a break with me. We both can have some honeymoon."

Princess Cadance growled, "Oh gimme a break... Who wants to hear that?"

Twilight scoffed, "Not interesting. The Princesses have chosen me and my friends to be in-charge of handling and preparing the festival on third day. So after the break, we will return to our work and make sure they're on schedule. So, I suggest leave me alone now."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! Mummy needs to make sure that everything is perfect. Something that clearly isn't important to you!" She yelped in surprise, "Wow! I sound like you, Uncle Shiny."

Shining Armor smiled, "You sure did."

"Took the best words I heard for this bothersome stallion," Princess Cadance smiled in approval.

Boris gasped in shock upon looking at Nyx, "Sweet Celestia! So, it is true! Twilight, the whole city of Canterlot is talking about it. It's not right for you to be a mother of Nightmare Moon. I wouldn't imagined of how would that brat stabbed on your back! She may trued to conquer the Equestria again!"

Rarity huffed in annoyance, "Somepony didn't read some newspaper."

"Or even listening to a radio," Rainbow Dash remarked. She then whispered to her friends, "I guess she's dumber than Diamond Dogs."

Pinkie giggled, "Good one, Rainbow Dash. He looks like one!"

Applejack approached and glared at Boris, "Listen here, Boris. While Nyx may did something bad from the past, she's a good filly and has been living with us for years. She's one of us! She's our friend. So you'd better watch your mouth of that, mister."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "That was rude of you, Boris. Princess Luna did take her powers from Nyx back to her. Nyx hasn't cause some troubles. We shouldn't be worry about her."

Boris grunted as he was about to argue but Twilight interrupted, "Boris, you're living in the past for far too long. Some ponies agree to move on. You, sir, are being primitive."

"Why, thank you." Boris thanked happily. Everyone laughed happily yet amusement at him. He growled in annoyance as he hated someone laughed at him for no reason, "What?! What are you laughing at?!"

Flash smirked, "Boy, you're dumber than your two stooges, Boris!"

"Dumber than these two?!" Boris demanded angrily. Both Boxco and Dum Dum laughed in amusement. He then gave them a glare in making them yelped in shock. He turned and growled at Twilight and her friends for mocking him. He smirked darkly, "I supposed that I would laughed at this one. Your Earth Pony Friends are nothing but filthy and dirty ponies I ever met. And from what I heard, the Humans are more filthier than others."

As if something hit their heads, everyone stopped their laughing. They then glared at Boris. Did he just insulted the Earth Pony Friends and Human Friends?!

"What's the matter? Is that truth? You Earth Ponies are nothing but low life peasants across the land of Equestria," Boris asked in amusement. Everyone growled angrily as they glared at him especially Twilight Sparkle. She's getting irritating and frustrating at his insults. He continued, "After all, everyone knows that the Pegasi are the best flyers and the unicorns are the magic givers. Both classes are the best while Earth Ponies are just slaves and servants."

Dum Dum chuckled, "Yeah. Earth Ponies are slaves to us..."

"Yeah! Everyone knows that!" Boxco exclaimed proudly, "I even heard that Humans are barbarians. They will do anything to get more power by killing the royalty and used us like slaves."

"How dare you!" Molly exclaimed in anger.

Danny clenched his fists, "Oh buddy, you did not just insult us!"

Applejack growled angrily, "Why! Of all the biggest lies I ever heard in my life, this is the worst! You're wrong about Earth Ponies and Humans!"

Mike nodded, "What gives you right to insult us?! We would never do that!"

"Yeah, you big jerks!" Pinkie, Danielle, Michelle and Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed angrily, "You're the real big liars!"

Megan clenched her fists, "You're wrong about the Humans! You're wrong about the Earth Ponies! We're not what you think we are, Boris!"

Fluttershy flew and gave a glare at Boris and his gang, "Earth Ponies and Humans are important in Equestria! If it weren't for them, Equestria wouldn't have been founded!"

Boris gave an amusement look, "Seriously? I don't see why they're important..."  
Boxco nodded in agreement, "Yeah... Then why Cantelot have most of Unicorns and Pegasi? It sounds like Earth Ponies are not welcome here."

"Not to mention, I don't see Humans too. Sounds like they're dead," Dum Dum mocked.

Rainbow Dash growled angrily, "Says who?! We've always come here! And heck, even the princess have allowed the Earth Ponies to come!"

Rarity nodded, "Someone needs to teach you some lessons, mister! Nopony like you three have the right to disrespect and dishonored Earth Ponies and Humans!"

Twilight's friends finally understand why she, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry wanted to avoid Boris and his stooges. They have no respect or caring to Earth Ponies and Humans. They have some attitude...

"You have no idea of how important the Earth Ponies and Humans are, Boris," Twilight said angrily, "They shared the same important roles as Unicorns and Pegasi for building the foundation of Equestria. And you'd better watch your mouth, mister. I will not tolerate this insult to my friends."

Princess Cadance nodded, "You insult the Earth Ponies and Humans, you insult everyone across the Equestria. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior..."

"So, do us a favor, Boris," Shining Armor snarled and glared at Boris, "Get out before things get ugly."

"Or else, we are happy to report this behavior to the Princesses. They would like to hear the story from you," Flash Sentry added angrily.

Boris smirked, "Do your worst, Sentry..."

Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Spike and Mike Richards were about to pick a fight. Twilight Sparkle came to the front while glaring at Boris.

"You're not worthy to talk or to beat up. Now move aside," Twilight snarled as she marched out at once. Her friends and family followed her. Boris and his stooges turned and glanced at her. She continued angrily, "If you'd think about asking for a date, don't waste your breathe. I'm not interested on you."

Boris growled angrily, "Still pinning on that loser, isn't it? A filth like him will never win your heart! He will never ever come back because he is dead like garbage!"

Twilight stopped at once upon hearing what Boris had insulted. She slowly turned and revealed her furious and angered looks. Her friends noticed it. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry also shown their angry faces. How dare he?!

Boris smirked as he turned to his stooges, "That colt is dead, gone and disappeared for good! So, what's point of thinking about the dead?! And you said that I should let go of the past. But you didn't because you believed he is still alive. So, why don't you find and be with him if he was alive?!"

Boris and his gang then laughed in amusement. Her friends didn't like their insults and attitude, even though they don't know much of mysterious colt that Twilight befriended with. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry were furious and angered by their insults. Twilight Sparkle is most furious of all.

Twilight screamed in anger as her mane and tail into blazing fire, her body turned into white and her eyes turned into crimson eyes. Everyone yelped in worry and shock. Boris and his gang stopped at once. Not again!

Twilight screamed furiously as she charged straight at Boris and his gang. The trio yelped and screamed in fear. She rammed and slammed them straight to the walls while causing other ponies yelped in shock to see that. She then punched on their faces and bodies for few times as hard as she can. She then gave them a hard punch on their faces to the walls. They all fell to the ground while moaning and groaning in pain.

"Don't... You... Dare say that way to my friend! My Ben!" Twilight exclaimed in anger at frightened Boris and his gang. She continued, "You will never take my heart! You will never change my mind! You will never replace him! You will never do what he's always be! You will never be like him! So, don't you ever dare insult him again or else you will suffer consequences! Now get out!"

Boris and his gang yelped fearfully as they quickly got up and ran off. They all screamed in fear. Twilight's blazing form slowly died down as she returned to normal...

Twilight turned and ran away as she headed straight back to her home. Everyone went in silent as they have never seen how furious and angry Twilight has. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry noticed it.

"Twiley..." Shining Armor said in concern.

Princess Cadance patted Shining Armor, "Poor Twilight... That moron should have shut his mouth."

"What the hay was that?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Applejack sighed, "Something tells me that we're about to find out... Come on, you'all. Twilight needs us now."

"Yes... Something's off. I hope Twilight's okay" Megan nodded in agreement.

All of her friends and family went after Twilight Sparkle. Flash Sentry didn't move as he took a glance at the sky. He sighed in upset.

"Ben... Where are you? She really needs you now..." Flash said in concern, "Your family... Your friends need you now... Please, come back..."

Flash Sentry then galloped at once as he went after others to make sure Twilight Sparkle is okay. But... Who is Ben?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	3. C2: The Reason I'd Never Make Friends

**Chapter 2: The Reason I'd Never Make Friends**

Twilight Velvet was cleaning the house, in making sure it is good and perfect. Night Light and Sparky Comet entered their home while smiling to her.

"Honey, we're home!" Night Light called.

Twilight Velvet smiled, "How's everything at Sports Day, Sparky-Wikey?"

Sparky giggled happily as he held his golden medal up, "It's awesome, mum! And I've won the first medal for the long jump! That is the best game I ever play."

"You sure you didn't cheat this one, Sparky?" Twilight Velvet asked suspiciously, "Because the last time, teacher informed me that you cheated your exam because you didn't study enough."

Sparky groaned, "Mum... No way! This one is my favorite."

Night Light chuckled, "He's telling you the truth. Our son worked very hard for the sport. He's just like our son." Twilight Velvet remained silent as she was looking at the picture. He yelped in realization. He approached and patted her, "Velvet, I didn't mean it. I was just-!"

"I know... I just missed those two..." Twilight Velvet said painfully as she held her hoof gently, "Our third son... Our Shadow Lion was killed by the Demon Dragon. And then Twilight's Twin - Stealth ran away from here. I just don't want our Sparky to end up like them. I just wish they were here."

Night Light sighed in shame, "I know... I just wish I could have been a better father to Stealth. I just want our children be safe from danger. I don't want to see Twilight get hurt again because of me."

"Honey... You have to let her grow up. She's a mare and heroine now," Twilight Velvet said as she turned to Night Light.

Night Light sighed, "I don't know how... All I could think of is her safety..."

Twilight Velvet touched her husband's face, "Have you try to talk with her and spend a special day with her for Father-Daughter Day?"

Night Light smiled a bit, "I could try..."

 ** _BANG!_** The Sparkle Family yelped in shock as they turned and found angry Twilight Sparkle running up the stairs.

"Twilight Sparkle, what's wrong?" Night Light asked in concern.

Twilight ignored her father's question as she headed to her room. Both her pony and human friends went after her. Her father, mother and youngest brother were confused and concerned for her. They turned and found Shining Armor and Princess Cadance entered while Flash Sentry climbed the stairs to the top.

"Shining Armor, what happened?" Night Light demanded.

Shining Armor sighed, "Boris happened!"

"That ruffian?!" Twilight Velvet demanded angrily, "Did that bully insults her friends and the poor boy again?!"

Princess Cadance nodded in confirmation, "He did..."

Night Light growled, "Tell me what happened!"

Shining Armor sighed, "This is how it happened, dad..."

* * *

Twilight burst and entered her room in anger and fury while levitating and putting her stuffs down near to her drawer. Her friends followed her to her room.

"Can you believe- Grrr!" Twilight groaned in anger as she levitated her book and thrown it to the wall hard. Her friends were in shock and concern as they'd never seen how furious she really is. She sighed, "I will never be his girlfriend or even wife! Never! Ever!"

Danielle scoffed, "Tell me about it. What's his deal about the Humans and Earth Ponies?"

Megan nodded in agreement, "My daughter was right. Why did he think like that? That's not how you treated others that way just because they're very different."

"What a big meanie!" Pinkie, Molly, Michelle and Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in annoyance.

Twilight huffed as she was glaring at the window, "Boris has that attitude when he was the colt. He always think Earth Ponies and Humans are beneath the Pegasi or even Unicorns. He doesn't even want two species to be equal as others. He's a real jerk!"

Rarity huffed as she held Sweetie Belle close to her, "Well, someone needs to give him some time out! And I mean going to jail for the rest of his life!"

"Yeah! That guy deserve that!" Danny said in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash gave a hard punch from her hooves, "I would like to give that jerk pieces of my knuckle sandwich. I want to see if he likes that!"

Mike nodded as he turned to his wife, "Honey, it's best that you tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about this. That pony deserve some punishment for his attitude and badmouths to everyone and even Twilight about her old friend."

Megan nodded, "Don't worry. She'll deal with this."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean that..." Fluttershy protested in concern.

Spike huffed in annoyance, "Forget it. Even you saved him, no way he's gonna change his way about Earth Ponies."

"How would you know that?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Spike sighed, "Twilight told me of how bad and selfish Boris is. And no matter how many lies or excuses he make, I mustn't let him in or tell him about Twilight Sparkle. And so I did. I just wish he gets eaten by dragon or something!"

Nyx huffed, "I'd think that too."

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Molly agreed.

Applejack sighed as she too hated Boris for insults about Earth Ponies and Humans. She ignored it as she asked, "Twilight, is there something you haven't told us? Like about this Ben fella?"

"Forget it! I don't want to talk about it." Twilight said angrily.

Applejack shook her head as she spoke, "Twilight... Keeping to yourself isn't going to help you out. Tell us, we want to help."

Nyx walked to the front of Twilight Sparkle, "Please, mummy! Tell us about Ben. I want to know about him!"

"Me too!" Everyone agreed, "Tell us! Who is Ben?!"

Spike approached Twilight, "Come on, Twi. It's time to tell us. In fact, I also want to know why you keep telling me not to let Boris in when I became your assistant. I also want to know about Ben too. I need to know - is he so important to you?"

Twilight groaned, "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Twilight..." Megan said calmly as she approached and lowered herself down before Twilight. She patted on unicorn's head, "Please tell us. Not because we want to know more about Ben, we want to help you. You're not just our best friend, you're our family..."

Twilight gasped in shock and surprise of what she just heard, "Do... Do you mean it?"

Everyone nodded calmly and confidently because Twilight was like a sister than just best friend to them. They want to help her out.

Nyx nuzzled her mother's legs gently before looking at the latter, "Please, mummy - tell us. Tell us who is Ben?"

Twilight had some thoughts about telling her friends about Ben. After some thinking, her friends were right. They were more than just best friends, they were like her family. They had always been there for her, just as she was there for them. They deserve to know the truth...

Flash Sentry took a peek through the door as he saw everyone has been gathered while Twilight was looking at them. He hummed in silent as he knew what's going to happen next.

Twilight turned and levitated her Year Book. She placed it in front of her friends as she levitated and turned all the pages to the picture of classmates, herself and the Earth Pony with red bow-tie. Everyone looked at it with pure curios and surprise.

"His name is Ben Mare..." Twilight answered before blushed a bit, "He's a colt from my class before I got into Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns. Other than Shining Armor and Spike, he was also my best friend..."

"Wow..." Everyone said in surprise and shock.

"Wait a minute!" Apple Bloom said in concern, "Ben Mare? Ain't 'Mare' a female word for pony?"

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Danny, Molly, Michelle and Spike covered their mouths while struggled in holding theirs from laughing out. They don't want to test Twilight Sparkle's temper again. They all knew it too well.

Megan nudged her siblings on their stomachs. Mike and Danielle gave the glare at Michelle. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Nyx gave the glare at Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike for trying to be funny at their own friend.

Twilight smiled a bit, "Don't worry. You weren't the only one who laughed at that. I was too but it was kinda wrong for me to do that."

"Sorry," Everyone apologized about the laugh.

"But he's a nice and gentle pony I ever met." Twilight sighed happily. Everyone hummed in amusement as they couldn't help but noticed her sudden crush on Ben Mare. She cleared her throat as she explained, "It all begins when I was 10 and right before the very day..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _8 years ago..._

At the school, the classmates were minding their own business such as playing cards and board games, drawing and coloring, chatting with each other, reading comics and more. Twilight Sparkle was reading and studying her Magical History.

 _ **"It was usual and daily routine for school days, of course. I was minding my own business in reading the books until..."**_

 _ **RING!** The classmates immediately returned to their own seats. The an old grayish Earth Pony with white gentle mane and short tail while wearing his glasses - the teacher entered the room as he smiled to them. He checked on his students in making sure that they're inside the class._

 _"Alright, class; settle down," Teacher called. The foals settled themselves down as they all listened to what he has to say. He continued, "Thank you. Now, class; we would be having a new student joining us today. So remember what Princess Celestia has taught us? Help and make him welcome here. And most important of all - be nice and befriend to him."_

 _He cleared his throat as he turned to his left door, "You can come in."_

 _As the door was opened, the brown colt Earth Pony with lighter spiky mane and short tail while holding the bag of his stationary stuffs, books, food case and drinking bottle entered the class slowly yet meekly like he's still afraid of boogieman. Nevertheless, he stood in front of everyone._

 _The teacher smiled, "Everyone, this is Ben Mare. Now what do you say, young stallion?"_

 _Ben sighed fearfully while looking at the class. He gulped while chuckled nervously a bit. He bowed a bit down before the class._

 _"Hi... I'm... I'm..." Ben said meekly yet fearfully. He gulped, "I'm Ben Mare..."_

 _Everyone remained silent while looking at him. Ben Mare sighed as he looked down - knowing that everyone will never befriend him since he's too shy or weak._

 _Young Boris scoffed, "What? What are you? Are you like a turtle stuck and stayed in his shell? Afraid of the light, little bat?"_

 _Everyone laughed in amusement at Ben's shyness while some and even Twilight remained quiet as they felt it wasn't very nice to comment or insults him. They all feel pity to see him being shy and timid. No one will befriend with him. For Twilight, she feel sorry yet concern for him since he's not use to society. She can tell by his looks._

 _"Boris, that's not the way to treat your new classmate. That's enough, class," The teacher scolded. He then sighed, "Okay, then. Young Ben, why don't you take your seat close to Miss Sparkle?"_

 _Ben nodded meekly and timidly. He then walked and approached to the table. He gasped in surprise and amazed as he noticed Twilight Sparkle who he is supposed to seat close to her. She looked very beautiful and graceful yet cute he has ever seen. No one can compare to hers. It amazed and surprised him a lot..._

 _As Ben was passing his classmates by, Boris smirked as he left his back hoof to side. Ben got tripped by the bully's. He fell to the ground hard, along with his stuffs. Some students laughed at his clumsiness while others remained silent._

 _"Mr. Bountyhunt!" The teacher exclaimed furiously, "I warned you not to mistreat the new students!"_

 _Boris shrugged innocently, "Mr. Loi, it wasn't my fault if someone wasn't watching where he's stepping!"_

 _Mr. Loi huffed in annoyance, "Either way, I would be happy to send you off to the detention class for a month!" Boris yelped fearfully. He smirked in amusement, "I'm letting you off. So, watch your mouth or you might get suspended."_

 _The class then laughed in amusement, and even his own stooges. Boris growled in annoyance. He hated being laughingstock!_

 _Ben got himself up while packing his stuffs back in his bag. He approached and sat down on his seats. Twilight glanced at him for the moment. She remembered what her parents had advised and told her few times - make some friends._

 _Twilight cleared her throat in attracting Ben's attention, "Uh... Hi... My name is Twilight Sparkle... And of course, welcome to our school."_

 _Ben turned and smiled a bit, "Uh hi... I guess..."_

 _Ben turned to the front as he placed a book on his head from being laughed or been seen from others. Twilight looked upset and disappointed yet understanding pony. Every first day of school is never been very good for some new student._

 _Twilight not only feel sorry for him but she felt something... special about him... She can't help but wondered if there's anything more about him or not..._

* * *

 _ **"So... Is he like Fluttershy?"** Scootaloo asked curiously through narration._

 _Pinkie and Michelle giggled during narration, **"That is so cute."**_

 _"More or less,"_

 _Twilight narrated in amusement, **"Ben is having some troubles fitting in. After all, he's still shy, timid and scared around new ponies. But there's another problem - Boris..."**_

 _Mike hissed, **"No kidding..."**_

 _"I wouldn't want to imagine of what he did to Ben,"_

 _Megan hissed._

 _During the recess, the students were enjoying their break from the studies for 4 hours. Some were playing with each other at the playground while others were still eating._

 _Twilight Sparkle was reading her book under big tree's shade since reading is her only hobby. After some minutes passed, she took a glance at Ben who was playing the swing alone. Nopony even bothered to call or ask him to join the fun with them. Usually, new students would go and ask to play with others of making friends or playing but not shy and timid one like him._

 _She then noticed Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum were approaching Ben. As Ben was playing his swing quietly while looking down, as three bullies went to his back. They pushed him off the swing hard. He yelped painfully to the ground. He moaned painfully a bit._

 _She gasped in worry and realization as she recalled that Boris often enjoyed teasing and messing with Earth Ponies and Humans since they're beneath him. He also wants to prove that Unicorns are superior while Pegasi are mighty warriors._

 _Boris smirked, "What's the matter, Mare? Got problem with the swing?"_

 _Boxco chuckled in amusement, "Yeah... He doesn't even know how to swing him. And that's why he fall so easily! Everypony knows how to swing, baby pony!"_

 _Dum-Dum chuckled wildly, "He's like a baby! He's like a baby! He's like a baby!"_

 _Boris and his gang laughed in amusement. Ben groaned painfully as he slowly getting up from the ground. He turned and glanced at the bullies._

 _"Come on, guys... Just leave me alone..." Ben pleaded meekly yet painfully, "I haven't done anything wrong to you..."_

 _Boris smirked as he used his magic in lifting shocking Ben upside down, "It's something you've done wrong, kid. It's something you should have followed from the start - Unicorns ruled superior! Pegasi ruled the might! Earth Ponies and Humans ruled dirt! Everyone knows that! Now I wonder what I should do with you?"_

 _"I know! I know! Give him an air spin! That's always a good warning!" Boxco exclaimed in amusement._

 _Dum-Dum chuckled in amusement, "Yeah! Boss! Give him that! Give him that!"_

 _Boris smirked devilishly while Ben yelped fearfully. The crimson Unicorn magically spun Ben around him on air while the Earth Pony screamed fearfully. Boris then slammed Ben to the ground hard before pulling his tail hard._

 _Twilight hissed angrily. Even though Ben is not her friend, she couldn't bare to see somepony bully others. She galloped towards Boris and his gang. She poked her horn right at his flank. Boris yelped and shouted painfully in letting Ben off._

 _"Boris! Leave him alone!" Twilight exclaimed in anger._

 _Boris groaned painfully as he rubbed his flank hard, "Seriously? I was just giving him some lessons of how the school rules goes!"_

 _Twilight huffed, "Oh give me a break, Ape Barbarian. Nopony is better than anyone. All of us are equal. If you don't know how the rules go, then you're nothing but stupid baboons._

 _"Hey! I'm not a monkey! Look, how about this? I'll let him off if you go with me for a movie?"_

 _"How about this? I would be happy to inform Mr. Loi about this. And you know what happen the last time you bully other Earth Ponies."_

 _Boris yelped fearfully as he hated going to detention or even suspended because of his parents. He growled in annoyance. Boxco and Dum-Dum remained silent yet frightened as they know it's nice to mess with Mr. Loi as he will not tolerate the attitude of disrespect and bully._

 _"Fine! I'll let him off for now!" Boris exclaimed in annoyance. He turned and glared at Ben, "You've got lucky for once, brat. But next time, remember your place! Come on, guys! We're leaving!"_

 _As Boris and his gang left, Twilight approached and helped Ben up._

 _"Are you alright?" Twilight asked._

 _Ben sniffed tearfully while rubbing tears off, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's with him?"_

 _"Boris is just stupid. He thinks that Unicorns are superior to anything while Pegasi are mighty warriors. That guy really needs some history lessons."_

 _"What about you? Why... Why would you help me?"_

 _"Huh? What kind of question is that? Boris is a jerk! He has no respect for others too!"_

 _"Well... I mean... Lots of ponies around here didn't actually want to be my friends or help me especially a smart, beauty and cute like you."_

 _"Smart? Beauty? Cute?"_

 _"Forget what I said! I didn't mean it!" Ben yelped as he explained frantically and fearfully, "Well, of course - I meant it. I mean - you're really-! Ah... Look how cute and beautiful you are-! That's what I meant! I mean it's just compliment! I seriously wasn't asking a date! I was just trying-well-I was-! I was just trying to be nice. I just don't want to-!"_

 _As she listened, Twilight couldn't help but giggled happily, making Ben blushed in embarrassment. Great... His first impression was bad for the girl he has his first sight_

 _Twilight stopped while smiling at Ben, "It's okay. I wasn't laughing because you embarrassed yourself. I was laughing at how funny you are. You're really nice and gentle pony, Ben."_

 _Ben gasped, "Funny? Nice? Gentle? You mean it..."_

 _"Yeah... This is the first time that someone make me laugh. It's nice actually because I'd never laugh before in my life, not even a clown can make me."_

 _"Wow... Thanks. I guess..."_

 _"You're the first friend I ever make so far. Well, other than just helping my classmates - they're just my partners or I'm just assistant to help them to solve their homework."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah... Really..."_

 _Ben smiled a bit, "Thanks... I felt the same way too."_

 _"You smiled! That's great!" Twilight gasped happily. Ben gasped in surprise of what he just heard. He smiled? She held her hoof in front of him, "Let's try again - My name is Twilight Sparkle."_

 _Ben smiled as he shook hers, "Mine is Ben Maregallian."_

 _"Maregallian? But I thought it was Mare."_

 _"Well... Nurses didn't actually finish my birth certificate in time. So, they gave me a short sir name - Mare. But my mom told me my real sir name is 'Maregillian'."_

 _Twilight smiled, "Either way, I'll be glad to be your friend..."_

 _"Me too..." Ben smiled._

 _Thus, the start of new friendship..._

* * *

 _Flash scoffed in amusement, **"That kid... He's got something alright..."**_

 _"Wow... Sounds like you and Ben must have been good pals,"_

 _Spike commented through narration, **"Well, I don't know why you didn't try with other girls."**_

 _"Yeah, I want to know too. Don't keep us suspense!"_

 _Danielle added._

 _ **"Come on, guys. Be patient. Mummy'll tell us what's really going on,"** Nyx explained through narration._

 _ **"I will. Don't worry,"** Twilight narrated calmly, **"So, both me and Ben became good friend. We hang out together. We also did some studying, playing and even having our own lunches. Well... Someone wasn't happy with it."**_

 _Shining Armor found Twilight Sparkle waiting at the school's entrance. As they both were walking and passing some alley, they both stopped and heard some beatings and noises from the cornered and narrowed alley. Something bad has happened!_

 _As they approached to the alley, they gasped in shock. They spotted Boris and his gang punching and kicking Ben hard._

 _"That's for making fun of me!" Boris exclaimed in annoyance before kicking on Ben's guts hard, "And this is for taking my Twilight Sparkle away from me! No one takes her away from me!"_

 _"YEAH! Stupid Earth Pony!" Boxco and Dum-Dum exclaimed in amusement._

 _"HEY!" Shining Armor called angrily._

 _Boris and his gang turned to the front. The trio yelped fearfully as they quickly turned and ran off before they messed with the wrong crowds._

 _"Punks!" Shining Armor commented in annoyance. He and Twilight Sparkle turned to Ben. He helped Ben up, "You okay, kid?"_

 _Ben groaned painfully as he struggled in standing up, "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..."_

 _"No, you're not, Ben!" Twilight exclaimed in concern. She gasped upon looking at black patches and marks on his right eye, weakened legs and guts, "Sweet Celestia! You're hurt!"_

 _"It's nothing! I'm fine! Really! I'm fine!" Ben insisted yet cringed painfully, "I just need to go home now."_

 _Shining Armor hissed, "No way, kid! You need to see a doctor now."_

 _"No! Really!" Ben insisted as he turned and walked away. He grunted painfully, "I'll be fine. Don't worry! I'll see you guys tomorrow. See ya!"_

 _Ben galloped at once yet screamed and yelped painfully. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looked worry and concern for him. They didn't want him to get himself not only troubles but hurting himself..._

 _"Ben..." Twilight said sadly as she shed some tears out. Shining Armor came and patted her gently. She sniffed, "I'm sorry..."_

 _She really want to help her best friend..._

* * *

 _ **"Because of me, Boris will not only bully Ben but also mocked and teased him until he gives up. I feel sorry for him. And I feel responsible for it."** Twilight narrated in shame, **"But nevertheless, he slowly pushed his shyness and timid aside. He became a bit bolder and braver. He even stood up against Boris a bit for others or even use his cunning to beat him before because he had some help..."**  
 **  
"Wow... Sounds like Fluttershy comes out from her hiding spots but gives up so easily,"** Rainbow Dash commented in amusement through narration, **"No offense!"**_

 _Fluttershy sighed through narration, **"None taken..."**_

 _Danny chuckled, **"He sure got some guts."**_

 _For two years, Ben and Twilight have been friends for long as they studied together, play together with her family, working together as a team and having lunch together. Boris often came to bully and insult Ben. Tired and sickened of it, Ben insulted back while running away from him and his gang but often cried for help or pretended to get hurt by him in making teachers to punish him or send him for detention class. Ben sometimes stood up for others or help them in their situation, even though they're not his friends..._

 _ **"And you're still friends with Ben?"** Rarity asked through narration, **"Or... maybe something more?"**_

 _Twilight giggled in amusement through narration, **"Yes... He and I are still friends no matter what. But for some strange reason, I feel something else for him. I feel special for him."**_

 _"Oh... Somepony got crush..."_

 _Applejack joked in amusement._

 _Apple Bloom giggled, **"Wow! Really! I thought Applejack is the only pony got crush on Caramel!"**_

 _"Apple Bloom... That wasn't funny..."_

 _Applejack said in annoyance, **"Then again, you do have some crush on him, do ya? When did that happen?"**_

 _"Yes, I do. It happens after Summer Sun Celebration. He did something amazing in my life. He encouraged me to go to do it. And so, I decided to go to Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns. But..."_

 _Twilight smiled._

 _ **"Boris again..."** Everyone said in annoyance, **"What did he do?"**_

 _Twilight sighed, **"It's something that Boris should never have said that in first place..."**_

 _As Twilight was exiting the school's entrance to playground, she spotted Boris and his gang are bullying at Ben again. Ben can take care of them by reporting to teachers or other ponies but not this time as she noticed him cried and sobbed tearfully and painfully. He turned and ran off. Boris must have have insult him or something!_

 _Twilight groaned angrily as she glared at Boris, "What did you do to him?!"_

 _Boris smirked devilishly, "Just the truth. I didn't expect him to take that very hard."_

 _"Liar!" Twilight exclaimed in anger, "I'll report to headmaster about this!"_

 _Twilight turned and headed off in finding Ben as she hoped he doesn't get himself hurt of what Boris has insulted him..._

 _For hours, Twilight looked around and searched of her best friend. She came across the bench where she found him. He was looking at the pond with his sad and painful looks. Twilight approached Ben as she sat on it and closed to him._

 _She asked, "Ben... Are you alright?" Ben remained silent as he was still looking at the pond. she sighed, "Look. Whatever Boris has said, it isn't true. Don't let it get to your head."_

 _"But... I won't get to see you again..." Ben said in upset, "I'll be all alone. I would be happy to transfer but... That school is for unicorns only. I don't think here would help me make more friends..."_

 _"Ben, don't talk like that. I mean... Yeah, you weren't brave or strong, but you're kind and gentle Earth Pony I ever met. Look what you have done for the school - you helped some students about history and homework, you often helped them get their stuffs back and sometimes you stood up to any bully especially Boris. You still have friends..."_

 _"I guess so... But I need to know... Did you become my friend because of who I am or I was just bothersome to you..."_

 _"Ben..."_

 _Twilight thought of Ben's question. Truthfully, she just couldn't stand on bullies in insulting and teasing others but also didn't want to involve the mess. She helped them deal with the situation._

 _But Ben was different the than others. He wasn't just funny but a kind and caring pony who only wants to help ponies. He also wants to be strong and brave as any heroes. She felt something special about him that wants to stay and be together with him._

 _Twilight sighed, "I can't be honest, Ben. But I know one thing for sure - I'd never think bad about you. Like I said before, you're funny, nice and gentle pony I ever met. I'm happy to be your best friend, Ben as you are to me. After all, who make me laugh in the first place?"_

 _Ben sniffed as he wiped his tears off. He smiled a bit, "Thanks..."_

 _"Ben... I've got something for you. And I want you take it as the token of our friendship." Twilight explained as she took something out from the bag. She put it around Ben's neck and tied up gently. She smiled, "There. It's a perfect fit for you like a gentlepony."_

 _Ben looked at the pond. Beneath his neck was a red bow tie. He smiled and blushed a bit, "I guess so... Thanks."_

 _Twilight smiled, "No matter what happens, I'll always be there especially the red bow tie. I'll see you soon."_

 _As Twilight climbed down, Ben looked at her for the moment. He sighed in defeat. He has to do it before he lose the chance._

 _"Twilight," Ben called. Twilight turned and looked at him. He shuffled his hooves in embarrassment while looking at her, "I need to know... Will... Will... Will you... Will you be my special somepony when we grow up together?"_

 _Twilight yelped in surprise as she blushed in surprise. She thought for the moment as she didn't expect it so soon. She smiled, "I'll let you know tomorrow, Ben. And believe me, you are already special to me."_

 _Ben was surprised yet amazed as he smiled back to her, "Thanks, Twilight. You really are special to me..."_

 _Twilight smiled as she nodded. She turned and headed off while Ben watched and looked at her walking towards the sun. She really is something special..._

* * *

 _ **"Wow... That's something..."** Molly said in impressed during narration, **"Usually everyone will feel the love when they're in teens, but didn't expect now."**_

 _Danny snorted in narration, **"Just like how my sister fall for Mike."**_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Mike and Megan exclaimed in annoyance during narration._

 _ **"You really do like Ben, don't ya?"** Applejack asked through narration._

 _Rarity smiled, **"Sounded like one, indeed."**_

 _"What happen next? You did passed the exam and hatched Spike!"_

 _Nyx asked happily through narration._

 _Twilight smiled as she narrated, **"Yes... But something happen... Something terrible... I... I... I met a monster! And I found out of what happen to Ben!"**_

 _ **"What happened?!"** Everyone asked in concern._

 _In the evening, Twilight Sparkle was at the West Courtyard as she was looking for him. She hummed in fear and worry but prayed that nothing bad has happened to him. As she waited, she heard the bushed rustled. She turned to her back. It must be him!_

 _"Ben, is that you?! Hey, I need to-!" Twilight was interrupted upon spotting something emerged from bushes. She saw the blackish furred Earth Pony with sharp fangs, silver spiky long wild mane and tail and his eyes were crimson as the devil himself. He growled angrily while looking at her. She gasped, "What-! What are you?!"_

 _"Twi-Twi- Twilight!" Mysterious creature howled, "Help... Help... Help!"_

 _"Sta- Stay away from me! Stay away from me, you monster!" Twilight exclaimed in fear while moving back slowly before knocked the tree's trunk. As the creature approached and looked at her, she quivered and shivered in fear. As if she lost her oxygen, she fell to the ground hard with her eyes closed. She panted, "Ben... Ben..."_

 _ **"I thought I was finished... Moments later, he was gone. I was alive..."** Twilight narrated, **"When I returned to my family, I learned something terrible about Ben. I learned who was that creature! And I learned what happened to him!"**_

 _Twilight slowly opened her eyes as she found the creature disappeared and nowhere to be found. Why was she spared alive?_

 _As Twilight returned to Canterlot Castle, she found her family was talking to Commander Azuma, Captain Rexstrike and Headmaster Spell Nexus. She also found Boris was treated as his face was clawed badly, along with his friends treated from their bruises. She approached and asked of what happen. They told her._

 _Twilight gasped in shock as she refused to believe it. She started crying tearfully and painfully. As her family was about to comfort her, she quickly turned and ran off while screaming in pain and despair. Ben is gone!_

 _ **"Ben was 'spirited away' by Demon Pony! I'd never see him again. He's gone!"**_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

Back to reality...

Twilight's friends were in shock and concern of what they have learned. Not only that, they were all sad and pained to hear Twilight's painful past especially losing someone she has cared when she was a filly.

"Sweet Celestia..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in shock.

"Is... Is that the reason why you have these dreams?" Nyx asked.

Twilight nodded, "Yes... Now, you know why I'd never bother to make friends or be with my classmates again. I chose studies over others. It's not because I hate it but I'm scared of losing them again. I don't want to put anyone in danger because of me!"

Spike hummed, "Make sense... That's why you excused yourself a lot because of that monster."

"Twilight..." Applejack said in shock. She approached to her best friend as she gave the latter a pat, "You shouldn't be worry about making friends. You won't lose any of us because we're staying with you till the very end."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Applejack's right. We won't be gone so easily. You shouldn't let your guilt stop you."

"Even if your friends do leave you, they aren't really gone." Pinkie smiled as she pointed her hoof at her own heart. "They're still in here."

Twilight thought for the moment while wiping her tears off, "Thanks, everypony. You really are best friends a girl could ask. You really always be there for me." She sighed in upset, "But... It's never so easy to move on from someone you loved is gone... I feel responsible and guilty about not been there for him, and not to mention - I didn't give him my answer. I've missed him."

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm pretty sure that he knows the answer."

"Yeah... She's right about that. The way you talk about him, I'm pretty sure that he thinks that," Rainbow Dash supported. She hummed calmly, "You know... If we did capture that monster, he might know something about what really happen to Ben."

"To be honest, Dash. There hasn't been sight of him since Ben's disappearance. Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike have been on that for a long time. They found nothing..." Twilight said in concern as she turned and looked at the window. She hummed, "But you're right... A friend of mine did told me that 'spirited him away' doesn't mean he's dead. He could be alive... If we catch that thing, I might find the answer."

"Whatever it is, we'll be there for you. We always do..." Applejack said calmly, "Right, girls?"

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"We know you can do it, Twilight. Don't worry, Ben will be found. Don't lose hope." Megan sighed, "We've gotta go. Celestia and Luna expected us to be there and stayed at the castle. If you need anything, call us."

"Alright, thanks..."

"Okay... Good luck, my friends." Megan said.

As Megan and her family walked out and down the stairs, Twilight continued looking at the window as she wondered of how she is going to find and capture the monster. Her friends came and stood besides her. Seeing them besides her make her confident and hope that they can accomplish the mission. She can't give up now. They will find and hunt Demon Pony down. They will find Ben. they will find the truth behind the incident...

Outside of Twilight's room, Flash Sentry had overheard everything. He sighed in upset while showing pained and heartbroken face like something bad has happen to him.

"You're not the only who lost his best friend, Twilight. He is mine as well," Flash said painfully and guilty, "I should have been there for him. I should have stopped him..."

"You can't change what happen to the past," Shining Armor said as he walked the stairs up, "Twilight told everything to others?"

"Yeah... She did. So, what's up, captain?"

"Captain Rexstrike and Commander Azuma need you now. They said they need your help..."

"For what?"

"Investigating Ben's disappearance and Demon Pony's appearance..."

Flash was in shock and surprise. His military officers needed him to solve the investigation about Ben Mare's disappearance? He wondered - will he able to solve the mystery and find his best friend in time?

* * *

The mysterious creature was climbing the mountain of rocks which led straight to Canterlot. Why? What is the reason of him going to Canterlot? And more importantly, who is he? Could he be...

 _"Twilight... Twilight... Help... Me..."_

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

Mr. Loi is based on real-life math teacher of mine for inspiration and best teacher I ever respected since Junior High School (during Form 2)


	4. C3: The Return of Demon Pony

**Chapter 3: The Return of Demon Pony**

Twilight remained at her bedroom for two hours ever since she told her friends about Ben. She needed some time alone. Even though her friends have comforted her that they will find Ben and hunt Demon Pony, she felt responsible and upset that she couldn't be there for Ben or even tell him about her answer...

Her five friends were outside of the room as they wondered of what they can do to help and comfort her. Rarity gasped as she has the idea. She have the discussion with her friends of what they can do to help cheer Twilight up.

Princess Cadance noticed as she sighed in concern. She returned to Shining Armor and his family at his bedroom. They wondered if Twilight Sparkle was okay or not. She shook her head. They all sighed in concern as they were all worried for her.

"I wish there is something we can help her," Shining Armor said in concern, "I don't want to see her like that."

Princess Cadance sighed, "Me too..."

Twilight Velvet held and patted Sparky Comet who was snoring and sleeping while looking at Night Light. He sighed as he looked down in concern. Twilight's family were really worried for her. They all really wanted to help Twilight Sparkle. They really do.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike overheard of what happened. They all walked down the stairs to living room as they chatted and discussed together. They all wanted to help Twilight Sparkle after what she has done for them.

Spike sighed in concern, "If only there's something we can do for her..."

"I got it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in realization. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "Why don't we'all investigate and find any clues to Ben Mare's disappearance?!"

Nyx gasped in surprise, "Yeah! That's a great idea, Apple Bloom!"

"We could be..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in suspend before shouted happily in the house, **"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DETECTIVES!"**

Spike yelped in shock, and even everyone in the house too can hear the screams. Everyone really hated it when they do that. They all shushed at Cutie Mark Crusaders who giggled uneasily while blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay... You can go on ahead but don't be too late," Spike said firmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily as they all exited the house at once. He sighed, "Hopefully, Boris is not up to something funny again. I really hate that guy a lot..."

* * *

During the evening, both Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike questioned almost all of the staff members but they found nothing again. They questioned the janitor who was closing and locking the school's door. He was also the former veteran - old reddish-brownish Earth Pony Janitor with white short yet messy mane and short tail dressed with blue vest and worn a flatcap - Hoboken Joe about the missing colt.

Hoboken Joe sighed, "The last I heard was he heading back home to get himself ready to meet up with Twilight. I thought he was on his way to meet up with her but I was wrong. You know what happened."

Commander Azuma sighed, "Alright. Thank you, General."

"General? Please..." Hoboken Joe scoffed a bit, "I'm too old to be General. Just be sure he is found and safe from harm. Bring that monster to justice. Twilight needs him."

Captain Rexstrike nodded in understanding, "We'll make sure of that. You have nothing to worry about, Joe."

Hoboken Joe nodded, "I believe in you. I'd better go and meet Loi for the usual drinks."

Hoboken Joe headed off in meeting his old friend - Loi now. Both Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike turned and headed off as they have someone to meet up with. And at the same time, they have the chats.

"So far nothing..." Commander Azuma said in concern, "We spent six years in finding the boy and monster across the Equestria. And we're no closer to any of them."

Captain Rexstrike nodded in agreement, "Yeah... And the only clue we can find them is go back and learn how the incident happened."

"Yeah... Both Spell Nexus and Flash Sentry are our only hope to know about it six years ago."

"We'd better hope so, Cody. Otherwise, this would be another goose chase again. I told Shining Armor to pass message to Flash Sentry. We should meet up at the restaurant."

Commander Azuma nodded in agreement as he and Captain Rexstrike headed off at once. They came across the restaurant where Flash Sentry was waiting near to the entrance. The Pegasus Soldier turned and saluted to both Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike. The commanding officers saluted back to him.

"Good timing, soldier," Captain Rexstrike saluted.

Flash Sentry nodded firmly, "Just doing my job. What can I do for the investigation?"

"Tell us how it happened. Tell us when's the last time you saw him," Commander Azuma asked firmly, "Both you and Ben were friends before..."

Flash sighed in concern, "It's not pretty. But here's how it happen..."

Flash Sentry told Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike about what had happened to his best friend. The military officers listened carefully as they believed there is clue behind the incident...

* * *

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Mane Five and even Spike took Twilight Sparkle out for the walk across the Canterlot. They were all heading to the spa for rest and relaxation. And they were doing it for their best friend.

Twilight sighed, "Girls, you don't need to do this for me."

"Sure, we must," Rarity insisted happily, "After all, we're best friends."

Rainbow Dash huffed, "If it doesn't involve stupid spa..."

Applejack groaned a bit as she gave Rainbow Dash a nudge, "Eeyup. We want what is best for you. We don't want to see you being upset and pain after what you have told us about Ben."

"Applejack's right. We want to help you," Fluttershy added.

Pinkie smiled happily as she bounced, "Yeah! No more frown faces! Give us your smiles! I want to see it! Everyone wants to see it."

Twilight smiled a bit to her friends. They all smiled back to her. They were relieved that she smiled at least.

Shining Armor patted Twilight's back gently, "You're really lucky, Twiley. You have so many friends to care for you, other than your family. I'm so proud of you."

Princess Cadance smiled, "But we'll still always be there for you if you need some help."

Spike smiled as he hugged Twilight, "Plus, you can always count on me - your best and number one assistant! I'm happy to assist!"

Her friends and family smiled at Twilight. She smiled back at them, "Thank you, everypony... Thank you so much. Come on. Let's go. I just hope the girls are not getting themselves in troubles."

Spike scoffed, "Don't worry. What could possibly gone wrong?"

Rarity gasped as she pointed to the front, "Like them?!"

Twilight and her friends turned to the front. They found Boris and his gang approached them. They all groaned in annoyance. The nerve of the bullies?!

"What do you want, Boris?!" Twilight demanded angrily.

"Just asking you for for a date," Boris smirked proudly. Everyone but his stooges gave the annoying glance at him. He continued, "After all, I'm sorry for being rude to your friends about what we discussed. So, from now on; I won't make mistakes. I promised. I won't talk back about him again. I won't insult Ny... Ny... Whatever her name is! He's now in peace..."

"He's right," Boxco and Dum-Dum exclaimed happily.

Twilight's friends growled in annoyance and anger. Boris is still trying to seduce Twilight and make her forget about Ben! The nerve of him!

Twilight huffed as she pushed Boris aside, "Not a chance. Why don't you go and hunt some monsters down? That's what you're good at. So don't waste your time with me."

Twilight headed off. Before Boris could do anything, her friends one-by-one pushed, slapped, punched and kicked him aside but very hard before following with Twilight Sparkle. That was everything he has done for insulting Earth Ponies, Humans and Ben.

Boris groaned in annoyance while Boxco and Dum-Dum remained silent while whistled innocently.

"She rejected me! AGAIN! I won't be denied again! It's not gonna happen! Nopony takes her away from me! Not even that runt!" Boris screamed as he held his Diamond Sniper up high. He slammed it down hard, "Nopony! She's mine!"

 ** _BANG!_** His sniper shot straight up to the sky. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in concern. They really hated their boss for firing the gun without giving them heads up. Lucky there was nothing or was it?

A shadow formed on the ground where Boris and his gang were standing. Both Boxco and Dum Dum looked up. They both yelped in shock as they quickly moved aside. Before he could ask, a pile of bricks dropped and knocked him to the ground hard. Boris moaned painfully as he felt his head dizzy and pained.

Twilight and her friends turned and found Boris got knocked out. They were all shocked and surprised as they wondered - who did to Boris?

"Wow... That was close!" The goofy voice said in concern. They looked up and found Derpy slowly descended to the ground. She sighed, "Whoever shoot that on sky, he's crazy or stupid. He could have hurt someone else. Like me. I almost knocked the chimney. I'm glad that no one gets hurt."

Twilight and her friends were in shock and surprised of what they just heard. Derpy was the one who knocked the chimney on Boris?!

"You did this?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Derpy was confused. Fluttershy pointed at the back. Derpy turned to her back. She gasped in shock. She saw the pile of bricks trapped Boris to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! What have I done?!" Derpy asked in shock and concern.

Rainbow Dash patted Derpy, "Cool it, Derpy. This one you can excuse."

"Why?"

"This one is a jerk and cruel to not only Humans but also Earth Ponies. He could be referring to Dr. Whooves."

"WHAT?!" Derpy exclaimed in anger. She growled in anger while glaring at Boris, "You'd better watch your mouth or I'll knock you to the ground! You hear me?! Nopony insults Doc or any of my Earth Pony friends!"

Derpy then kicked the dust off on Boris. She then trotted off while seeing Twilight and her friends stood before her. They all smiled happily. Using her camera, Rainbow Dash took the picture of Boris being trapped by the pile of bricks. She chuckled in amusement.

"Thank you so much, Derpy. Seeing Boris gets what he deserve makes me feel better now," Twilight thanked Derpy happily, "So would you like to join us in the spa?"

Derpy looked surprise and confused as she asked, "Me?"

Twilight's friends commented happily and nodded in agreement with her. They all smiled that they should let Derpy joined them in the spa.

Derpy blushed, "Oh shucks... Sure why not?"

"Just follow us," Twilight said happily.

Twilight and her friends were heading off to the spa. Boxco and Dum-Dum approached and looked at their boss trapped beneath the pile of bricks.

"You okay, boss?" Dum-Dum asked.

Boxco nodded, "Yeah... You seriously got some bang up on your head."

Boris groaned in anger, "Just get me out of this pile of bricks now!"

Both Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in concern as they began digging and shoveling the pile of bricks out while Boris still stuck and waiting to get out of it.

* * *

At Canterlot Castle's Throne Chamber, Megan and her family reported the news to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about what Boris did. Princess Celestia gritted her teeth in anger while her eyes narrowed in hatred and raged while Princess Luna remained silent about it.

Megan noticed Princess Celestia's looks. She turned to her family, "We'd better go now. Our princesses need some rest. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Ret some

Megan noticed their temper as she turned to her family, "We'd better get going now. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest now, Celly and Luny..."

Megan and her family bowed again. They got up and left the throne chamber now.

The Royal Sisters were now alone. Princess Celestia cried in anger and agony as she slammed both of her hooves on the ground hard. She then cried and sobbed tearfully and painfully. Princess Luna looked upset, despaired and worried to see her older sister being in despair and pained. The younger one approached and hugged her older sister in comfort and passionate.

Princess Luna shushed gently, "Celly... It's okay... It's okay..."

Princess Celestia grunted, "Damn him... How dare he! This has gone too far! He will pay for this! He will pay for what he has done for him!"

"I know... But without the proof of what Boris did to him, we cannot sentenced him yet."

"You're right. I hope Commander Cody Azuma and Captain Rexstrike find the boy. They will hunt the monster. They'll learn of how the incident happened. But when we find if Boris's report is false, he will deserve the punishment. He will..."

Princess Celestia's eyes narrowed in anger while glaring at the night. Princess Luna remained quiet while looking at her. Who was the pony Princess Celestia referring to?

* * *

During the night time, most of Canterlot Ponies have returned to their home while other went out for late supper and drinks. The Royal Guards were on posts in patrolling and guarding the area, the walls ad gate in making sure no enemies will entered and invade their homes.

Commander Cody Azuma and Captain Rexstrike continued chatting with Flash Sentry of what happen to the incident.

"The last time I was with him..." Flash Sentry sighed in shame, "He and I have broke our friendship and brotherhood. I left him alone. Ben went and meet with Boris. I'd never seen him again."

Captain Rexstrike hummed suspiciously, "So, it was Boris that Ben was supposed to meet with. He knew something really happen to that kid. Boris claimed that he and his gang were passing by. But they found Demon Pony attacked Ben before it could attacked them. But what you have said now - he's hiding something."

Commander Cody Azuma nodded in agreement, "Agreed. He knew what really happen from the incident. It looks like we found not only the lead but also the evidence and suspect. But just in case, we should visit Headmaster. He might know something about Demon Pony. It might be related to Boris's mischievous pranks."

"Good call," Captain Rexstrike nodded, "We're almost finish in solving the puzzle."

Flash shushed to his commanding officers, "Did you hear something?"

Commander Cody Azuma and Captain Rexstrike immediately be quiet as they listened carefully. Flash was right. They did heard something. They heard somepony chewing food. But unlike the chewing food sounds like civilized, it was more like wild animal in hunger. Three Royal Guards looked at each other before nodded firmly.

Royal Guards Trio moved to the walls at once as they moved slowly like the crab's walking. They approached to the edge as they took a peek. They gasped in shock and concern. They spotted the familiar black creature eating Donut Joe's donuts.

"It's him!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in shock. He growled in anger, "We finally found him! Let's finish him!"

Captain Rexstrike held Flash back, "Easy, kid. We need him alive. He has the answers of what really happen to Ben."

Commander Cody Azuma nodded in agreement, "Rex's right. We'll have to stun him first. First we interrogate him, and then we will finish him off for what he has done to your best friend."

Flash Sentry groaned in anger and upset. As much as he wanted revenge on the monster for spirited Ben, he has to put it aside for now. He needs to know what really happen to his best friend.

Royal Guards Trio armed with their bows and stun arrows. They all taken the aim at the monster. They have him on his sight.

"Hey, pal! We're closed for the night!"

Commander Cody Azuma, Captain Rexstrike and Flash Sentry yelped in shock and concern. They looked up ahead. They saw Donut Joe approaching the Demon Pony. He's gonna ruin their chance in stunning the monster.

Donut Joe exclaimed in anger, "You gotta pay for those, they ain't for free! Did ya hear me?!"

The Demon Pony roared wildly and angrily. Donut Joe yelped fearfully as he jumped and fell down on the ground hard. He looked up and saw the monster approached him. It growled in anger. Donut Joe quivered in fear and worry as he was about to get killed.

Before the monster could do anything, some arrows flew passed it. Someone is shooting at him. He turned to his back. He found Commander Cody Azuma, Captain Rexstrike and Flash Sentry aimed their stun arrows and bow at it.

"No! No! Not now!" Demon Pony exclaimed in fear. It snarled wildly, "Don't! Nooooo! STAY AWAY!"

Demon Pony snarled as his eyes slowly transformed his greenish eyes into demonic crimson eyes with yellowish irises. He roared wildly and demonically.

Commander Cody Azuma gasped, "Shit! He's gone wild! Stun him now! Stun him now!"

Commander Cody, Captain Rexstrike and Flash Sentry fired their stun arrows at Demon Pony. The monster dodged the attacks while striking and slamming the arrows to pieces. It roared wildly and angrily. It turned and galloped at once.

Flash hissed, "He's getting away! Come on! What are we waiting for?!"

Flash Sentry headed off at once. Captain Rexstrike followed him while firing his stun arrow at Demon Pony. Commander Cody Azuma teleported some of scrolls to other Royal Guard squadron. The army need to be alerted and readied for the monster. The commander headed off and went after his comrades to bring Demon Pony down.

Donut Joe sat down still while showing his feared and freaked-out looks. What was that?!

As three Royal Guards continued chasing and firing their stun arrows at the Demon Pony, it swung its pieces and broken some stalls and the supplies to pieces or even throwing some stuffs at them. Royal Guards dodged the attacks and avoided the broken pieces. They continued chased after and hunting the monster down.

Demon Pony growled in anger before roared wildly and angrily. It's still angry and upset that he couldn't escape the Royal Guards. It refused to be captured by them.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Demon Pony exclaimed in anger.

Flash growled, "Not if I hunt you down, freak! Not everything you have done to my best friend!"

"Remember! We need it alive!" Captain Rexstrike reminded Flash firmly.

Commander Azuma nodded in agreement, "If it's dead, we'll never find out of what happened to Ben Mare! We need it alive!"

At the Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, Spell Nexus was closing and locking down the house. He sighed as he was still upset and disappointed that he hasn't imprisoned in prison for everything he has done to others and even Nyx. The Princesses pardoned him and gave him the chance to redeem his mistakes someday...

As Spell Nexus turned, he yelped in fear. He found Demon Pony was running towards him. He was lucky as more of Royal Guard armed with their spears at it. The monster turned and continued running. Commander Azuma, Captain Rexstrike and Flash continued chased while firing their stun arrows at it.

Spell Nexus slowly moved back before fall his flank down hard. He panted heavily, "Dear Celestia... The Demon has return..."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders continued traveled and walked around the Canterlot Town in questioning about Ben Mare's fate. But...

Scootaloo groaned in upset, "We have been going through this for hours! And we still found nothing!"

Sweetie Belle sighed, "I know what you're getting at. Nopony never knows about the colt. And they gave the same answer as Twilight."

"Maybe we should go back." Apple Bloom said as she turned and glanced at the clock tower, "It's done getting late. Mah big sis probably wondered where I've gone to."

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Yeah... You're probably right. We aren't getting anywhere now..."

"Great... I really want to meet and know about Ben. I really do..." Nyx sighed. Suddenly, she stopped as she heard some crashing, cracking and smashing noises. She stopped, "Did you hear that?!"

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders listened carefully, they did hear what Nyx heard. But not only that, they also heard roar like wild animals, shouting angrily and even shooting arrows. As they slowly looked up, they all gasped in shock and feared.

Cutie Mark Crusaders spotted Demon Pony was running towards them. The Royal Guards were chasing and firing their stun arrows at him.

"What... is... that?!" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Is that Demon Pony?!"

Scootaloo yelped in fear, "Who cares?! RUN!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear as they turned and ran off at once. Demon Pony was still running in the same positions as them.

Flash Sentry gasped in fear, "Oh no! We've gotta stop it now!"

"I hear ya!" Captain Rexstrike agreed as he turned to the soldiers, "Keep pressing forward! Don't let the Demon Pony escape! Stun him down!"

Commander Azuma nodded in agreement, "We can't let it hurt other innocents!"

The Royal Guards continued running and chasing after the Demon Pony. They better stun and catch it before it could hurt other children or ponies...

* * *

Boris grumbled and muttered angrily as he and his gang were walking away. Not only being upset that he was trapped by the pile of bricks but humiliated by goofy and klutzy Derpy. He hated that a lot ever since Ben came to the school when he was young colt.

Boris groaned, "Who does that filly think she is?! How dare she humiliated me?! Nopony humiliate me! Nopony!"

Boxco scoffed, "You've got darn right, boss. Man... Talk about harsh day. First, we almost got burnt and punched by that nutty unicorn! And now, you've got slammed by the pile of bricks."

Dum-Dum sighed, "Well, at least they didn't call him Boris Bountyhunt the Animal again."

Boris stopped as he turned and glared at Dum-Dum. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in fear and worry while covering their own mouth.  
 **  
"WHO CALL ME THAT?!** " Boris demanded in anger. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum pointed at each other. He growled in anger as he summoned his Diamond Sniper. He aimed it at his frightened and nervous stooges, "Why I oughta-?!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Boris and his stooges stopped as they turned to the front. They spotted Cutie Mark Crusaders were running away from something fierce and scary scared them off. They spotted Demon Pony chasing after the fillies before the Royal Guards came and chased after it.

"Did I see... What I see?!" Dum-Dum asked in shock.

Boxco gulped, "I think I did see... What you see?!"

Boris smirked, "Perfect. It's here. Time for my revenge! It's gonna regret for scarring me! I'll make sure of that! There is no way she's gonna deny me of avenging that runt!"

Boris headed off while holding his Diamond Snipe while Boxco and Dum-Dum followed him.

* * *

Twilight and all of her friends have finished their relaxation at the spa. Now they were on their way back to Twilight's home. Not only they finally felt relaxed and eased from the spa, they get to see Boris being humiliated by Derpy. Not much to make her happy after talking about Ben, she seems to calm and happy for now.

Twilight sighed, "Thank you, girls. I finally feel relaxed."

Spike sighed in relief, "I'm glad that to see you happy again."

Her friends smiled as they all commented happily to her that they were glad to be there for her and helped her whenever she's down, saddened and pained.

"I wonder if Apple Bloom and others made it back or not," Applejack asked in concern.

Rarity smiled, "I'm sure they will. After all, Sweetie Belle is very good in making sure everyone follow the rules. Therefore, she should be back home."

Rainbow Dash hummed, "Anypony got idea if the fillies found any clue that can help us?"

"I certainly hope so," Fluttershy nodded before sighed in relief, "Nothing can go wrong."

Pinkie yelped in shock as she pointed out, "You mean like that?!"

Twilight and her friends followed and looked at where Pinkie Pie was pointing at. They all gasped as they found Cutie Mark Crusaders were running away. The fillies were chased after by the Demon Pony. It was chased after by Royal Guards. They were followed by Boris and his stooges.

Shining Armor gasped, "Was that-?!"

Princess Cadance gulped, "I think it is! It's here!"

Twilight gasped, "Nyx! Cutie Mark Crusaders! Hurry! They need us now!"

Twilight and her friends quickly headed off at once. They all went and chased after the group. They have to rescue Cutie Mark Crusaders and helped Royal Guards in stopping and hunting the Demon Pony down now!

* * *

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders continued running, Scootaloo looked on her right direction - an empty yet narrowed alley. She quickly stopped and entered the alley. The rest of her friends followed her at once. They quickly ran straight to the end and hid behind the boxes. They panted heavily and tired while peeked as they spotted Demon Pony passed the alley. They all sighed in relief.

"That was close," Nyx said in relief.

 ** _SNARL!_** Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped as they looked up and found Demon Pony jumped off the building. It landed on the ground. It turned and glared at them while snarling wildly. They yelped fearfully as they slowly moved the way back. But they stopped as they turned and found the walls standing before them. They're trapped!

Scootaloo gulped, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

 ** _ROAR!_** Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and found Demon Pony was approaching them. They quickly held and hugged each other tightly while closing their eyes. They were about to get eaten! But...

Nothing happened. The Cutie Mark Crusaders opened their eyes as they found Demon Pony closed his eyes while growled a bit like something hurt it. It opened its eyes as the crimson demonic eyes transformed into greenish normal eyes like a human or pony. What's going on?!

It lowered his head down as it sniffed them carefully yet gently. Cutie Mark Crusaders quivered and shuddered in fear and worry. Demon Pony hummed upon looking at Nyx. It gasped in surprise.

"You... The black filly..." Demon Pony said in shock and surprise. He growled gently and softly, "I remember you..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked confuse and worry as they wondered how does he know about Nyx. Nyx stared at the Demon Pony for the moment. She gasped in surprise as if she know something about Demon Pony!

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _A year ago and before she was named..._

 _In Everfree Forest, the black filly looked around as she looked very lost, confused and scared. She has no clues of what's going on or even know who she really is. As she continued wandering around the forest, bushes rustled. She slowly turned to her back as she wondered what's behind of her back. She gasped in fear._

 _She encountered the pile of woods and branches mixed and combined forms of Timberwolves. They snarled and howled wildly and angrily. They all looked hungry as they stared at her. She gasped in fear. She turned and galloped at once. The filly ran as fast as she can from the Timberwolves. The wooden monstrous wolves chased after her._

 _She came across the large edge of small hill-like. The filly gasped in fear as she turned to the front. She was surrounded by Timberwolves. She quivered and shivered in fear while staring at the monsters in fear. She whimpered in fear as she covered and braced herself from being eaten by them!_

 _ **HOWL!** The filly looked up. She found the blackish werewolf pony-like with the crimson demonic eyes. It was snarling at the Timberwolves. They snarled back at it. It roared wildly as it jumped and pounced the first Timberwolf. It slammed its hoof-claws hard in striking and shredding the wooden wolf to pieces. It turned and roared at the rest of Timberwolves. They roared wildly as they all charged and pounced at it to the ground. They fought at it very ferocious and wild._

 _She gulped in fear while shuddered in fear. She didn't want to involved with animal fights. She turned to small bushes. She quickly jumped and hidden within it. As she was hiding, she witnessed the fight between the mysterious wolf pony-like and Timberwolves._

 _The second Timberwolves jumped and was about to pounced on wolf pony but it slammed the former to the ground hard. Third one rammed the wold pony to the tree but the latter slammed its hooves on the former to the ground hard. Both fourth and fifth charged in as they stroke and clawed at the wolf pony who fought back fiercely. Fourth slammed its claws on the wolf pony's right eye. The wolf pony rammed and charged through the fourth one's chest. It then kicked the fifth one hard. Sixth, Seventh and Eight jumped and slammed it to the ground as they tried to shred the wolf pony who howled in anger and pain as it was fighting back. It howled wildly as it fought and shredded them to pieces._

 _The wolf pony howled at five Timberwolves. They all yelped fearfully as they whimpered in fear. They turned and trotted off at once._

 _As soon as the Timberwolves ran off, the wolf pony panted heavily as its crimson demonic eyes slowly turned into normal greenish eyes. It looked around with the gentle and worried looks._

 _"Where is she?" Wolf Pony asked in concern. He sighed, "Of course, why else she would come back and thanked me? I'm a monster. I hope she's fine."_

 _The wolf pony turned and trotted off to another place. The filly overheard everything as she was in shock and surprised. That creature protected her? Why?_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Nyx was surprised and shocked of what she was looking at. The Demon Pony was actually the same creature that saved her from the Timberwolves a year ago!

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry yet confused as they wondered what happened next. Nyx and Demon Pony were looking at each other in shock and surprise. What happen next?!

"Hold it right there!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock as well as Demon Pony. They looked to the front as they found Royal Guards armed with bows and stun arrows aiming at it. Twilight and her friends have arrived.

Twilight gasped, "NXY!"

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash screamed, "Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!"

"SIS/MUMMY!" Cutie Mark Crusaders called.

Demon Pony growled softly while groaned painfully as if it was trying to maintain or control something within its body. Captain Rexstrike charged in as he immediately grabbed Cutie Mark Crusaders at once while Commander Cody Azuma levitated them to safety.

Cutie Mark Crusaders trotted and hugged their respective family members as they all cried happily and relief to be safe from harm. With the children in safe hooves, Mane Six and Royal Guards turned and faced the threat of Canterlot - Demon Pony.

"We have him now..." Twilight snarled a bit.

Mane Five, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance stared at the demonic wolf pony-like. This is their first time to see and encounter the ferocious wild demonic wolf-like Demon Pony. He's indeed fierce and dangerous as Twilight had described.

Flash Sentry nodded firmly, "Yeah, we do. This time, it won't get away. We won't kill it until we know what happen to your best friend."

Twilight nodded, "Thank you, Corporal..."

Commander Cody Azuma and Captain Rexstrike marched to the front while glaring at the struggled Demon Pony. Royal Guards armed and aimed their bows with stun arrows at it.

"Demon Pony! You are under arrest," Commander Cody Azuma exclaimed fiercely, "For spiriting the boy away! Terrorizing the hearts of fillies and colts! And above all, destroying and ruining the festive for Equestria's Annual Foundation Day!"

Captain Rexstrike continued, "Stand down now. We'll go easy on you and you will not be harmed as promised. Do not go berserk. Calm down as we move and approach you slowly without harms."

Demon Pony growled a bit while glaring at the ponies. It sighed calmly as it doesn't want to pick a fight. It has no choice but to listen and not gone berserk. It still remained firm and guard. It nodded its head.

Everyone was surprised and shocked to see it. Demon Pony understood and willing to give in?!

Both Commander Cody Azuma and Captain Rexstrike looked at each other while nodded firmly. They both slowly and cautiously approached to the Demon Pony while the Royal Guards remained firm and on guard with their aiming at it. They know how dangerous and wild it is. They need it alive, so all can learned of what happen to Ben.

As the commanding officers were almost there to reach Demon Pony, a loud rifle shots sounded. Everyone yelped in concern. Demon Pony roared in anger as his eyes turned into crimson. Both Commander Cody Azume and Captain Rexstrike gasped in shock. They knew it's angry again.

"HAHahahhaha! I got you now, freak!" The cocky voice called. Everyone looked up as they found Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum stood on the building. Boris aimed his Diamond Snipe Blaster at Demon pony. He smirked, "This time, you're dead, filth!"

"Nooooooo!" Everyone screamed in concern.

Flash Sentry growled in anger as he refused to let Boris ruin the plans and effort to capture Demon Pony. He shot the Stun Arrow at Boris's chest. The monster hunter fell to the back while firing his Diamond Snipe Blaster up. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in concern as they quickly helped him up.

Demon Pony roared angrily as it rammed both commanding officers hard. It charged straight at the rest. Twilight and her friends screamed fearfully and frantically. They quickly jumped and moved aside.

Shining Armor joined in as he and his Royal Guards fired their stun arrows at the charging Demon Pony. It dodged and avoided the arrows as it charged and rammed all of Royal Guards hard. It then escaped at once. They all struggled and hurried in getting both the bows and arrows up while preparing themselves in aiming and firing.

As Demon Pony running, it turned and took a glance at frightened and worried Twilight Sparkle. Its crimson eyes turned to greenish eyes again. It hissed in concern and shammed while shedding a teardrop. Mane Six, Princess Cadance and Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed it. Demon Pony galloped at once as it disappeared to another alley of darkness. Royal Guards chased after it while firing their stun arrows.

Shining Armor and Flash Sentry approached Twilight and her friends as they all asked if they were okay or not. All of them answered with a sigh, frightened or worried.

"Twiley?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Twilight stared at the alley of darkness as she wondered, "Why did it cry? Who is that Demon Pony? Its eyes... so familiar..."

* * *

Somewhere in Canterlot...

Demon Pony escaped the Royal Guards. It looked around in making sure that no one follows it back to its hideout. It approached to the window of unknown building which located near to Canterlot Castle. It pushed the window. It jumped into the room. The room was messy and ruined.

Demon Pony sighed in shame as it walked across the messy room. It shown unhappy yet painful, sympathetic and hurtful looks. It was shamed of its nature and berserk powers whenever it got scared and shocked by someone or feeling want to go wild.

It approached to the torn portrait. It pushed on the wall gently. The wall opened in two doors - secret compartment. It took something out from the secret compartment. It held the small blue box with the name tag. Demon Pony looked at it carefully before sighed in upset.

"No... Not after what happened years ago and today, she will never accept me," Demon Pony said in pain as it slowly put its box back in of secret compartment. He looked down in shame, "All I want... is to be with her."

It sighed in upset, "I'm kidding myself... She would never see me anything... but a monster..."

Demon Pony stood up as it approached and laid down on its bed, "It's hopeless."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	5. C4: Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

In the morning...

Royal Sisters and William-Richards Family were at the Throne Chamber. Mane Six, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Captain Rexstrike, Commander Cody Azuma, Flash Sentry were there as well. Boris and his gang were even there as well as their boss just recovered and awaken from his tranquilized arrow. The ponies from the small town have gathered as they were all complaining and demanding angrily about the latest news which involved Demon Pony and the ruined of their festival and stalls for Equestria's Annual Foundation Day.

"Everyone, calm down!" Princess Celestia ordered firmly yet calmly. But ponies continued complaining and demanding angrily. She hissed, "Please, calm down! Let me explain!"

Princess Luna hissed in annoyance as she shouted, "SILEEEENNNNTTTTTT!"

Everyone yelped as they immediately covered their ears while stopping complaining and demanding about the problem. And even Twilight and her friends felt the same as well.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Thank you, Luna. But was that necessary?"

Princess Luna shrugged in admitting, "When thou struggled calm the citizens down, we shall raise the Royal Canterlot Voice to make them obeyed. Now may we proceed?"

Princess Celestia nodded in understanding as she turned and faced, "Please. Now we begin the meeting. Please, report me of what happen last night. One-by-one..."

Ponies complained, "Some monster broke to my house and ruined my beautiful sculpture! Something just ate my Equestria's Annual Foundation Day cake! All of the trees we planted were destroyed! My stall is destroyed! The banquet is gone! My dresses! My arts! My toys! I will have my lawyers about this! That monster is gonna be sorry for this!"

Danny hissed, "Something tells me that I don't even want to know about the monster."

"What kind of monster are we dealing with?" Megan asked Princess Celestia in concern.

Command Cody Azuma hissed in pain from his left shoulder since the attack from Demon Pony, "Demon Pony... A creature that first appeared to hunt and spirit the child away from eight years ago..."

Captain Rexstrike nodded firmly while rubbing his head, "Yeah... We confronted it. It's that monster alright."

Everyone but Twilight and all of her friends gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard.

Donut Joe nodded as he continued, "It's true! It's true! I saw that monster with my own eyes! It's really here. It scared me out of Lord of Tarturus himself! It's inside my head now!"

"Indeed it is..." The veteran yet philosophical voice spoke in shock and concern.

Everyone turned to the left side of throne chamber where Spell Nexus emerged from pillars. He worn the mask of fear, scared and worried.

Rainbow Dash grunted, "What the heck is he doing here?!"

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash. He's pardoned already," Twilight nudged Rainbow Dash.

Nyx nodded, "It's not his fault. Princess Luna's parasite of darkness has affected him and make him his slave to bring me out. He's still good pony."

"And by my book, I still don't trust him," Rainbow Dash remarked in annoyance.

"I saw it with my own eyes too. Make no mistake. It is him! He has returned to finish what he has started! Vengeance is upon us!"

Everyone gasped in fear and worry of what they just heard and learned. Demon Pony from eight years ago has returned

"He? Seriously? I didn't know Demons got the gender," Molly said in surprise.

Megan and her family shrugged in confusion and surprise as well.

Princess Celestia hissed, "This isn't good. We have to capture it. Spell Nexus, is there anything else you can tell us about Demon Pony. I want him to be captured alive."

Spell Nexus nodded firmly, "Yes, your highness. I have the information about his kind. And it is very rare of it too since he did came from the horrible domain of Demon Land.

While the creature are truly aggressive and dangerous creatures to face with, they're intelligent and resourceful as well. But be warned of his nature; crimson shall bring wrath and destruction while green is his calmness and steady. And whatever happens, never rely your magic. He will not feel the pain! So be prepare for his wrath!"

The ponies screamed fearfully and frantically. It's too much for them!

Boris moaned and yawned as if he just woke up from his dream. He spotted the crowds screamed in fear and worry. He sighed in annoyance as he hated to see this again. He took his Diamond Sniper again. He shot it up to the sky. Everyone yelped as they were all silenced.

"BORIS!" Everyone exclaimed in annoyance.

"What?! You want them to shut up, don't you? And I did." Boris shrugged casually. He winked happily at the princesses, "Your highness; with your permission, I would like to hunt and bring that monster to justice."

"Like what you did when we almost had him?!" Flash Sentry demanded angrily. Everyone gasped in shock. He continued, "We almost had him! We cornered him to the building! Both Commander Cody and Captain Rex were trying to calm him down for us to capture him until you came in and blown everything up!"

Everyone but Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern. Royal Sisters and Megan's family turned to Twilight and her friends who nodded in agreement.

Boris grunted, "Hey! I resent that! I did this because of him giving me a hard scratch! No one scratch me face! Instead of sparing him, we should kill him!"

Everyone chatted of what Boris had said.

Captain Rexstrike grunted in pain, "Killing him?! You mean you want the witness to be killed?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boris demanded.

Commander Cody Azuma huffed, "Don't play with us, Boris. The reason we want him alive is because he has the answers of what happen to the young colt! And we're not gonna stop until we have the confirmation!"

"So, that's it?! You're gonna let him roam around and destroy anything?!" Boris demanded in annoyance. He huffed, "As if giving that brat a chance is bad enough?! I'd prefer him to be killed than sparing him! Besides, the kid is dead!"

The ponies chatted again as they slowly agreeing with Boris's point-of-view and concerns. Twilight and her friends hissed in concern now. If they kill Demon Pony, they won't have the chance to know what happened to Ben!

Commander Cody Azuma hummed suspiciously, "Really? Why are you so obsessed in killing Demon Pony? Was it for revenge? Or cover up?"

Boris gulped, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Captain Rexstrike huffed, "Well, if you don't know what we're talking about, then you wouldn't mind us asking Demon Pony about eight years ago?"

"I'm telling you! The kid is dead and gone for good!" Boris exclaimed, "And for goodness sake, he's a monster. He kill that kid! Who would anyone believe in him?!"

Commander Cody Azuma sighed, "Until we confirm of how the kid died, no one kills Demon Pony. This is not personal vendetta or revenge. This is still on-investigation. And we will solve the problem! Unless you actually tell us the truth, no one believes in you than demons."

"You're crazy! It's the truth I'm telling you!" Boris exclaimed frantically and nervously, "Please, you have to believe in me! I really did saw that day! It was that monster kill him!"

Captain Rexstrike huffed, "We'll see about it, Bountyhunt the Animal. For now, stay put or go to jail."

Boris grunted angrily of what he just heard. Boxco and Dum-Dum whistled calmly while looking away. He hated his nickname a lot.

Commander Azuma grunted a bit, "Unfortunately, we won't join the hunt since we got injured."

Captain Rexstrike nodded while grunted, "Yeah... We need some rest and heal ours as soon as possible. Then, we'll go and hunt the monster down."

Twilight Sparkle approached Royal Sisters, "Your majesty; with your permission, my friends and I would like to take care of Demon Pony." Everyone looked at her. She continued, "We have saved the Equestria for some times from Nightmare Moon, Discord and even the Changelings. We can handle with the Demon Pony. We'll get some answers about my best friend..."

Spike cleared her throat, "Well, technically it was Princess Cadance and Shining Armor took care of the Changelings. But you're right at the end because you and your pals did imprisoned them inside their own castle for good."

"Oh brother..." Nyx rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Everyone chatted together as they slowly changed their minds and agreeing with Twilight Sparkle's point-of-view.

Princess Luna hummed, "They seem to be confident with it. And so do I. They did save me from the parasite of darkness."

Princess Celestia asked in concern and uncertain, "Are you certain, Twilight?"

Twilight turned and looked at her friends. They were all firm and confident as they smiled. She smiled as she turned to her mentor, "Yes, we are."

Princess Celestia nodded firmly, "Then, you have our permission. Good luck, Twilight."

The ponies in the throne chamber cheered wildly and happily as Twilight and her friends are gonna save them again, just like before.

Twilight turned and glared at Boris, "And Boris... Stay out of our way, or else we won't play nice, Bountyhunt the Animal!"

Everyone then laughed in amusement while Boris groaned and screamed angrily as he hated being called by that name. Boris also won't have the chance to kill the monster.

Twilight and her friends turned and marched straight out of throne chamber while the crowds cheered for them. Royal Sisters looked at each other before sighed as if they were praying and hoping Twilight and her friends to survive it. The Royal Sisters also shown the concern yet serious looks.

Megan and her family noticed it as they wondered why Demon Pony has attract the princesses' attention. What is their secrets? Why are they so interested on the monster?

* * *

Twilight and her friends have returned to their home as they were making preparation from the lavender unicorn's home - picks, ropes, trapper, sticks, shovels and more. They have to do whatever it takes to capture and take the Demon Pony down before he could damage the festivals or even hurt others like what he did to Ben.

Twilight turned to her friends, "Are you alright? Sorry about the stalls you have worked so hard."

Rarity sniffed unhappily, "It was the best stall for dresses I ever make. They're mess! Destroyed! Gone! RUINED!"

Fluttershy nodded, "All I want is make my animal friends sing happily about how great the Equestria is. And now they're scared and frightened to come out and sing."

"My Apple Family's Meal and Food are gone! All the hard work that my family worked is gone," Applejack said in disappointment.

"And the worst about this is that there is no party! Party popper!" Pinkie Pie screamed, "Curse you, Demon Pony!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Well, I don't have anything to worry about except for scaring the kids off and ruined my friends' works! No one messes my friends! I'm gonna kick that monster off!"

Applejack approached and patted Twilight Sparkle, "What about you? Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am." Twilight said confidently, "I'm determined to do whatever it takes to bring Demon Pony to justice for Ben! Or we're gonna get confirmation about the incident. What about you girls?"

"YEAH!" Mane Five exclaimed proudly.

"Count us in!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed happily.

Mane Six turned and glared at Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. The latter smiled nervously while laughed a bit.

"You four are not going," Twilight said firmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock. She continued, "You all are gonna stay here. Spike will look after you."

"Aw... Why?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike asked in shock.

Applejack gave the young fillies a glare, "You know why! You know what happened before! And we're not gonna let you all go around and get yourself caught and spirited away by that Demon Pony!"

Rarity nodded, "I for once agree with Applejack. It's too dangerous!"

"So stay put and be good little girls!" Rainbow Dash ordered firmly.

Fluttershy glared at them a bit, "Or you will get the Stare from me!"

"Or better!" Pinkie exclaimed happily while smiled widely. Everyone yelped as they know her look well. She smiled, "You'll be grounded... FOREVER! Forever..."

Everyone sighed in relief as they thought she was gonna gone berserk due to her being insecurity and panicked since her special surprise birthday party. They hated that looks and attitude. And they also hoped she won't gone for 'cupcake eating' time.

Twilight turned to Spike, "I'm counting on you, Spike. Don't let them out, no matter what happen!"

Spike saluted firmly. Twilight and her friends marched out of the lavender unicorn's room before shutting it up.

Spike grunted a bit, "Why do I always get the babysitter job?!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders huffed in upset as they'd never get their chance to find not only their own Cutie Marks but also helped Mane Six to hunt and capture Demon Pony or finding about what happened to Ben Mare. Not fair...

* * *

At the Canterlot Bar in the evening, Boris was sitting on his chair while glaring at the fireplace while muttered and grumbled in anger. Both Boxco and Dum Dum were bringing the Apple Ciders as they all approached to their boss.

"Who does that filly think she is?!" Boris exclaimed in anger and upset. He glared at the fireplace, "She mess with the wrong stallion! No one does that to Boris."

Boxco scoffed a bit, "You've got that right, boss."

"First, I was drove by her temper! Then, I got humiliated by that klutzy Pegasus in public! And now, I was denied for my hunt! I will never get my revenge!" Boris immediately grabbed all three Apple Cider before drank some. He then threw them straight at the fireplace, "This way too much to bear!"

Dum-Dum gulped, "More Apple Cider?"

"What's the use?!" Boris complained angrily as he looked away from the fireplace, "I'm ruined!"

"Are you serious?!" Boxco asked in shock as he approached to the front, "Come on, boss! Don't give me that look!"

Dum-Dum nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Pull yourself together, boss!"

Boris looked away. Boxco and Dum-Dum hummed in concern as they wondered how they can cheered and convinced their boss to change his mind. They hated to see him like this. They gasped in surprise before looked at each other. They both smirked as they know a trick can cheer him up.

Boxco hummed, "If only that nopony can find and capture it first..."

"Nopony knows what really happen to the kid," Dum-Dum completed the sentences. He smirked, "This means they have to believe Boris is telling the 'truth'."

"Yeah... But Boris is too upset to think that, Dum-Dum."

"I know what you mean. Twilight could have been his."

Overheard what his stooges had said, Boris hummed calmly and thoughtfully, "No one can find and capture it? Hmm... No one..."

Boris: _My little friends, I'm afraid I've been thinking_

Boxco and Dum-Dum gasped before looked at each other. They smiled happily as they slowly turned to their boss.

Boxco pretended gulped as he turned to his boss: _A dangerous pastime_

Boris: _I know...  
But that little bratis Twilight's friend  
And he'd been inside her head so long  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

Boris levitated and dragged both Boxco and Dum-Dum to the front while showing his devilish smirk. Both of them gulped quietly as they wondered of what he will do now.

Boris: Since _I took a last look at that brat  
See, I promised myself that I'll get Twilight Sparkle  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

Boris held both Boxco and Dum-Dum closed to him as the three of them discussed quietly. They all snickered and laughed in amusement.

Boris: _Guess!_

Boxco and Dum-Dum: _The Boss is Back!_

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum: _Demon Pony will die!_

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum took their Apple Ciders as they cheers their drinks up wildly. They then danced wildly and happily.

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum: _No one plots like Boris_

Boxco: _Takes cheap shots like Boris_

Dum-Dum: _Plans to take the monster down like Boris!_

Boris: _Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_

Boxco and Dum-Dum: _As down to the depths you go_

Boris: _I won't even be mildly remorseful_

Boxco and Dum-Dum: _Just as long as you get what you want in the end_

Boxco: _Who has brains like Boris?_

Dum-Dum: _Tricks on his sleeves like Boris?_

Boris: _Who can hunt any kind of monsters and demons like Boris?_

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum: _So the girl of his dream will be his completely  
My what a stallion  
BORIS BOUNTYHUNT!_

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum laughed happily and crazily. They really enjoyed their plans very much. They can't wait to get started. They can't wait to hunt and kill the Demon Pony for good.

A bucket was thrown on Boris's head. Monster Hunter yelped painfully. He turned and found JusSonic the bluish stallion in 30s dressed with sunglasses and black vest.

"Keep it down! I'm listening the radio here!" JusSonic complained in annoyance, "It's been busy and tired day especially a monster running around the town!"

Ponies nodded in agreement as they turned and minded their own business. JusSonic turned and grumbled angrily as he and some of his pals listened to the radio. Boris huffed as he turned to his stooges. Three of them snickered evilly. They can't wait to start...

* * *

Twilight and her friends were outside while her family were standing inside their home. Mane Six were about to go out and fulfill their mission.

Night Light sighed in concern, "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it's not wise for you-!"

"Daddy, you know why. I can't just ignore it..." Twilight said firmly.

"I know... I know he means to you. But think carefully. Just remember why you were part of the mission. Please, be careful."

"I know, daddy. I know..."

Night Light hugged Twilight Sparkle, followed by Twilight Velvet. The parents hugged their daughter passionately as they cared for her so much. They don't want to lose her due to Demon Pony have spirited her best friend away.

Applejack approached to the Sparkle Family, "Mr. Night Light and Mrs. Twilight Velvet, don't you worry about Twilight. We'll look after her. We promised."

"Take care..." Night Light said softly as he and his wife departed from hugging Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight nodded firmly, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Twilight and her friends turned and headed off at once. Her family can do is watch them headed off to hunt the Demon Pony down.

"Daddy... Will Twiley be alright?" Sparky asked.

Night Light sighed, "I hope so... I hope so..."

"So do I," Twilight Velvet nodded in agreement.

Inside of Twilight Sparkle's room, Spike was standing near to the door as he is both bodyguard and babysitter for Cutie Mark Crusaders. The little fillies were chatting with each other about what they can do now since Twilight and her friends have banned them from going out.

Apple Bloom groaned, "It's not fair! We should be out there helping them!"

"Yeah. I mean, how can we find our cutie marks and help find Ben if we can't get involved?" Scootaloo pouted in upset.

"Well, we don't wanna get into trouble again." Nyx grunted a bit. "But what could we do?"

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Stay out of trouble, I guess."

"No!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in upset, "If my sister and her friend get into trouble, we'd never forgive ourselves when we weren't there for them! We've gotta help them!"

Scootaloo stood up, "She's right! Rainbow Dash won't able to beat that freak alone! I'd say we go out and help them!"

Nyx turned and looked at Spike was sitting before the door, she hissed in concern, "But Spike is watching us now. No way my puppy dog eyes will work on him since he's a Baby Dragon."

Sweetie Belle hummed before giving a smirk, "Leave it to me. I've got something special for Spikey-Wikey..."

At the Canterlot Garden, Twilight and her friends were setting their gears up. They have to be ready for the Demon Pony before it could damage the annual day's festival and hurt other ponies as well.

Fluttershy shyly yet scared in giving her friends some headsets. She put it on her head, "Alright. Headsets are on, Twilight."

Twilight nodded as she turned and glanced at the sun setting down, "It's almost time... Once the moon is in place, we'll split up and cover some area from Canterlot Town. If you see anything, report in before you pick a fight especially you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance while having her hooves crossed, "Just my luck..."

"I just hope we can get it done. I still need to tend some of dresses for us to wear for the upcoming annual day," Rarity commented in concern, "And of course, I don't want to pick a fight with the monster too."

"Rarity, the dresses is the least of our worries," Applejack commented, "We should be worry about the monster. No telling when he'll strike or attack us."

"Yeaah! No way he's gonna wreck my party! You know what happen if somepony wreck my party?!" Pinkie exclaimed in anger, "I'll wreck and tear them to pieces. And make them into-!"

"PINKIE PIE!" Mane Five exclaimed in anger.

Pinkie yelped, "Sorry! My bad..."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Honestly, Pinkie Pie. When you ever gonna stop that?!"

"Twiley!" A familiar voice called. Mane Six turned to their back as they spotted Shining Armor, Flash Sentry and some of Royal Guards approached them. He sighed, "Glad you didn't start your search. Otherwise, me and my team may accidentally set your traps up."

Twilight sighed, "Very funny. What are you doing here, Shining Armor? I told the Princesses that we can handle it."

"I know... But they insisted me and Flash Sentry to help you. Heck, even my commanding officers did the same thing to me too. Don't ask me why but both princesses and officers were a bit... determined and obsessed."

"Determined and obsessed?"

"Yeah... Believed me, I think they wanted to capture and interrogated the Demon Pony. All this for Ben? Not insulting, just wondering."

"Yeah... I know what you mean."

"Think he is connecting to the Royalty?"

"Maybe... But can't you trust us?"

"Of course, I do. But come on, wouldn't it hurt to have BBBFF-LSBFF moment together again? We didn't spend much of it since you left for Ponyville." Shining Armor sighed, "I want to make it up for you."

"Shining Armor..." Twilight said in shock and surprise.

Flash Sentry saluted, "Please, Twilight Sparkle. Give us the permission to help you. After all, he's your big brother."

Rarity hummed, "Well, a little help wouldn't hurt."

Mane Four nodded in agreement. They could use some help to deal with the Demon Pony.

Twilight sighed in annoyance, "Fine. We'll work together. But we have to be careful too. Demon Pony won't be easy to capture and deal with especially he's immune to Magic."

Shining Armor smiled as he and Flash Sentry assigned all of Royal Guards to each of Mane Six. Both of them stayed with Twilight Sparkle. Hopefully, the assignment will end well and captured Demon Pony for good. They can finally get the answers too...

* * *

"Good idea, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in surprise.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were taking some gears and wearing their capes. They then pushed the binded of several towels and blankets. They then climbed it all the way down while Spike was snoring and sleeping on his bed with some glitters on his mouth.

As soon as they reach to the ground, they quickly galloped at once in search of Twilight and her friends.

Nyx giggled, "I didn't know that Spike get knocked out.

Sweetie Belle smiled playfully, "It's a tactic that my sister loved to do. Tempt Spike with some jewels but add some sleeping potion on it. And the next, he fall asleep."

"Wow... Didn't know that dragon would fall for that so easily," Scootaloo giggled in amusement.

Apple Bloom smiled, "This is perfect time to find Twilight and others."

"Help them to hunt and get the Demon Pony for good!" Nyx added happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped and headed off at once...

* * *

The Moon has raised to the sky as it darkens...

Rainbow Dash and her squadron of Royal Guards were at the tree. They used their binoculars in surveyed the area. She hummed in concern as she tapped her headset in contacting her fellow mares.

"Dasheresque to Egghead! No sign of monster over here."

Twilight sighed in annoyance, _"Really, Rainbow Dash? What's with the nicknames?"_

"Seriously?! This is so awesome when we're all the secret agent or military army!" Rainbow Dash insisted, "They're so cool!"

Twilight grunted, _"Forget it, Rainbow Dash. This is not about awesomeness. So, cut that out."_

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Fine... Party Popper..."

 ** _"THAT PARTY POPPER IS GONNA BE SORRY!"_** Pinkie screamed angrily through her headset. Before Rainbow Dash and her Royal Guard exclaimed in shock. Pinkie continued, ** _"YOU HEAR?! HE'S GONNA PAY!"_**

Rainbow Dash yelped in shock before grunted, "Really? I really hate to see the dark part of Pinkie Pie..."

Royal Guards remained silent for the moment as they don't even want to.

* * *

Using her headset, Twilight called Rarity, "Anything, Rarity?"

 _"No, darling..."_ Rarity replied through headset. She gasped, _"Ooh! I did see some jewelry in some local store. Maybe, I should-!"_

"Don't even think about that, Rarity," Twilight exclaimed in annoyance, "Let's focus on the mission. If you see that monster, call for help!"

Rarity sighed, _"Fine..."_

Twilight ended her headset. She took her binocular up in checking the area, Both Shining Armor and Flash Sentry looked at each other. They were worried about her and her behavior.

Shining Armor approached Twilight Sparkle, "Twiley... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Twilight answered firmly, "I will do whatever it takes to bring that monster to justice! I will make sure he will never destroy or ruin the Equestria's Foundation Annual Day! Never..."

Shining Armor sighed, "It's Ben, isn't it?"

Twilight paused for the moment before she sighed, "Yes..."

Flash sighed as he approached Twilight, "We know how you feel, Twilight. He was great friend to you. I wish I knew what happen to him. Somehow, wish I could see him myself..."

Shining Armor patted Twilight and Flash Sentry, "So do I. But please, Twiley. Don't let vengeance ruin your life, Twily. This is not what Ben would have wanted. Please, promise me."

Flash nodded in agreement, "Shining Armor's right. Ben wouldn't want you to do this either."

Twilight sighed in defeat as she tapped on her headset, "Fine, I promised. I'd better check with Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Hopefully, we found something..."

Flash hummed, "Maybe I should tell her the truth about Ben. She deserved it."

"I know. But she can't now," Shining Armor patted Flash Sentry, "He means to you as he is to her. Once this is over, you'll tell her about him. You can tell her about adventures and fun you and him have."

Flash sighed, "This is more than just friendship. There is something about him you haven't seen yet."

* * *

Fluttershy and her Royal Guards were walking across the Canterlot Town. As they were searching, they stopped frequently when they came across some animals. She was helping some animals back to their safe haven and home.

As Fluttershy and her guards came to the dressing corner, they immediately stopped. They quickly hidden beneath the corner as they were watching the event. They spotted monster chewing the chained of fruit stall. He then eating the food happily and wildly. It's the Demon Pony!

Fluttershy gulped as she turned to her headset nervously, "Girls, I found him..."

 ** _"YOU DID?!"_** Mane Five asked in shock and surprise, **_"WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"_**

Before Fluttershy could responded, the Royal Guards cried wildly and determinedly as they took their swords and spears out. They charged straight at Demon Pony. The monster yelped and roared angrily as his eyes turned into berserk crimson eyes.

Fluttershy gasped in fear. As three Royal Guards stroke and thrust their spears out, Demon Pony swung his paws at them hard. He turned and glared at the frightened and nervous Fluttershy. He growled in anger and hunger like a wolf has stalked and cornered a sheep for its satisfying hunger.

Fluttershy whined in fear, "Please... Don't eat me..."

Demon Pony growled a bit wildly and angrily. What will happen to her?

* * *

Twilight and her friends have regrouped and reunited at the center of Canterlot Town after they received the latest report from Fluttershy.

"Any word from Fluttershy," Rarity asked in concern.

"I don't know!" Twilight hissed in concern and feared, "We've got cut off. I think the monster gotten her."

Pinkie shook her head in denial, "No way! We would have heard Fluttershy's unmistakingly screams and whining right about now!"

Shining Armor turned to his Royal Guards, "All units. Be ready for him! And whatever happens, Demon Pony must be taken alive! Use stun arrows only!"

As the Royal Guards prepared their bow and arrows, Twilight and her friends were ready to fight and capture the monster. They heard the growling and roaring wildly and loudly. They looked around in search of it. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. They looked up. They gasped in shock.

Demon Pony roared wildly as he landed straight to the ground. His eyes has turned into crimson eyes - Berserk. Twilight and her friends yelped in shock as they quickly departed and moved away from him. They turned and glared at him. He's here!

Pinkie groaned in anger as she took her Party Canon out, "You're mine! DIE!"

Pinkie fired her Party Canon at the Demon Pony's chest hard. He shook his head as he growled in annoyance. He roared in anger as he charged straight at her.

"MARCO!" Pinkie exclaimed wildly as she fired her Party Canon a few times at the monster. He dodged and avoided the attacks while charging straight at her. She giggled a bit while firing her Party Canon, "You were suppose to sat 'POLO'!"

Demon Pony growled in anger, "Not in mood!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as shew flew straight down at Demon Pony, "I bet you like this!"

As Rainbow Dash flew close to him, Demon Pony moved to his left. She turned and flew straight back at him. He dodged it. She repeated it again but missed for few times.

Demon Pony growled, "What are you doing? Are you trying to be a flying rocket or something?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Maybe... And I just found one target!"

Rainbow Dash dived down while flying straight at Demon Pony. He smirked darkly as he moved to his right side. She yelped and screamed fearfully. She slammed straight on the tree trunk hard. She moaned and groaned painfully as she slide down hard.

Demon Pony snickered, "Watch out for that tree, Rainbow Crash!"

"You will pay for that, beast!" Rarity exclaimed. Demon Pony turned as he found Rarity charged at him. She launched her thousands of punches at him but missed as he dodged and avoided the attacks. As she stopped, he growled angrily before launched his loud and wild roar at her. As he stopped, her mane was messy and ruined. Rarity gasped in shock, "My hair!"

Demon Pony growled, "Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you!"

Applejack huffed as she spun her lasso up, "We'll see till you get lassoed, wolf!"

Applejack thrown her lasso on Demon Pony's neck. He roared wildly and angrily as he kicked and trotted at some cans and trashes wildly.. She pulled him down as hard as she can in tiring him down. As he was exhausted, she quickly tied the Demon Pony up at once.

Twilight was astounded yet surprise and confuse. Why won't Demon Pony fight back? She knew that he was provoked because of Boris ruined both commanding officers' chance in calming and capturing him down. Why not now?

Rarity sighed, "I wish you could have done that soon."

Applejack shook her head in annoyance. As Twilight and her friends approached to captured Demon Pony, he growled angrily and wildly. He was trying to break free. With such tremendous strength, he broke free from the tied ropes. He stroke Applejack to the ground.

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed in shock as she quickly help and drag Applejack away from Demon Pony.

"Get him!" Shining Armor ordered.

Shining Armor and his Royal Guards cried wildly and determinedly. They all charged straight at Demon Pony. They fired their stun arrows at him. He dodged them or even torn them to pieces. And at the same time, he swung his punches on them hard and quick. As he continued dodging and attacking Royal Guards, he kicked Shining Armor on his face.

Flash charged in and ready to strike Demon Pony down. Demon Pony roared angrily as he clawed at the young soldier very hard to the ground. Flash moaned painfully.

Demon Pony gasped as his eyes turned to his greenish eyes, "No! FLASH! BROTHER! No..."

"WHAT?!" Twilight and her friends asked in shock, "Did he just-?!"

"STOP!"

Twilight and her friends stopped as they spotted Fluttershy came to the front. The girls gasped in surprise.

"You're okay?!" Twilight asked in surprise.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. But there's something you need to know. Remember why he attacked us yesterday night?" Her friends nodded. She continued, "That's because he was provoked. And he entered the Berserk for protection. The Royal Guards attack him, and he was forced to do it and attack them back."

Twilight gasped, "That's it. You're right. The Demon Pony didn't chase Cutie Mark Crusaders because of hunger. He was provoked and chased by Royal Guards. Military Officers tried to calm him down before capturing. But He attacked us because he was provoked by Boris and his gang!"

"So, how are we gonna catch him?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Same what Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike did," Twilight said firmly.

"Calm him down later, rescue Shining Armor and Sentry now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern. Demon Pony went close to both Shining Armor and Flash Sentry. They have to save two Royal Guards now! Before he could do anything, both disappeared from his sight. Twilight and her friends were shock as well.

"We got them! They're okay, mummy!" The filly's voice called. Twilight and her friends turned to their left. They gasped as they spotted Nyx and her friends were with Shining Armor and Flash Sentry. They grunted angrily. Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern. Nyx giggled uneasily, "Hi..."

"Honestly..." Twilight said in concern. She turned and faced with Demon Pony. He armed himself ready for anything. She sighed calmly, "Before you attack me, let us talk."

Demon Pony was confused yet surprised, "What?"

"We don't want to fight. We just want to talk. We promised you that we won't hurt you. We want to help you..."

Demon Pony growled a bit as he has no idea what he can do now. He sighed calmly as he turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle with his gentle and calm greenish eyes.

"It's the eyes again. Why? Why does his look familiar?" Twilight asked in surprise. She cleared her throat as she asked, "Who are you? What happen to my friend - Ben? I need to know..."

Demon Pony sighed, "Ben... He's-!"

 ** _BANG!_** Everyone yelped in shock and concern. They know who did it again. They looked at Demon Pony's back. They found Boris and his gang were charging at him!

"Yeah, boss; you got him trapped like a monkey!" Boxco exclaimed happily.

Boris snapped angrily as he whacked his Diamond Sniper on Boxco's head, "Trapped like a rat, you moron! He's mine!"

Demon Pony roared wildly as his eyes turned. He entered his Berserk Mode. Boris fired his Diamond Sniper at him but missed as Demon Pony dodged the crystal bullets for few times - jumped on and off the table, rolled over to his left and finally hovered back.

As Demon Pony was about to turn, he knocked Twilight Sparkle and even tripped himself into the opened ponymade hole!

Everyone gasped, "TWILIGHT!"

* * *

Both Twilight Sparkle and Demon Pony dived and landed straight to the ground hard. They both moaned and groaned painfully. She slowly woke up as she found herself landed on the sewer. As she looked around, she spotted shadowy figure approaching. It revealed itself a greenish crocodile.

Twilight gasped, "Crocodile!"

Twilight screamed in fear. Before the monster could do anything, Demon Pony pounced and slammed the crocodile to the ground. He roared wildly and angrily while the reptile monster roared back. Both monsters fought and pounced at each other hard and ferociously, and even biting and clawing as well for few times.

Twilight Sparkle was surprise and shocked of what she was seeing. First, he didn't fight back. And now, he's saving her?

Demon Pony gave the hard scratches on the crocodile. The reptile monster yelped in fear as it turned and ran off at once. He breathed heavily while groaning and grunting painfully. Twilight was in shock and concern. As much as she thinks of him monster, she needed to help him.

Twilight approached, "Are... Are you-?!"

"STAY AWAY!" Demon Pony exclaimed in pain yet anger, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M JUST A MONSTER. YOU AND I NEVER MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

Demon Pony immediately galloped and trotted off at once. Twilight was stunned and surprised of what she just saw and heard. What does he meant by that? Was he a stalker for food and lust? Or was it something else about him?

* * *

Shining Armor punched on Boris's face hard and ferocious while Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Royal Guards and Boris's stooges watched the event. They hated to see Shining Armor's bad side.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Shining Armor demanded in anger as he slammed Boris to the ground, "I thought the princesses made it clear that Twilight and her friends are doing this!"

Boris grunted painfully, "Come on... You know I was just helping. Besides... It's better that monster is killed than nothing. I already knew her friends and brats weren't much of help especially Earth Ponies! Thank goodness, Humans weren't there to ruin anything."

Shining Armor punched Boris's muzzle hard, "SHUT UP! No one talks to my sister's friends like that especially Earth Ponies! And if she died-!"

"Easy, Shining Armor!" The voice called. Everyone gasped as they turned to the ponymade hole. Twilight emerged from the hole as she approached to her friends, "I'm okay."

All of her friends and family trotted towards her, "Twilight, you're okay?!"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah... And you won't believe what I've just got through..."

"What about Demon Pony? Did you see him?" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

Twilight hesitated about the subject as she wondered she should tell them or not. She knew nopony will believe her so easily. A monster saved her? Impossible...

"All I know is that he's gone," Twilight answered. Her friends and family sighed in disappointment. She continued, "I'll tell you later when we get back home."

Shining Armor turned and glared at Boris and his gang, "Thanks a lot. Demon Pony is on the loose now!"

"Hey, come on! At least we tried to help!" Dum-Dum protested.

Boris nodded firmly, "Yeah. I'm just doing what I have to for Canterlot! That monster must died!"

Shining Armor punched Boris to the ground hard, "What part of 'Demon Pony is not to be killed', didn't you get it?! The Princesses would like to hear my report and your tale. You're in trouble now!"

"Come now, all because of one little mistake?"

"Make that a huge one!"

Twilight and her friends turned and glared at Cutie Mark Crusaders. The little fillies gulped in concern as they don't like Mane Six's looks.

"Young lady..." Twilight said sternly while tapping her right front leg, "You and your friends are in lots of trouble."

"You've said it. Of all the stunts you just pulled, this is the worst, Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves, "Some ponies need some time off. And it's serious one too!"

Rarity nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

Cutie Mark Crusaders grunted and moaned in upset as they and Mane Six headed straight home as well as both Shining Armor and Flash sentry. They also left Boris and his gang. Their attempt to get the Demon Pony didn't turn up well especially Twilight Sparkle as she found something strange about Demon Pony. He's not what he appears to be. And why does said - **_'You and I are never meant to be together'_**? There's something more about him...  
 _  
To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Boris's Own Song_** is based on **_Gaston's Own Song_** from **_Beauty and the Beast (Disney)_**. Originally it's gonna be full but chose the reprise instead because it's short and focused on Boris's goal and foreshadowing about hunting and killing Demon Pony.


	6. C5: Mystical Mystery

**Chapter 5: Mystical Mystery**

In the morning...

"OF ALL THE RECKLESS YOU HAVE MAKE! THIS IS THE WORST!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in anger and annoyance. Boris and his stooges yelped and quivered in fear and worry. She continued, "What you did from last night is unacceptable! You were told that not to interfere Twilight and her friends' mission!"

Boris chuckled a bit, "Come on, your highness. I was trying to help them. After what that Demon Pony did to me, I can't guarantee Twilight's safety..."

Princess Cadance landed on the ground while glaring at Boris, "Guarantee her safety?! You ruined Twilight and her friends' chance to capture it! And based on Shining Armor's report, she was trying to win the beast's heart until you came and ruined it! And not to mention, you almost shot her!"

"Aw come on! You can't tell if that Demon Pony is really gentlepony. After all, Demons are very sly and cunning monsters to deal with."

Boxco chuckled a bit, "And he did not shot her too."

Princess Luna huffed in annoyance, "While it is true that Demons can be cunning and sly, some can be sincere and gentle if we show them we meant them no harm, such as Centaurs and Gargoyles."

Boris exclaimed in concern, "But I still think that I should handle it! After all, we wouldn't want her to be end up like-!"

"Enough!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in annoyance, causing Boris and his gang yelped in fear and worry. She continued, "Heed this warning - if you ever interfere Twilight and her friends' mission again, you will suffer the consequence. And I can assure you - it will not be pleasant either..."

Boris and his stooges gulped in concern as they all nodded in agreement. They won't interfere Twilight and her friends' mission again.

"NOW LEAVE!" Princess Luna shouted in anger.

Boris and his stooges yelped and whined like the puppy dogs. They quickly ran off and left the throne chamber before they could get themselves into more unnecessary troubles.

Princess Cadance sighed, "One of these days, I just wish Boris disappeared instead of him..."

Princess Luna approached and patted Princess Cadance for comfort, "There, there. Cadance. We all do miss him. And I wish I could meet him in pony. He's really such a sweet colt from what my sister has told me."

"But still... I have the feeling he may tried to disobey the order again," Princess Cadance said in concern, "Should we keep an eye on him?"

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "I agreed. He could jeopardized Twilight and her friends' mission. I feared they won't able to handle both obstacles at the same time."

Princess Celestia shook her head, "Don't worry. I have confidence that Twilight Sparkle and her friends can handle it. They all have overcome the impossible before. And I know Boris is hiding something. And hopefully, they can expose it to us and everyone."

Princess Luna and Princess Cadance remained silent for the moment. They wondered if Princess Celestia will be alright or not...

* * *

Boris and his stooges have exited the Canterlot Castle. The crimson Unicorn was very furious and upset as he muttered angrily.

"That went well," Dum-Dum complimented.

Boris levitated Dum-Dum up high, "I'm not out yet! We'll continue with the plan until he find him. And we will kill him before anyone learned about it!"

Boris scoffed as his horn stopped glowing. Dum-Dum yelped and screamed in fear as he dived straight at Boxco's head hard. They all both yelped and moaned in pain. They both quickly held and rubbed their heads gently.

Dum-Dum moaned, "Boy... Touchy..."

Boxco nodded, "You said it. Pain to my flank..."

* * *

At Twilight's home, Twilight and all of her friends were having chats and discussion with each other about how they can hunt down the Demon Pony. It has proven difficult and challenging for them to deal with than any creature they faced. Megan and her family were there to help and assist them in anyway they can since they have Rainbow of Light.

Twilight also explained to her friends about how she escaped Demon Pony that she was rescued and saved by him from the sewerage crocodile. Her friends and even for Megan's family were in shock and surprise to hear it.

"Wow, wow and wow... I didn't expect that." Rainbow Dash said in surprise.

"It's so unbelievable..." Flash commented in concern.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I agree. I thought he would have escape and left you died. But instead, he chose to help and save you."

"Yeah... For a Demon Pony, he's actually nice," Pinkie commented.

Fluttershy nodded, "As long as we don't provoke or attacked him, he won't go Berserk on us."

Shining Armor hissed, "I guess he's not really monster than we thought..."

Spike nodded, "Yeah... And I thought thinking Zecora being voodoo witch is crazy enough because of her stripes. But it turns out that she's nice and kind zebra."

"I'm worry about something else," Shining Armor said in concern as he turned to Flash Sentry, "He called you 'brother'. Do you know about him?"

Flash shook his head, "No, sir. I don't think I know him. If I do, I would have told you about him."

"He does make a point. But there's one thing I don't get," Applejack said in concern, "What does he mean by 'you and I are never meant to be together'? It sounded like he knows you and loved you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I wish I knew. And the only pony I have feeling for was Ben. But he's gone."

"Now, darling. We can't be certain that he's really gone," Rarity comforted Twilight, "Remember what you have said - he could be spirited away meaning he's not gone."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. All we gotta do is capture and make that monster talk about what really happen from that day."

"While I agree to it but..." Fluttershy hissed in concern, "We shouldn't be so harsh on him. We don't want him to go Berserk again."

Pinkie hummed and nodded, "She's right. That Demon Pony may not want to fight but that guys packs lots of punches. And not to mention, he can be one angry and wild crazy demon too for us to handle with him."

"Well, I'd say we need some coolest gadgets to beat this guy," Rainbow Dash suggested wildly, "If we have those from the start. Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changelings or any bad guys will think twice of whom they're messing with. Just in case, if we don't use Elements of Harmony."

Spike whistled in amazement, "That's so awesome!"

Flash nodded, "Yeah, you definitely need those things if you ever encountered some monsters or enemies to deal with."

Rarity hummed and nodded, "While I maybe a lady, but I too need some protection against some serious threat such as Demon Pony. I do not want my mane to be at mess again."

"I still don't like it. It sounds mean and harsh..." Fluttershy said in concern.

Pinkie shrugged, "Well, my Party Canon isn't. But still, we so need them for a big fight like Changelings Army or Nightmare Force. No telling when it may happen."

Applejack sighed, "I hate to say it but she's right. We definitely need some weapons to fight Demon Pony or any bad ponies. We can't just rely on Elements of Harmony if anything goes wrong."

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "I guess so... But let's focus on Demon Pony subject. Last night was the failure because of our little careless and reckless for against him. We have underestimated the Demon Pony's intelligent and ability. He's more than just aggressiveness and wild Demon than we thought."

"And don't forget about that stupid Boris and his stooges. If they hadn't come, we would have that Demon in custody easy as pie." Applejack remarked.

"Don't you mean 'cake'?" Danny asked.

Molly hummed in concern, "So, how are you all gonna catch him? He can go Berserk or even outsmart all of us before we could make a move."

Shining Armor sighed, "We need to corner and outsmart him somehow..."

"Rather than just attacking him head on, we should understand him. Learn about him. The more we understand and learn about his species, the more we're well prepared for him," Danielle said. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, "I watched about the animals from National Geographic and even History Channel. They were quite useful."

Everyone hummed a bit as they wondered if it was a good idea or not.

"It's not such a bad idea," Megan commented as she turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, you read lots of books, isn't there a book that we can read about Demon Pony?"

"Hmm... Not really... There isn't much about Demons because most ponies were afraid of them," Twilight said in concern. She gasped in realization, "I remembered now! There's one pony who can help us - Spell Nexus. He has a book that tells us about supernatural, ancient creatures and even Demons. He kept it well for only emergency should there be a threat."

Rainbow Dash grunted in anger, "Remind me why we need him again?"

"Rainbow Dash..." Rarity said bitterly, "I admit that I couldn't forgive him of the things he has done to us and Nyx, he was being manipulated and controlled by the Parasites of Darkness."

Fluttershy nodded, "I agreed. Besides, he seems upset and unhappy with his action too. He feels sorry for the mess he has make."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah. And I feel sorry for him too."

"Whatever that guys did before, it's in the past," Danny said calmly, "Besides, we need all the help we can get to solve Demon Pony problem."

Molly nodded, "I'm with my brother. We need all the help we can get to capture him."

Applejack smiled, "I'd take that everyone agreed, other than Rainbow Dash?"

Everyone but Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yes."

Rainbow Dash grunted, "Fine... Hopefully, he can be helpful and not try to stabbing at our back. When that happen, that pony better watch himself for this."

"Rainbow Dash... That was uncool..." Twilight remarked. She sighed, "I'm sure he won't do such a thing after he was freed from the parasites. Let's go, shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Michelle stood before their friends as the little ones smiled happily yet cutely. Everyone knows what the little ones wanted now.

Twilight shook her head, "The answer is no, Nyx. You and your friends are grounded after the stunt you pulled from yesterday."

Everyone agreed with Twilight Sparkle's concern. Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in disappointment.

"You ignored our specific instruction," Applejack explained.

Rarity added, "You put Spike in sleep with your sleeping powder on gems."

Rainbow Dash scoffed in annoyance, "And the worst you did is nearly got yourself killed when you were close to Demon Pony!"

"We really sorry for that," Apple Bloom admitted in shame.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yes, we really want to help you all to catch the Demon Pony."

Scootaloo sighed, "We promised after the talk with Spell Nexus. We'll just go home and stay in the room until you say 'you're not grounded'."

"Yeah..." Nyx nodded, "We promised."

Everyone hummed in concern as they wondered if this was a good idea to bring the young ones along or not. Cutie Mark Crusaders often like to get themselves into some serious or unnecessary troubles such as almost got themselves turned into stone by Cockatrice, kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings and a few activities.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over them. I'll be their babysitter," Michelle said happily before giggled a bit, "Or Foalsister."

Twilight sighed, "Fine... But please make sure that you stay out of troubles for once."

Michelle clenched her hand in showing her 'yeah' gesture. Everyone then headed off at once to sought Spell Nexus for his help and guidance about the Demon Pony.

* * *

An hour later...

Twilight and all of her friends have arrived at Spell Nexus's home where they found five Royal Guard standing near to the entrance. As they were approaching to the gate, the Royal Guards saluted to both Captain Shining Armor and Corporal Flash Sentry.

"At ease," Shining Armor commanded. As the Royal Guards put their hooves down, he approached and asked them, "May I know why are you here at Spell Nexus's home?"

Royal Guard #1 cleared his throat, "Forgive us, sir. Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike came here to speak with Mr. Spell Nexus."

Royal Guard #2 nodded, "And he brought us to make sure no one but you, your sister and her friends or any military authorization are allowed to visit him."

Everyone was in shock and surprised of what they just heard. What would the military officers be doing here to talk with Spell Nexus?

"May we come in?" Twilight asked nicely.

"Certainly," Royal Guard #1 nodded.

Royal Guard #1 led and guided Twilight and her friends into Spell Nexus's home. They came across the living room where they found two military officers talking with not only Spell Nexus but also a zebra shaman - sitting down on their sofa.

"Zecora?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Commander Azuma, Captain Rexstrike, Spell Nexus and Zecora turned and found Twilight and her friends standing before them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Captain Rexstrike commented.

Commander Azuma nodded, "I didn't know you kids would be here to find Mr. Spell Nexus."

Zecora took a sip of her tea, "Well, well, if it isn't Twilight and her friends? Have the fate brought us together again, my dearest friends?"

Twilight shrugged, "You could say something like that."

Spell Nexus chuckled a bit in amusement, "Come and take your seats, I'll have your drinks be ready soon, my friends."

Spell Nexus cleared his throat a bit. His butler, Etiquette nodded in understanding as he turned and get some more tea. As the butler brought more tea and some apple juice, Twilight and her friends take their seats as they took the sip of their drinks. Rainbow Dash was still glaring at Spell Nexus who was too busy in smiling, drinking his tea and talking with other ponies.

"You know... I'd never get so much visits as today, other than Princess Celestia's, of course," Spell Nexus commented calmly and happily, "But nevertheless, I'm very grateful of the visits especially from you ponies."

Twilight smiled a bit, "You're welcome, Mr. Nexus."

As Spell Nexus took a sip of his drink, he smiled, "So, what have you come here for, my friends? I'm sure this isn't just a leisure visits."

"That is true. And we need your help, Mr. Nexus," Twilight said calmly. Spell Nexus looked at her in surprise yet calm. She asked, "I recalled correctly - you used to have the book that talks about 'Demon Encyclopedia', am I right?"

"Ah... I see... You wish to learn more about Demon Pony?"

"Yes, Headmaster. And since you know about Demon Pony's description and ability, so we need to know more about him. May we borrow your book?"

"Yes, you may. You will need it, in order to be more prepared and able to catch it alive. After what you have done for me," Spell Nexus sighed, "This is the least I can do for you."

"Yeah... Like I'm gonna believe a word you've said..." Rainbow Dash muttered in anger. Everyone turned and looked at her. She cleared her throat, "Nothing... Nothing personal..."

"There's one thing bothers me as well," Rarity said curiously as she looked at Zecora, "Why are you here, Zecora?"

Pinkie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this is the first time to see you coming here. You usually come to Ponyville since it's quite near to your hut."

Zecora giggled in amusement, "Yes, I understand, my friend. Ponyville is short distance to my home yet Canterlot is a long distance. But nevertheless, poor unfortunate souls require my assistance and guidance. Be there I shall."

"In other words, Spell Nexus asked you to help him?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

Zecora nodded in agreement. Pinkie awed in surprise, "So, what kind of help he needs?"

Spell Nexus sighed, "I wish it go away - the very day I betrayed my own princess and the ponies I entrusted to teach and care for."

Everyone looked shock yet worry and pitiful for him. And even for Megan and her family because they were told by Royal Sisters, Twilight and all of their friends. They haven't forgotten the day Nyx became fully reincarnated Nightmare Moon and persecuted the innocents, good ponies and her own family. All of them were caused by Spell Nexus.

"Mr. Nexus, you shouldn't blame yourself. You weren't yourself from that day," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. It was Nightmare Moon's essences did this to you, not you or anypony else."

Everyone nodded and commented in agreement with Twilight and Nyx about Spell Nexus. Rainbow Dash, however, wasn't convinced or agreed to his sincere story or shame.

"Still I have no right to be pardoned from the crimes I have committed." Spell Nexus sighed as he turned and found Rainbow Dash was looking away from me, "Such as your friend here."

Everyone turned and glared at Rainbow Dash. She shrugged of what's blaming Spell Nexus gotta to do with her?!

"Don't blame Rainbow Dash. She has the right to blame me." Spell Nexus said calmly. It attracted Rainbow Dash's attention. He continued, "The ponies may have forgiven me and pardoned me from the crimes I have committed. And yet, my mind and heart aches each time I recalled that day. I still have no right to be pardoned. I still can't..."

Everyone was in shock yet worry and concern for him. Spell Nexus sighed as he continued.

"I wanted to imprisoned myself or committed suicide. So, it will be a fair justice for everyone to take. I have no right to live."

Everyone gasped in concern.

Rainbow Dash gritted as she slammed on the tables, "Now hold it right there!" Everyone looked at he. She continued, "You can't simply throw your life because of the mistakes!"

"But I-!"

"But nothing! I get it! You're still not happy with the bad things you did before! But you can't let it get to your head for all the time because what's done before is done. All you can do now is move forward and live with your life. One and maybe someday, you might do it right."

"Rainbow Dash..."

"I understand you. And to be honest, I thought you're gonna forget or ignore it. But turns out I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"But you shouldn't apologize to me. You haven't done anything wrong from that day. It was just me."

"Still, I should have at least give you the chance. Just like what my friends did."

Spell Nexus was surprise and shock as he thought it carefully before sighed, "Thank you. Maybe one day, I will redeem the mistakes."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah. I'm sure you'll get the chance. And we need the book now."

Spell Nexus chuckled in amusement, "Yes... I'll get it for you."

Spell Nexus stood and left the living room to get the Demon Encyclopedia for his friends. The rest have their own chats especially when it involved Demon Pony.

Commander Azuma hummed, "This sounds very serious and bad..."

"Yeah... Boris is up to something," Captain Rexstrike said in concern, "And I doubt this is about revenge..."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked in concern.

"We'll explain later, Flash." Captain Rexstrike sighed, "Unless we gathered all the evidences and witnesses, we cannot be sure of how it really happen that day."

"So, what were you doing here?" Shining Armor asked in concern, "I'm pretty sure this isn't about leisure, right?"

Captain Rexstrike nodded, "Yes... We came here to ask some questions."

Commander Azuma added, "This involved an incident at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns from eight years ago. We want to know what and how it happened."

It was that incident again. Twilight hummed in concern as she had herself silenced for the moment. Everyone was silenced yet worried for her whenever it involved or mention Ben or the incident. They wondered if military officers did get the answers of how Ben really spirited away.

Zecora cleared her throat as everyone turned to her, "Perhaps I can be some of assistance. From what you have described the Demon Pony, there is more to him than meets the eye."

Everyone hummed a bit as they wondered if they should ask Zecora or not. As far as they know of, Zecora has been a great help to them since she arrived and lived in Everfree Forest such as curing Poison Jokes, help Nyx save the Equestria and curing Cutie Pox.

Twilight looked at Zecora as she asked, "Zecora, what can you tell us about this Demon Pony?"

Zecora sighed a bit as she took the small jar of sands as she was making a mark on the table while closing her eyes.

"The legend you have heard was neither true nor false, but if it's the truth you seek, heed it carefully," Zecora said firmly as she drawn the face of Demon Pony, "From the eyes and ears, you know its fear and yet his appearance is different than what you have imagined."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight hummed in concern, "So, you're saying that not everything is true?"

"Indeed... Appearance is not always what they seems to be," Zecora explained calmly yet mysteriously as she dust the sands off. She then pour the sand down in drawing, "And behind his mask lies something familiar to you, Twilight Sparkle. In your mind, you saw him a beat yet your heart speaks differently. How?"

Everyone looked at Twilight Sparkle. She hummed in concern before sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know. He was so familiar to me especially his eyes," Twilight admitted. She sighed, "All I know is that... The Demon Pony didn't look like the monstrous and demonic than I thought. He looked very sad and pain when he looks at me."

Nyx added, "Just before I met my mother, I first met him in pony when Timberwolves chased after me off. He protected me from them. And he was actually worry about me."

"Yeah... That was strangest thing to hear a Demon like him worry about her," Scootaloo said in surprise.

"Not only that, he just ram and ran off," Sweetie Belle added, "He actually didn't want to fight."

"Usually Demons like to fight but not him," Apple Bloom said in surprise.

"Aw... Yes... Deep within that monster, he has heart," Zecora explained calmly as she was looking at the form of Demon Pony with a heart within his chest, "Demons like him should not shown the pity or gentleness. This is not nature but created."

"Nature? Created?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Molly gulped, "I don't like to hear it."

"Okay... Can you get to the point of why you keep rhyming about this?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

Danny rubbed his head, "Yeah, man. It's giving me a big headache."

Zecora dust them before pour the sands down in the form of Yin-Yang, "For one universe, there is the balance. When there's good, there's evil. When there's light, there's darkness. When there's empty, there's a fill." Everyone looked at her in confusion and concern. She continued, "Can you named the foes and their purpose?"

Pinkie snorted happily, "That's easy! Nightmare Moon is the first bad guy who wants to bring the Moon to be here forever. And not counting Nyxie! Then, there's Discord - boy that guy loved to make some chaos and fun too especially the chocolate raining! I can't forget of what he did to me and my friends. Then, the Changelings are the baddest bugs to deal with. And don't get me started - they make us ignore Twilight about Princess Cadance who turned out to be a fake by Queen Chrysalis because they need love to fee themselves. That very tense to fight with them!"

Fluttershy shivered, "And scary too..."

"But what's that gotta do with the Demon Pony?" Rarity asked in concern.

Zecora pour the sands down to show three enemies of Mane Six and Demon Pony. Three of them were on Yin Side while Demon Pony on Yang Side.

"The enemies you have encountered are hostile to you from out and within," Zecora explained, "But not him. For he sought peace, not violence. And therefore, it has proven that he is not born to be evil. But rather he was transformed to evil with the heart of light."

"So, you're saying that Demon Pony is actually a good guy?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"No way..." Mike muttered in shock.

Michelle whistled, "This sounded like a werewolf - morning by pony while night by monster. That sounds crazy."

"Believe it or not, it's the truth," Zecora smiled in amusement. She then giggled, "You recall the ponies you thought to be evil yet it wasn't such as me and Nyx."

Rarity hummed in concern, "She does have the point. Everything she said is true."

"Eeyup..." Applejack nodded.

Shining Armor hummed in concern, "But how? How was he created?"

"I have no answers. That is the mystery to me and you all," Zecora said firmly, "But all I can say is that he is someone you know of yet you are not aware of..."

"What's the hay is that supposed to be mean?" Applejack asked in concern.

Zecora looked at Twilight and her friends firmly, "To solve a puzzle of mystery, only you all can especially Twilight and her past. They are the key to your answers."

Everyone hummed in concern and curious as they wondered what and why Twilight and her past are the keys to solve the mystery.

Spell Nexus returned to the group as he placed the Demon Encyclopedia in front of them, "Here you go, my friends. The Demon Encyclopedia - the very rare book tells the legend, rare and current Demons from the Demon Land. There, you will find the answers."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she levitated the book up. She smiled at Spell Nexus, "Thank you so much, sir. We owe you a lot. Come on, girls. Let's go."

Twilight and all of her friends stood up at once. They all bowed before four important ponies for a while as the latter bowed back to the former. Twilight and her friends left and exited Spell Nexus's home. They all headed back home for preparation.

Captain Rexstrike turned to Spell Nexus, "Nexus, shall we begin?"

"And do not forget that you requested my medicine for your sins," Zecora said calmly, "And it will not be easy for you to overcome your guilt."

Spell Nexus sighed as he took his seat, "Yes, I know. So, what is it you want to know about that incident? I was sure that everyone knows about it."

"We want to know," Commander Azuma asked firmly, "Was the Demon Pony really there before the incident? Or is it another creature you were holding up?"

* * *

Twilight and her friends returned to Sparkle Residence in time. Megan and her family returned to Canterlot Castle to check if Royal Sisters were alright or not. And just before they entered it, they spotted the sun is still up for afternoon. That means they have 5 more hours before night time.

Twilight went and looked through Demon Encyclopedia in hopes to find and learned more about Demon Pony. Her friends were still waiting, eating and drinking their foods and drinks, and chatting with each other. Cutie Mark Crusaders have the chat as well.

"Any clues, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This book is amazing! It tells all different kinds of Demons!" Twilight hummed in amazement as she was looking through the book. She gasped, "Here it is! We all know that 'Demon Pony - creatures were born from darkness as the aggressive and wild demons but also highly intelligent and cunning. Other than just birth from darkness or mostly naturally, they were created when pony made in contact with the Seichula."

"Seichula?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rarity hummed in amusement, "It sounds like a good fashion style."

"No, it isn't, Rarity," Twilight said in concern, "Seichula is a dangerous parasite from the Demon Land. Any creatures especially pony made in contact with it could turned into ferocious monsters such as Demon Pony."

"And did it say about Berserk?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "Yes, Fluttershy. Demon Pony have Berserk Mode for either being provoked, going wild and hunt on preys or unable to control themselves if it were involved the regular pony."

Pinkie gulped, "Yikes. That is scary!"

"It is..." Twilight said in concern as she realized something, "Girls... I just remember something. Remember what Rexstrike and Azuma said?"

Applejack nodded as she realized of what Twilight was talking about, "They want to know what really happen at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. And you know something about it?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded fearfully, "Yeah... Spell Nexus used to have one creature - Seichola at his Science Lab. It was in the cage for studies and experiment. But for some reason, it disappeared when it escaped the cage. That was the same night when Demon Pony appear..."

Rainbow Dash hissed, "And I'm guessing Seicho- whatever that thing is made in contact with somepony and turned him into Demon Pony."

"Possibly..." Twilight said in concern.

"OH MY GOODNESS! This isn't good!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

"This is very scary," Fluttershy remarked in fear.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Indeed... This could mean an innocent pony is the Seichola's victim. Poor him. And poor Ben..."

Applejack hummed in concern, "And you think that there's some connection to the Break-In, Seichola's loose, Ben's disappearance and Demon Pony coming here?"

Twilight sighed, "I wish I knew. But let's focus on capturing that monster."

Flash Sentry hissed in concern as he turned and walked away at once. Shining Armor hissed in upset while shaking his head. They can't believe that Demon Pony was actually a victim than just a wild animal. And it's the cause of Ben's spirited away.

Flash arrived at the kitchen as he leaned against the walls. He muttered and sobbed uncontrollably and tearfully.

Flash hissed in anger, "I can't believe it. Damn you, Boris! What the hell did you to my best friend?!"

Twilight and her friends spent two hours in devising the strategy and plans for their next confrontation and capturing the Demon Pony. Flash returned the group.

Twilight sighed as she elaborated strength and weakness to her friends, "Okay, here's what we know from last night. Fluttershy, obviously needs some help to assist her capture that monster. Pinkie Pie need to improve her Party Canon's power. Confronting the Demon Pony was the mistake, thanks to Rarity. Applejack's lasso needed something very strong and tighten material to capture him. Rainbow Dash, really need to stop being reckless. And lastly - my magic has no effects on Demon Pony."

"So, how are we gonna capture it? That thing outsmart us," Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah... We need to think something to beat him and capture him. We promised to Princess Celestia that we will get him."

Flash hummed, "Well. We need something unexpected for him to get outsmarted by us."

"Excuse me?" Nyx cleared her throat. Mane Six turned and looked at Nyx and her team. She continued, "I know that we Pinkie Promise to stay out of this. But we thought of something that can help you to a whole new gameplay."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! Make some awesome and never-see-before moves to take down the Demon Pon."

Apple Bloom smiled as she added, "Like Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense and Fluttershy's Stare."

Rarity hummed in concern, "And what does that have to do with outsmarting the Demon Pony?"

"Demon Pony thinks there's gonna be some fighting," Sweetie Belle explained, "Instead of that, you'd try something you're good at to outsmart and catch him. That way he'll be beaten in no time."

Twilight hummed thoughtfully, "I think I know what Cutie Mark Crusaders are talking about. We have to use our natural talents and abilities to outsmart and defeat him, instead of fighting head on. And I know what kind of weapons that can help us beat him. It's a perfect plan to defeat him."

Mane Six chatted happily with each other. They even commented to Nyx and her friends for solving the problem. Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily to be glad that their opinion is accepted. One day and someday, they will have the chance to investigate Ben's disappearance.

Applejack hummed, "We could at least try to corner and trap him in small area where he can't escape to."

"Yeah... We've gotta make he won't get out," Rainbow Dash said in concern.

Shining Armor nodded, "I have to agree. A small and very tight for us to catch him."

As everyone was still thinking of how they solve the escape proof problem, Twilight took a glance at the map. She spotted a small familiar area.

"I think I know where..."

* * *

During the late afternoon, Boris and his stooges were at the alley where they were talking with the Arabian Pony with small and short mustache and beard dressed in crimson robe and turban hat-like. He then passed five Platinum Bullets-like to the Monster Hunter.

"As promised, Master Boris," The Arabian Pony explained calmly, "The finest and powerful bullet enough to pierce the heart of Demons especially Demon Pony. It's very hard these days to get them now since everyone believed Demons are stuck in Demon Land for good."

Boris smirked as he levitated five Platinum Bullets, "That will do. Anything special you have for me to use, Tamir?"

Tamir smirked, "I have indeed, Monster Hunter."

Tamir turned to his Black Marketers as he gestured them 'take them out'. His ponies did as they pulled something strong yet wild for them to handle. As they pulled something out, the creatures revealed themselves to be six wild and demonically bulldogs-like with two tusks, several fangs, his back has a three each sharped blades-like from big to small and has Triceratops's horns.

Tamir smiled darkly to his customers. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in fear while Boris smiled in amusement.

"I'd take that you are please with it?" Tamir asked in amusement. Boris nodded while Boxco and Dum-Dum shook their heads. He smiled as he continued, "The most fierce, dangerous and terrifying creatures from Demon Land - the Hellhounds, servants to the Demon Lord of Earth. And believe me, my friends. They're not to be mess with especially their loyalty. They are loyal and obedient to no one but the strongest one especially the Demon Lord."

Tamir and his Black Marketers passed six of Hellhounds to their customers. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum held tight as they shivered and quivered in fear upon looking at the Demon Dogs. Boris smirked in please.

"Are you going to kill that Demon Pony tonight?" Boxco asked in concern.

Dum-Dum nodded, "Yeah... It's a perfect chance."

"No..." Boris answered firmly. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum looked surprise and shock of what they just heard. He continued, "Let's just wait and see how it goes. If it went well for them, then the worse is coming for them."

* * *

During the sun setting, Princess Celestia watched Princess Luna from her tower bringing the moon to sky. She then returned to her older sister. Princess Celestia smiled a bit before looked away. Princess Luna approached and comforted her.

"Do not worry, sister, Twilight and her friends will capture him," Princess Luna comforted, "And when they do, we'll find the answers of what happen to him."

Princess Celestia sighed, "I hope so... I hope so. I miss him so much, Luna. I really do miss him."

"I know, sister... I know..."

As Royal Sisters hugged each other for comfort, a group has witnessed the event. Megan and her family overheard it as they all wondered who is he the Royal Sisters are referring to...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

1) Instead of **_Mini-Were_** , I call it **_Seichula_** \- combination of Japanese Word: _Seichu_ and Latin: _Assecula_. They all means **_'Parasite'_**. A perfect match for infecting and turning the host into monsters. They're kinda like **_Xenomorph_**.

2) And of course, for Rainbow Dash forgiving Spell Nexus section - instead of separating the section, I combined them both in one because they're still in same story.


	7. C6: Monster Raid

**Chapter 6: Monster Raid**

At night time, the citizen at Canterlot City quickly returned and locked the door in making sure that the monster dare not tried to enter and attack them and their home. It's almost time...

 _ **HOWL!**_ Demon Pony howled wildly from the rooftop before climbing down the house. He snarled a bit as he was searching for food. He looked and sniffed around the area in finding and getting the food. He then detected in smelling something... delicious yet sweet and sprinkling. Could it be?

Demon Pony quickly trotted at once as he followed the smell. It led him straight to the corridor of house. He then arrived at the abandoned and ruined of arena. He entered the entrance as he was following the smell. He then arrived at the center of arena where he found some cupcakes on the stand before him.

He panted heavily yet happily like a dog. Demon Pony approached the stand as he began eating and chewing the cupcakes happily for the moment. He stopped as he gave in some thoughts about the cupcakes standing here. Unless...

"NOW!"

Before Demon Pony could react anything, the entrance was shut by the bars from its top. Twilight and her friends came out from the floor traps. Shining Armor, Flash Sentry and some Royal Guards emerged from the seats' bottom. They all armed with bows and arrows as they aimed theirs at Demon Pony. The monster is now trapped!

"We have you now!" Twilight said firmly.

Demon Pony growled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Applejack sighed, "Sorry. We have to bring in."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "We can go easy if you want to, unless you wanna do it the hard way. Besides, hard way is so way cooler than easy one."

Demon Pony roared wildly and angrily as he entered his Berserk Mode. Twilight and her friends were armed and readied for it. Shining Armor and his Royal Guards were too as well.

Shining Armor turned to the Royal Guards, "Don't fire until Twiley gave the signal! And keep an eye on Boris. That moron better stay out of this for once!"

"Leave that to me," Flash Sentry said.

Twilight and her friends were ready to fight with the Demon Pony, "Alright, girls. Ready?!"

"READY!" Mane Five cried.

Demon Pony roared wildly as he charged straight at Mane Six. Fluttershy flew to the front as she began... Singing?!

Demon Pony was in shock and confused as he wondered why and what is Fluttershy doing. She kept on singing and singing until birds and little critters gathered around her. As she stopped, both Fluttershy and her animal friends glared at Demon Pony. As she screeched out loud, the animals charged in and attacked Demon Pony fiercely and angrily.

Demon Pony yelped in shock and concern as he tried to fend them off. Twilight and her friends, and even Royal Guards were in shock of Fluttershy's ability.

Rainbow Dash whistled in surprise, "Remind me not to mess with Fluttershy's animal-loving nature."

"My turn!" Applejack exclaimed wildly as she held long metallic lasso ropes, "And this time, I'm gonna tighten him up with my family's lass - Roundup Lasso!"

Applejack threw straight on Demon Pony's left hoof as she pulled it hard. He fell to the ground hard. She then rounded and tightened the ropes on Demon Pony for few times. Demon Pony roared angrily as he struggled in getting out of the ropes.

"Now, that's one tight rope. My turn!" Rarity exclaimed happily as she placed the diamond bracelets on her hooves. She fired her bracelets at Applejack's lasso in making heavy and hard for Demon Pony to escape. She smiled, "While it's simply fabulous and beautiful diamonds, it has its own special magic. I call it 'Eternal Style'."

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily as she

"If you think that never goes out of style, watch this!" Rainbow said before she sped off towards the Demon Pony.

She went in high speed as she go around and around of Demon Pony for few times in making the monster dizzy and headache. He fell to the ground hard. She stopped as she rubbed and blew her hoof gently. She smirked proudly.

"Try this move - I call it Rainbow Cyclone. Coz it sounds awesome!"

Shining Armor and his Royal Guards climbed down from the spectators' seats. Flash Sentry and his three Royal Guards brought the cage from the entrance. The Royal Guards and Mane Five surrounded the Demon Pony as they were prepared for the monster's movement or even trapped him inside the cage.

Twilight approached Demon Pony. He growled softly as his Berserk Mode slowly softened and turned into his gentleness. He growled a bit and upset. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. You know I can't let you go wild and hurt others, or even yourself," Twilight said calmly while looking down in guilt. She then moved aside, "Pinkie. It's time."

Pinkie Pie smiled happily as she bounced happily. She stopped as she asked, "Knock! Knock!"

Demon Pony gulped in concern, "Who's there?"

"Um, who's there?" The Demon Pony slowly responds awkwardly that this pony wanted to tell him a joke of all times,

"BIG surprise!"

"Um... What Big Surprise?"

Pinkie Pie giggled happily as she jumped back. She armed with her Party Canon while smiling devilishly. Demon Pony yelped in fear.

"It's coming at you! Fire and a hole!"

Demon Pony gulped, "Oh No..."

Pinkie screamed wildly as she fired her Party Canon in shooting straight at Demon Pony hard. As the ball hit him, it opened several chains and ropes in tying and chaining him tight. He then went straight into the cage hard.

Everyone awed in amazement and relief. They cheered wildly and happily that they finally caught the monster in cage!

"That...was...AMAZING!" Pinkie Pie cheered wildly as she bounced literally around the corner of arena. "Did you guys see that? That was the BIGGEST, GREATEST SURPRISE PARTY BASH that I've ever done in my WHOLE LIFE!"

Flash sighed in relief, "Yeah... We finally caught him."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yes, we did it. The answers we've been looking for. We can finally get it now..."

* * *

Twilight and all of her friends returned home in triumph. Megan and her family were there as well, along with Sparkle Family, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. The latter were in surprise yet happy and relief that Twilight and her friends caught the Demon Pony.

As the family and friends were looking at the cage, they commented and awed in amazement about the Demon Pony.

Spike hummed in concern as he turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Mind telling me why bring him here, not to the castle?"

Twilight sighed as she approached to Demon Pony, "We're tired now after some crazy battle with Demon Pony. And I'd tell you. Setting a trap for him won't be easy, unless we have something to distract and fool him. And luckily we have them."

"You're gonna ask him, aren't you?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I am. Demon Pony, I want answers. I want them now. First of - what did you to Ben? I need to know him - he's my friend. Second - why did you save me?"

Demon Pony looked away while muttered, "You wouldn't understand me, even if I told you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you, will you believe me that I never did such a thing to him?"

Twilight thought for the moment as she grew worry and suspicious about it, "Was it Boris? Did Boris do something horrible to Ben? I need to know. He told me that you have spirited Ben away."

"You trust me?" Demon Pony asked in surprise. Twilight remained showing her firm eyes at him. He sighed a bit, "Yes, he did."

Everyone gasped in surprise and concern of what they just heard. Boris was responsible of Ben's mysterious disappearance?! How?!

"I cannot tell you now. By morning, you'll take me to Princess Celestia and others, am I right?" Demon Pony asked. Twilight and her friends nodded firmly. He smiled a bit and sighed in relief, "Good. I will tell you of how it happens. I promised you."

Twilight and her friends hummed in concern as they wondered if they can trust Demon Pony or not. But then again, Boris did lied a lot since Ben came to the school as well as getting so close with Twilight Sparkle so much...

"Spike, take a letter." Twilight said to Spike. The dragon held a quill and scroll. She began, _"Dear Princess Celestia; I am happy to announce that my friends and I have succeeded in capturing the Demon Pony. We are holding him in a cage outside our house right now. Tomorrow, we will bring the Demon Pony over to you, so not only you interrogate him but he himself wish to speak with you. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle'."_

Spike finished writing the letter before rolled the scroll up. He blew a magical fire on it, it magically flew to Canterlot Castle.

"Twilight, are you sure?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy nodded in concern, "We're just worried that he could be lying."

Twilight looked at Demon Pony's gentleness eyes as she nodded calmly, "I'm sure. And I don't think he's not lying."

"Why is that?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"You don't usually trust the pony so quickly, unless he proven himself that he's on good term," Pinkie added in concern.

"I don't know. But I know for one thing - I trust my instinct again," Twilight answered, "I guess I learned that much from my two best friends - Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

Applejack blushed a bit, "Thanks, partner. Now that's done. We should get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement about sleeping as well as bringing Demon Pony to Princess Celestia in the morning.

Shining Armor turned to five Royal Guards, "Keep an eye on him. Just in case."

Royal Guards saluted proudly as they agreed to oblige the order.

Twilight and all of her friends entered the house as they all heading for bed. Both Nyx and Flash Sentry took a glance at Demon Pony. They not only feel sorry for him but felt like they wanted to know more about him. He reminded them of something else they have seen before. There's more to Demon Pony than meets the eye.

Both Flash Sentry and Nyx know what they will do next...

* * *

At the palace, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna received the news from Twilight Sparkle about Demon Pony.

Princess Luna smiled, "It appears Twilight and her friends finally capture the Demon Pony. The Equestria's Foundation Day can finally commenced."

Princess Celestia sighed, "Not only that, I can finally learn of what really happen to the colt. I must know of it."

Princess Luna nuzzled Princess Celestia, "Don't worry, sister. We'll soon learn. We'll soon learn."

"Thank you, Luna..."

At Spell Nexus's House, four ponies have gathered at its house's outside. Spell Nexus felt a bit relief and better than before in his life.

"I truly thankful of you, Zecora. I'm a bit better than before now," Spell Nexus commented.

Zecora smiled, "You're indeed welcome, Sir Spell Nexus. Should you have problem, come and seek me out."

"I will," Spell Nexus smiled. He turned to Commander Cody Azuma and Captain Rexstrike, "I hope the information are enough for your investigation. And to be honest, I do not trust Boris."

Commander Azuma smiled, "Rest assured. It's enough."

Captain Rexstrike, "Yeah, we've got the answers we need. Thanks, Spell Nexus. We finally know who is the responsible for Ben's disappearance."

* * *

In midnight time, everyone inside of Twilight Sparkle's home were asleep in their own beds but some slept on coach. At home's lawn, Demon Pony remained inside his cage as he kept quiet and calm for whole time while five Royal Guards kept their eyes sharp on him. Demon Pony sighed in concern as he looked at the night's sky, wondering if anyone will believe in him or not. He knew no one will because he's nothing but a monster...

"Corporal, sir!" Royal Guard exclaimed in surprise and shock. Other four Royal Guards and even Demon Pony got up as well. They turned and looked at Flash Sentry standing before the cage. He cleared his throat, "Anything I can do, sir?"

"Leave me. I wish to talk with him privately." Flash Sentry said firmly. Royal Guard Leader nodded as he and his team moved to Twilight Sparkle's House for guarding. Flash turned and looked at Demon Pony, "Now you and I can finally talk."

Demon Pony growled a bit, "You'd believe I have harm your friend? You're probably right about me."

"No... I believe you're innocent."

"What?"

"I don't know. But I do know that Boris has to be the only one who make Ben disappeared. I know that because I was with Ben and Sunburst before we broke our friendship apart. I was trying to save him but instead he ignored and broke our friendship apart. So, we went separate ways."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why do you sorry? Ben is the one who'd never listen to me." Flash chuckled a bit, "To be honest, he can be very stubborn too when he admitted that he's a sore loser. To me and Sunburst, he's got something special. And we make it happen. No mater what, we're still best friends and Three Musketeers."

Demon Pony smiled a bit, "How's Sunburst? Is he alright?"

Flash Sentry sighed, "After our friendship broken, Sunburst continued his studies to become some kind of adviser to Princesses. He and I never talk for quite some time since that incident. That put a quite of toll on both of us."

"I see... If only that never happened, the friendship between us could never have broken. We could have done so much things like training, studying and having some fun together. It's what we always wanted."

"Yeah... Wait a minute!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in shock as he looked at Demon Pony, "How... Why would you say that? Who are you? How can I be sure that you're just playing tricks with me?!"

Demon Pony sighed as he looked away, "Why would I lied to you when we're good friends?"

"It can't be... There's nopony else know my code than me, Ben or Sunburst." Flash was in shock and concern. He looked closely at Demon Pony's gentleness, which it slowly make him shock and surprise. He gasped a bit, "No... Are you-?!"

"Corporal?" The sweet and innocent voice called. Flash and Demon Pony turned to the pony. It was Nyx who was holding Twilight's Mr. Smartypants Doll. She approached, "Is there something wrong?"

Flash shook his head, "It's nothing. Sorry. But what are you doing here up so late?"

Nyx approached to the cage as she placed her doll near to the cage. She smiled, "There you go. You now have someone to sleep with tonight, so you wouldn't be lonely." Demon Pony did not respond as Nyx asked, "Still worried about being in the cage, Mr. Demon Pony?"

Demon Pony nodded. Nyx sighed, "Look, don't worry. The princesses won't kill you because they need to something. Princess Celestia may make some mistakes, but she's a real nice Alicorn. Mummy felt relief to have a good mentor like her."

"Mummy?" Demon Pony asked in surprise and concern.

"Twilight Sparkle is Nyx's mother." Flash answered. Demon Pony looked at Flash Sentry. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm a bit shock but actually feels kinda alright for them both. They're both family. And the only pony is missing is her boyfriend. If only he was there, the family feels complete."

Demon Pony remained silent for the moment about what Flash has said as well as how the incident could have been avoided.

"Listen, I'd never got the chance to thank you..." Nyx said calmly, "And I promised you that you'll get a new friend - me."

Demon Pony hummed calmly as he gave in some thoughts. He smiled a bit, "You're... welcome. And thank you."

Nyx smiled happily. Flash Sentry approached Demon Pony's cage, "Just don't be afraid. Tell everyone. I'm sure they'll understand it."

Demon Pony smiled a bit as he nodded. Both Flash Sentry and Nyx turned and returned to home for resting. Royal Guards returned to their posts at once. As they were patrolling the cage, something attacked and killed them.

Demon Pony yelped in concern and feared of what's happening next. He spotted some group emerged from shadows. They revealed to be demonically armored ponies while one brownish Arabian Pony with short beard, short mane and tail dressed in blue and yellow vest standing before him. Boris and his stooges approached as well. Demon Pony growled in anger while glaring at Boris.

"We meet again, buddy..." Boris remarked slyly, "Thanks for the help, Talal."

Talal chuckled in amusement, "It's the least I can do for your father. He's the infamous Grandmaster of Demon Templars from Maris. But pity his own blood son could not follow not follow his hoofstep but being a bloody Monster Hunter."

"I don't want to talk about it," Boris said darkly as he approached and armed with his gun and Platinum Bullet, "Time to finish you for good. Twilight will be mine."

Demon Pony growled in anger as he went in Berserk Mode. Boris and his mysterious Demon Templars were armed and readied to fight. He roared wildly and angrily of whole night.

* * *

In the morning, Twilight and her friends woke up as they emerged from the house. They decided to check on Demon Pony. They will finally get some answers from Demon Pony. Just as they approached to the cage, they found something shocking - Royal Guards were killed, the cage is destroyed, Mr. Smartypants Doll and Demon Pony escaped.

Everyone chatted and muttered in concern about Demon Pony escaped and broke promises about telling the truth about the incident at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns.

"No... It can't be..." Flash Sentry said in shock.

Nyx nodded as she held and hugged the doll, "He couldn't have escaped! He promised to us!"

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern, "Equestria, we have the problem."

* * *

Twilight and her friends made all the way to the Canterlot Castle. They have to calm the crowds before anything went wrong. By the time they arrived, they saw the crowds argued and screamed in anger at three princesses about Demon Pony. They were all worried and concerned now about this. They have to tell the crowds and princesses that they will catch the Demon Pony.

And just before any of Twilight and her friends could say, Boris and his stooges approached princesses as he make proposals.

"Your highnesses, I know that you have faith in Twilight Sparkle and her friends to catch that monster alive but," Boris smirked, "The citizens said otherwise. I've told you that monster is too dangerous to keep alive. With Platinum Bullet, he will be dead for good! So, I say we kill the monster!"

Canterlot City Ponies cried and cheered in agreement with Boris. They demanded Demon Pony to be killed before he could cause any damages.

Princess Celestia sighed in defeat and concern. She has no other choices. Princess Luna and Princess Cadance were worried now especially Twilight and all of her friends.

"In order to ensure the safety of citizens is secured, the hunt of Demon Pony shall go to Boris Bountyhunt," Princess Celestia declared firmly yet regretfully, "And this time, he is to be hunted down and killed!"

Canterlot City Ponies clapped their hooves. Twilight and her friends gasped in concern and shock of it. Boris and his stooges smiled in please. The true hunt on Demon Pony has begun...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	8. C7: Hunting Season!

**Chapter 7: Hunting Season!**

Boris smirked proudly as he held his Diamond Snipe Blaster on his shoulder, "Don't worry, folks. I'll make sure that Demon Pony is gone for good. With four Platinum Bullets, he'll be dead in no time."

Ponies chatted happily. Twilight and her friends were in shock and feared about it. Spell Nexus hummed in concern and suspicious about Boris and his bullets.

"Princess Celestia, you can't do this!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern as she approached Princess Celestia. She continued, "We need him alive for answers about my lost friend! I need to know!"

Princess Celestia sighed, "I know, Twilight. I have no choice."

Princess Luna nodded, "My sister's right. We must put the safety of our citizens first as well as today's Equestria's Foundation Day."

"Celly! Luna! That's not important!" Megan exclaimed in concern, "I may missed lots of events especially my birthday parties. But nothing more important is my friends, people and ponies, and that includes helping Twilight capture Demon Pony and learn about her friend's true death."

Applejack nodded, "Megan's right! I know this event is important. But please, put it aside for a while. And we promised you that we will catch the Demon Pony."

"Yeah. I'm with Miss Applejack about this. We won't rest until we get the monster back into his cage! It's the promise we make to you and princesses!" Flash Sentry exclaimed firmly.

"YEAH!" Twilight's friends and family cheered.

Canterlot Ponies looked at each other as they began chatting and muttered in concern about the subject. Boris, his stooges and the blonde gray unicorn stallion in his knight's armor approached to the front as they were making the scene.

"Twiley, you're not actually think you're going through with it?" Boris asked in annoyance.

Twilight narrowed her determined eyes, "Yes. Yes, I am, Boris."

"Well, sorry to point the obvious question, my girlfriend. But wasn't protecting the lives more important than chasing after a dead? If we let the monster like Discord or Changelings get loose, he could cause lots of damages and problems to not only properties but also ponies. Is that what you want?"

"That won't happen! First of, I'm not your girlfriend! Second, my friends and I have saved the Equestria countless times as well as stopping the enemies."

"Too bad! That can't be same for other monsters. Why didn't you tell everyone about that brat being Nightmare Moon? Who let Discord loose and turned our home Topsy-Turfy? The best of all - who didn't support you about Changelings?! Are you gonna let that happen?!"

Shining Armor groaned, "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?!"

"How dare you?!" Rarity asked Boris angrily.

Fluttershy nodded, "We admit it's our fault for not standing beside with her, but at the end, we'll always be there for her because she's our friend!"

"Yeah! We'd never let mistakes get in our way. We'll fix it till the end," Rainbow Dash agreed.

Pinkie shrugged, "Well, except the time when Twilight Sparkle would have done something..." She was stopped as she received glares from her friends. She squealed meekly, "Never mind..."

Applejack huffed, "The point is, Pigheaded Boris that we ain't gonna go down easily without the fight. We will get that monster but we ain't gonna kill him! We're ponies, not monsters!"

Megan stood up and agreed, "Applejack's right. Please, give us time. We will catch the monster without bloodshed. We promise you that everything will be fine."

"Yeah! When Equestria was Ponyland, we saved the lives without killing," Molly explained.

"Except the time we used the magic to fight and kill monsters like Tirek," Danny added. Megan nudged Danny's chest hard. He yelped, "What?!"

Mike sighed, "Look, the point is we're gonna make sure that Demon Pony is captured for good!"

"If Megan and her family supported Twilight and her friends, so do I!" Princess Cadance exclaimed.

Shining Armor nodded, "I will support Twiley to capture the monster without bloodshed!"

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders, Danny and Michelle cheered.

Canterlot Ponies chatted about the situation as they slowly realized of what Twilight and her friends had said. They're not monsters, they're ponies. They will never resolve in killing.

Boris grunted in anger as he slammed his Diamond Snipe Blaster on his head for few times. He ran out of ideas in convincing ponies to support him to hunt and kill Demon Pony. He turned to the blond knight.

"Sibrand, do something!" Boris pleaded in concern.

"Of all the morons..." Sibrand muttered in anger as he approached to the Princesses, "Your highnesses. Perhaps, it is not wise of you to follow the failures' advice, or even let them proceed to capture it."

Princess Celestia hummed, "Why shouldn't I? Twilight and her friends have defend our home for more times than I count."

"Such as who is the responsible of letting the beast escaped in the first place if she has spoken the truth?!" Sibrand demanded in anger.

Canterlot Ponies gasped in concern and worry as they gossiped and chatted in concern about it. Twilight and her friends became more fearful and worried about it. The citizen slowly change their minds of supporting Boris's hunt. Twilight and her friends were about to intervene but Sibrand again interrupted their talks.

"Then, again don't answer! I have the proof, so as my knights!" Sibrand exclaimed angrily as he pointed at Twilight Sparkle, "Your so-called child and loyal knight are the responsible of this mess!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Shining Armor groaned before rammed his horn against Sibrand's, "What proof do you have?! There's no way Twilight did such a thing!"

"Then, allow me to explain! While we were on patrol, we came across Miss Sparkle's home. We saw both Corporal Flash Sentry and that monster went near to the cage! And then, they attacked their own guards before freeing him escaped. They even placed the evidence of proving the Demon Pony is powerful enough to breach the cage out!"

"Not a chance!"

"How about this?!"

Sibrand levitated the pictures as he beamed them up. It revealed Flash Sentry and Nyx were close to Demon Pony's cage, along with broken cage and dead guards and even Mr. Smarty Pants was on the floor. Everyone gasped in concern and surprise, and even Twilight and her friends. Flash Sentry, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern.

As the Canterlot Ponies cried and shouted in anger and rage, Boris and his stooges smiled in please. The citizens will vote for the hunters to hunt and kill Demon Pony.

Boris smirked, "It looks like we have the winner of this round."

"Indeed. Can you explain this? It shows that they're the ones!" Sibrand exclaimed angrily as he approached Flash Sentry and Nyx while wielding his sword at them, "Now, traitors. You are guilty for high treason against the Equestria!"

"No!" Flash Sentry and Nyx shouted as the Royal Guard held the little one behind him, "You don't understand. We didn't free him!"

As Sibrand approached Flash Sentry and Nyx, Twilight and her friends stood besides with him while Shinning Armor rammed Sobrand off.

"Leave them alone!" Twilight exclaimed in anger.

Sibrand groaned, "You dare attack me?! I knew it! You're all the traitors as well! They helped the Demon Pony escaped!"

"What?! No! You're wrong! Shining Armor exclaimed in anger.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "It's true! Flash Sentry and Nyx would never do such a thing. I'm sure they have their own reason to approach him."

Boris exclaimed angrily, "It's to free him! I knew those two would be troublesome!"

"Why don't you leave them alone, Boris?!"

"I won't! You saw the proof! They're the guilty ones! They need to be arrested!"

"No! They are not. You are!" Twilight exclaimed in anger. Boris grunted in annoyance. She continued, "You knew something! You know what's really happen to Ben, didn't you?!"

Boris yelped, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger, "Don't lie to me! Demon Pony told me that you're the responsible for his disappearance! And are you the responsible of Demon Pony's loose when Flash Sentry and Nyx returned to bed? Because Sparky told me that he saw everything before we found out the cage is destroyed!"

Twilight's friends and family stood besides her as they too suspected about it. Canterlot Ponies began chatting as they wondered which one to vote - they don't want to be monstrous murderer as demons but they have to protect their homes and lives from danger.

"She's crazy! They're all crazy!" Boris exclaimed in annoyance as he turned to Canterlot Ponies, "Do you see this?! Do you know what this mean?!"

Sibrand nodded in agreement, "Indeed! I was mistaken for it. They're victims! The Demon has poisoned her! He poisoned everyone's mind to free him!"

Canterlot Ponies gasped in fear and worry. Twilight and her friends looked in shock and worry as they wanted the citizens learn the truth, not create fears for them to be scared about Demon Pony. Sibrand and Boris have twisted the words.

"I've hunted the monsters for a long time and I've seen what they can do. The Demon will make off your children now!" Boris exclaimed while glaring at the foals. The parents held the foals tight while the latter screamed in fear. He continued, "He's now on the hunt of us! We're not safe til he's mounted on my walls! I'd say we killed that monster!"

"No!" Twilight exclaimed in shock and concern.

Canterlot Ponies cheered wildly and angrily. Twilight's friends and family are also worry and concern as well. Their chance to capture Demon Pony has failed. The vote now goes to Boris and his hunt on Demon Pony now!

Sibrand's knights approached and convinced them about how dangerous the Demon Pony can be. And even Sibrand joined in. Canterlot Ponies are slowly giving their supports for Boris's hunt.

Sibrand's Knight: _We're not safe until he's dead_

Canterlot Stallion: _He'll come hunting us at night_

Canterlot Mare: _Set to sacrifice our foals to his demonically appetite!_

Monster Hunter: _He'll wreak havoc on our city if we let him wander free_

Boris stood in front of the crowds as he held and took his Diamond Snipe Blaster up. He shot up to the sky. The crowd cheered.

Boris: _So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time for me to hunt!_

Sibrand approached the citizens as he continued fantasized of Demon Pony's appearance and abilities. Boris gave the smirk in scaring both Boxco and Dum-Dum off.

Sibrand: _From the hell, from the chaos  
From the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare that we mustn't fear of_

Boris: _Say a prayer, then we're there  
Behind the city's shadows  
And there's something truly terrible inside_

Sibrand and Boris exclaimed angrily about Demon Pony. Canterlot Ponies growled and snarled in anger as they refused to let the Demon Pony wandered free and wrack havoc on their home. Boris smiled in please as he finally get the chance to hunt on Demon Pony.

Sibrand and Boris: _It's a Demon!  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast  
Hear him howl! See him prey!  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead  
Good and dead! Kill the Demon!_

Twilight turned to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, "Princesses, you can't let them do this! Demon Pony didn't use anything to poison mine or others!"

Twilight's family and friends exclaimed in agreement with Twilight's claim. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other as they gave a nod. They quickly walked away at once. Spike followed them at once. Flash Sentry noticed it. He quickly followed them at once.

Megan bowed down, "Please, believe in us!"

"I really do," Princess Celestia admitted before sighed, "But... The safety of citizens must come first."

Princess Luna nodded grimly and regrettably, "Therefore, Monster Hunter Boris and Colonel Sibrand, you're hereby in-charge of hunting down the Demon Pony for good..."

"No!" Twilight and her friends exclaimed in shock.

Boris smirked and bowed, "It will be done. We'll rid of that monster! Are you ready to hunt?!"

Sibrand's knights and Boris's hunters cheered wildly and proudly. As the army armed with their bladed weapons and blasters, both Boris and Sibrand marched out at once. The army followed their leaders. The Canterlot Ponies moved aside as Boris and his hunters are marching.

Knights and Hunters: Arm your weapons!  
We're on the Hunt!

Boris: _Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

Boxco and Dum-Dum: _We're counting on Boris to lead the way!  
Through the hell, through the chaos  
Where within our own city  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!_

Sibrand: _It's a Demon!  
One as fierce as a dragon  
We won't rest 'til he's gone and killed_

Knights and Hunters: _Be prepare!  
Be strong!  
Grab your sword!  
Grab your bow!  
Praise our Princess and here we go!_

Boris roared wildly, "We'll find him. We'll hunt him! We'll bring back his head!"

Twilight sighed in defeat as she lay her head down on the ground, "This can't be happening. This can't be..."

"Twiley..." Shining Armor said in concern.

Megan came and hugged Twilight in comfort, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

All of her friends and family came and comforted her. They all knew she wanted to know what's really happen to Ben. And now, she will get nothing from him because Demon Pony will die...

"I am sorry, sister. I wish there was another way," Princess Luna said in concern.

Princess Celestia sighed in defeat, "I know. Now I won't know of what really happens to him..."

* * *

"I don't like it!" Spike exclaimed in concern as he was following four Cutie Mark Crusaders across the alley of Canterlot. He hissed, "We should have stayed and helped others."

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "You might wanna know what's going on, Nyx?"

"It's the Demon Pony." Nyx answered. Spike and three Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused and concerned. She continued, "And I don't think he's really the one caused Ben to disappear in the first place."

"How'd you know that?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "You really talked with him, didn't you? But you didn't free him, right?"

"Yes, I did talk with him. And no, I didn't free him," Nyx answered firmly. She sighed, "I overheard Flash's talking with that monster. And for some strange reason, Demon Pony knows Flash and his other friends Ben and 'Sunburst'."

Apple Bloom hummed, "And you'd think there's connection between Ben and Demon Pony?"

"Maybe... But we need more clues and answers," Nyx said in concern, "And I don't even know where to start!"

"Maybe we can ask Captain Rexstrike and Commander Cody Azuma. They both were investigating about Ben," Sweetie Belle answered before hummed in surprise, "Come to think of it, why would Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sent both to investigate about one pony? I felt there's something off about it."

"Yeah. There's something about it. Something tells me that Princess Celestia and Ben are somehow related or something," Scootaloo commented, "I think we should ask them about it."

Spike gasped as he pointed at south direction, "Or we can ask him!"

Both Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders turned but yelped in surprise. They found Flash Sentry was standing before them.

"You heard everything, corporal?" Nyx asked in concern.

Flash Sentry sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I did. And since you're close to the story, I might as well tell you what's going on. And you won't believe it about me and Ben or even his story."

Nyx and her friends looked at each other in concern and worry. It looks like they're about to find out the truth and secret behind the mystery...

* * *

Boris and the army of both Hunters and Knights continued marching through the city of Canterlot. They were searching and hunting down the Demon Pony. They went through house, alley, school, restaurant and cafe. They were still armed with their weapons.

Hunters and Knights: _We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster is dangerous at least_

Boris smirked darkly while holding his Diamond Snipe Blaster tightly as he continued leading the army of Hunters and Knights in hunting down Demon Pony.

Hunters and Knights: _Bring your blasters!  
Bring your blades!  
Save your foals and your mares  
We'll save our city and our lives  
We'll kill the Demon Pony!_

Boris smirked, "I'll have you soon enough, buddy..."

* * *

Flash Sentry told Nyx and her friends about Ben's relationship to him, Demon Pony and even Princess Celestia. They were surprised but promised not to tell anyone until they solve the mystery and get Demon Pony alive before bad things could have happen.

Flash Sentry led both Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders into Canterlot Castle's Eastern Wing. They all arrived before the door with magical crest of sun and chains around it.

"This is it," Flash said firmly. He sighed, "I'd never thought I would come back to open it."

Nyx looked at Flash Sentry, "I guess it pains you a lot?"

"It did." Flash admitted.

Spike hummed in concern while looking at the door with magical lock, "I don't suppose you have a key or something to open it?"

Flash smirked as he place his hoof on the lock for the moment. It glowed dimly before brighty in orange. The chains slowly disappeared as well as the magical lock. Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in surprise and amazement.

"I always have the key," Flash Sentry commented, "This allowed our recognized hoofprints. Meaning Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Sunburst and me are allowed to go in."

"Wow... That's awesome," Scootaloo remarked in amazement.

"Let's go," Flash Sentry said as he and five young ones entered the room. They stopped as they saw how messy and ruined the room is. Everything in the room is destroyed. He opened his jaw widely while in shock expression, "What the..."

Apple Bloom whistled, "And I thought my room is messier than this!"

"This was supposed to be like this," Flash Sentry said in concern.

Flash Sentry and his friends looked around of their surroundings in search for not only answers but also clues about Ben's disappearance and connection to Demon Pony. Flash Sentry approached a table where it has the photo of himself, Ben and others. Sweetie Belle was looking at the torn portrait of Ben Mare. Scootaloo was checking on the bed. Apple Bloom was looking at the bookshelf.

Upon hearing a squeaking sound, Nyx looked down. She found a golden and reddish colored phoenix doll lied on the ground, near to the bed. She picked it up. She stared at it.

"I wonder if he's okay or not," Nyx said in concern.

Spike gasped as he called others. They turned and looked at what he was picking up. They spotted an art drawn paper of brown colt with combed short but spike mane, orange unicorn colt with blazing red mane, a golden Pegasus colt with blue spiky mane and Celestia smiling at each other. But the paper has torn and ripped holes.

"Is this..." Spike asked in curious.

Flash Sentry sighed, "Yup. That's his drawing."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "It's kinda cute to see this."

"So boring..." Scootaloo commented as she leaned against the walls. Suddenly, a clanking sounded. She yelped and moved away. She looked at it in surprise. She called, "Guys! You need to check this out!"

Everyone turned as they found Scootaloo was looking at wall's left small squared hole. They approached her. It opened as it revealed a blue box-like. She took it out at once before turned to others.

"What's this?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise. She looked at the tag as she read it, "To Twilight Sparkle, From Ben Mare. Is this what I think it is?!"

Sweetie Belle gasped, "It is! It's the gift for Twilight!"

"What's inside?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

Spike hissed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Nyx opened it. She gasped, along with her friends. They saw a necklace with the sapphire diamond heart-shaped. She lifted it up. She and her friends awed in surprise and amaze of it.

"Is it really for my mummy?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Flash smiled a bit, "Yeah. Ben did told me that he planned to give it to her and tell her everything about him and us. It's a special gift, Nyx."

As Nyx was about to touch the necklace, a sudden shadow loomed over her and her friends. They gasped as they turned and found Demon Pony snorted and growled in anger. Demon Pony roared in anger as he charged in.

Flash quickly grabbed and moved Nyx and her friends aside at once while necklace dropped. Demon Pony grabbed it. He placed it in box. He growled in anger as he put it back into secret passage. He turned and glared at them. Nyx and her friends quivered in fear and worry as Flash Sentry stood in front while covering them behind him.

"Why did you come here?" Demon Pony demanded.

Flash panted fearfully, "Please, listen to me for once. Don't make the same mistake before, buddy. We just want to help you."

"By letting these brats in?! Do you realized of what you have all almost done?!"

"Please. The only way to help you is you have to tell us what's really happen! What have made you to become like this?! And above all, you have to stop running away!"

"GET OUT!" Demon Pony roared in anger as he struck his claws at Flash Sentry to the ground. Nyx and her friends quickly dragged and brought Royal Guard away from Demon Pony. He roared in anger, "GET OUT!"

Nyx screamed, "RUN!"

Nyx and her friends screamed in fear as they quickly dragged and pulled Flash Sentry away from Demon Pony.

Anger slowly formed the sorrowful and pain, Demon Pony looked at his paws. He saw some blood on it.

"What have I done? No..." Demon Pony looked up and found Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were running away while dragging Flash Sentry away. He gasped, "No! Wait! Come back!"

"Who goes there?! It came from the Eastern Chamber! I thought it's forbidden! Someone must have broke in! Find him!" Sibrand's Knights exclaimed.

Demon Pony gasped in shock as he turned and jumped off the Eastern Chamber's balcony to the ground. Sibrand's Knights gasped in shock and feared.

"It's him! Get him!" Sibrand's Lieutenant exclaimed.

Demon Pony roared in fear as he quickly rammed all of Sibrand's Knights off. He then ran at once. They quickly recovered and chased after him.

Within the Eastern Wing, Flash Sentry moaned as he slowly recovered from the knockout. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were with him.

"What happen? I haven't felt that knock since Ben whooped my flank," Flash moaned painfully. He gasped, "Where is he?!"

Spike gulped, "As soon as we ran away from him, we heard some guards shouting. He must have escaped."

"This mean one thing..." Scootaloo said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "They're onto him now. We have to help him now!"

"Yeah. He's the only one who knows of what happens when he was a colt," Apple Bloom added.

Nyx hissed, "Then, we'd better not lose him. I hope we can save him from being hunted and killed.

Nyx and her friends got up and ran off as they were searching for Demon Pony before Boris's hunters and knights got to him and kill him...

* * *

The ponies were building and setting their festivals up for today's annual festival - Equestria's Foundation Day. While they were worried and scared about Demon Pony returned to went berserk and steal their food, they have faith that Boris and his gang will achieve the mission.

As Twilight and her friends were working on their own festive, they were muttering yet looking and feel upset, pain and disappointed as they couldn't defeat and captured Demon Pony. Twilight was upset and disappointed that she couldn't get the answers about Ben's disappearance.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached Twilight Sparkle and her friends. All of them remained silent while Twilight looked away.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Twilight, you must know that I too want to spare him, once I get the answer."

"What would that be?"

"Someone who is close to me got spirited by the same monster."

"Then, why didn't you stop Boris? You know he's up to something! I can tell because he always bullied and tormented Ben a lot!"

"Even if I do, Twilight, do you think ponies would believe in us or him about Demon Pony?"

Twilight was stunned and shocked. She sighed in defeat, "Boris... I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Princess Celestia said regretfully. Everyone was surprised and shocked by her answers, and even Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. She continued, "If only I have sent somepony to know who is responsible of letting the Demon Pony out, I wouldn't let Boris to hunt."

"I know," Twilight admitted while nodded, "If only I could have interrogated more on Demon Pony, I would have finally know the answers."

Princess Celestia looked at the sky, "That would have been great..."

"So, who is he, Celly?" Megan asked in concern, "Who is he you're so close to?"

Princess Celestia hummed in concern, "I'll tell you later, Megan. Later..."

"Speaking of later," Applejack said in concern as she looked around, "Where're the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike? I haven't seen them since the crazy mob gone nuts."

Shining Armor gasped, "Where's my soldier?"

* * *

In nighttime...

Since the word has spread about the monster's escaping through the alley, Sibrand's Knights and Boris's Monster Hunters spent whole day in searching and hunting down the Demon Pony. So far, they found nothing until they spotted the shadow on the cornered building.

Sibrand hummed, "Is that him you want to hunt?"

Boris smirked, "It is. Let's finish him for good..."

Boxco chuckled, "What are we gonna do? Charge and kill him?"

"Oh maybe, we tried chase him all the way out of Canterlot to kill him?" Dum-Dum asked.

Boris shook his head in amusement, "No. I've got better one. Split up and cornered him. He won't get away this time."

Sibrand nodded as he turned to Knights and Monster Hunters, "Split up! Find him! Signal others to corner him. We'll make sure that this will be his graves!"

"Thanks, Sibrand." Boris smirked, "Move out!"

Boris and the army of Knights and Monster Hunters split up. They went to different direction in searching for Demon Pony. Unknown to them, they have been watched and heard by the small group from costume building...

* * *

Monster Hunters and Knights were searching for Demon Pony across the Canterlot City. Boris were with Boxco, Dum-Dum, Sibrand and his 5 Knights. They were armed and readied to attack if they found Demon Pony or not.

A fainted shadowy figure just dashed across to another town. Dum-Dum spotted it.

"Boss! He's over there!" Dum-Dum exclaimed.

Boris smirked, "We got him now. Let's hunt him down!"

Sibrand hissed, "Signal the flare! Corner him now!"

Sibrand's Knight signaled his flare in alerting others. Boris and his gang headed off and chased after the Demon Pony. But each time the camey across the cornered area, the Demon Pony disappeared, same happened to other units.

As they all continued the routine for few times, Demon Pony came across a familiar area. It was the same place where he scared and chased Cutie Mark Crusaders to here. He stopped at once before the walls. Boris and his gang cornered him to it. It's a dead end for him now.

"We have him now," Sibrand commented.

Boris armed and aimed his Diamond Snipe Blaster. It was filled with Platinum Bullet. He had Demon Pony in sights now.

"Goodbye, old rival."

* * *

 _ **BANG!**_ Everyone heard the loud shot from another area. It was the silent for the moment at Canterlot Castle. Boris and his gang did it. The Canterlot Ponies cheered wildly and happily. Demon Pony is dead! They can finally continued their festivity and annual important day now. Nothing ruined them now.

Twilight and her friends remained silent now. They do not want to ruin the ponies' moments because they were upset and angered that they couldn't caught Demon Pony for answers. All they can do is to find another way to learn more about Ben's disappearance.

Commander Cody Azuma, Captain Rexstrike, Zecora and Spell Nexus approached both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They whispered to the princesses about their recent discoveries. It make them suspicious and angered about it.

* * *

At the cornered area,

Boris and his gang approached to the fall Demon Pony. As they were about to grab and move the dead beast, it suddenly moved. It scared them off.

"What trickery is this?!" Sibrand demanded in anger.

As something moving around within Demon Pony's body, it ripped to pieces. It revealed six familiar characters on the ground. It made Boris even angry and upset.

"You?!" Boris demanded in anger. He then grabbed Flash Sentry's armor collared up, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Flash groaned in annoyance, "Making sure I get the answers!"

"You're nuts!"

"Maybe. Or maybe you're all hiding something."

"What?!"

"You heard me! That Demon Pony told me everything. And I knew it. You were behind of it. You lied to everyone, so you can get Twilight Sparkle for yourself. You're even lower than before."

Nyx huffed, "And Flash told us too. You won't be fooling everyone when we told the truth out to others, jerk!"

"Yeah! Bet on it, jerk! Let's see how you like this! You'd never get away with this! Everyone won't help you now!" Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Boris and his gang grunted in concern and worry. They all feared and worried that they might be exposed to the world about who they really are and what they're not seemed to be.

Boris growled, "Damn it!"

"We'll be ruined. And your chance is finished!" Sibrand exclaimed in annoyance.

Boris snorted, "Not yet..."

Boris fired his Knockout Spell on Flash and his friends out for the moment. He and his gang then dragged the unconscious hostages far away from the area. Boris and his gang arrived to the pet shop as they all thrown Flash and his unconscious friends into the large cages. Both Boxco and Dum-Dum magically locked it up.

Flash Sentry and his friends got up as they found themselves trapped inside it. They shouted in anger while struggling and ramming against the gate out for escape.

Boris thought carefully of where Demon Pony could go next. As he turned to Canterlot Castle, he gasped in surprise. He smirked darkly.

"Of course. Going back for her, don't you? Not gonna happen," Boris smirked. He turned to Flash Sentry and his friends. He scoffed, "Sorry that me and my boys couldn't stay here and enjoy you all being caged in. But we've got hunting to do!"

"Leave him alone, jerk!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Flash Sentry growled, "You won't get away with this!"

"Yeah! Our sisters will get you!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Spike scoffed and snorted out of his smoke, "When Twilight hear about this, you're gonna be very sorry of what you have done to all of us and Demon Pony."

"Count on it, brat. When we're done with him, you're next," Boris remarked. He turned to others, "Let's go. Time to finish our hunt."

Sibrand smirked, "Come forth, my comrades! It's time to end our hunt!"

"BORIS!" Flash Sentry screamed in anger.

Sibrand's Knights and Monster Hunters cheered wildly and happily. Boris and his army headed off to finish and defeat Demon Pony. Flash Sentry and his friends shouted in anger and rage as they wanted not only kill Boris and his gang but also want to save Demon Pony.

All is lost apparently...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Boris's Mob Song_** is based on **_Beauty and the Beast's Mob Song_**.


	9. C8: Behind the Green Eyes

**Chapter 8: Behind the Green Eyes**

Flash Sentry and five little ones struggled in getting out from the large cage while screaming for help.

Scootaloo groaned as she shouted, "Let me out of here, let me out of here! I have the right to be silent! I demand to be silent!"

Apple Bloom frowned in annoyance, "Seriously?"

Nyx groaned in anger, "We've gotta get out of here! We have to stop Boris and his gang from killing that Demon Pony! We have to tell Mummy about him too!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! I know, Nyx!"

"But how are we gonna get out?! We're stuck!" Spike exclaimed in upset. He groaned in annoyance, "If I was a big dragon, I could break anything out."

Flash Sentry struggled in unlocking the lock from inside with a pin.

"Damn it. Why is it so hard to open?!" Flash Sentry screamed wildly and frantically as he thrown a pin down hard, "Can someone open this stupid cage?!"

"Who said that?"

Flash Sentry and the little ones yelped in surprise as they looked outside. They found Donut Joe standing outside, with his Donuts Cart.

"Donut Joe?" Spike asked in surprise. He cleared his throat, "Never mind. Can you help us open it?"

Donut Joe nodded as he helped and unlocked the cage while allowing Flash Sentry and the little ones out at once.

"Thanks for the help, Joe," Flash Sentry thanked happily, "But what're you doing here?"

Donut Joe chuckled a bit, "I was kinda overslept till late evening after spending whole night of making some best donuts. So I decide to take a shot cut to festival."

Sweetie Bell gasped, "The festival! I almost forgot about it! That's where Boris is going, and so as our friend."

Nyx nodded in concern, "You're right! We've gotta help Demon Pony now!"

"Uh... What?" Donut Joe asked in confusion yet dumbfounded. Flash Sentry explained to Donut Joe of what happens. He was in shock and concern, "You mean to tell me that thing is actually a pony?!"

Flash Sentry sighed, "I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Boris has been lying to this town for whole time. And that Demon Pony is innocent."

Donut Joe hummed in concern as he rubbed his head gently, "Okay, I get it. But how do you're gonna prove of that to everyone? Nopony is gonna believe it."

Spike hissed in concern, "He's right. We have to make everyone know that Boris is the real bad guy."

"And not to mention, we have to keep Demon Pony from getting killed." Scootaloo added.

"What do yew think?" Apple Bloom asks dryly to Joe, making the stallion unicorn get the point. "We got 'ta get there in time but how 'ta? An' we also need 'ta lure 'de Demon Pony away from 'de scene so no one else could git hurt."

"Hey everypony!" The gentle voice called. Everyone turned and found Derpy landing on the ground while smiling. She asked, "Do you know where the festival is?"

Before she could respond, Apple Bloom hummed calmly of thinking while looking around of her surroundings: Flash Sentry, Derpy and even Donut Joe and his cart of donuts. She gasped while smiled happily as she has the idea. Nyx noticed it.

"You've got the idea, Apple Bloom?" Nyx asked curiously.

Apple Bloom smiled, "Oh, do I? You're gonna love this."

Everyone looked surprise and concern of what they just heard. They wondered of what Apple Bloom was thinking and planning...

* * *

At Canterlot Castle, the Cantelot Ponies continued celebrating and enjoying their festival. It's not only the to celebrate their Equestria's Foundation Annual Day of its histories, games, feast and fest; but involving the death of Demon Pony. It was very peaceful for them to enjoy.

Twilight and all of her friends watched the event, and they weren't please or happy about it.

Rarity scoffed as she settled her clothes on manikins properly, "Honestly... How could a violent such as this can be approved for festival?"

"I know, Rarity. I don't like it too," Applejack remarked unhappily. She turned and found Twilight looking down in upset, "You alright, sugarcube?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "No, Applejack. I'm not."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get the answer. I really do," Megan said in concern as she patted Twilight Sparkle's mane gently, "I wish there's a way to save him without killing..."

"It's not that. Spike, Nyx and others..." Twilight Sparkle answered while shaking her head, "I haven't heard from them. I'm worry of them."

Shining Armor patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "Don't worry, Twi. If they're with my lieutenant, they should be safe from danger."

Rainbow Dash snorted in annoyance, "Speaking of danger, look who's coming?"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and found Boris and his gang arriving at the festival. Canterlot Ponies gathered as they cheered and commented happily about how brave and strong Boris and his gang did for finishing Demon Pony. The heroines and their allies weren't happy and pleased with it.

"I can't believe that they actually supporting them," Fluttershy remarked unhappily.

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He's real killer and a big fat liar too."

Mane Six's friends chatted in agreement about it. Royal Sisters and their trusted advisors and military officers arrived at the scene. And they weren't happy or please in seeing Boris and his gang here. They know what's going on from their four trusted allies.

As Boris and his gang approached and bowed before the princesses, the latter remained silent and calm while looking at the former.

"While I'm not please of this," Princess Celestia commented before sighed, "But you did what you have to for Canterlot."

"Yeah... About that..." Boris said fearfully while Sibrand, Boxco and Dum-Dum shivered and quivered in fear and worry. The princesses and even others gave him their right eyebrow. He gulped as he whispered, "We didn't actually kill Demon Pony."

Pinkie Pie gasped as she shouted through her loudspeaker, "The Demon Pony is alive?!"

Everyone stopped their activities. They all turned and looked at Mane Six and their group. They worn the surprise, shocked, freaked and scared masks. Everyone slapped their heads hard in shock and upset while Pinkie Pie giggled uneasily.

"Oopsie..."

Sibrand scoffed, "And I thought these two are the most idiotic fools I ever had..."

"Hey!" Boxco and Dum-Dum exclaimed in annoyance.

Canterlot Ponies shouted and screamed in fear and worry as they panicked and ran around the area. Shining Armor and his Royal Guards entered the scene as they tried to calm the crowds down from screaming and shouting.

"Calm down, ponies! Just calm down!" Shining Armor called but the crowds ignored him. Boris groaned as he held and slammed his Diamond Snipe Blaster down hard in firing up to the sky. Everyojne stopped at once. Shining Armor groaned as he turned and glared at Boris, "Will you stop doing that?!"

"Be happy that I take care of crowd control." Boris remarked as he turned to the crowd, "Alright, listen up! I still got three bullets-!"

Boxco cleared his throat, "Two bullets."

Boris groaned in annoyance, "Okay, two bullets! I'm gonna make sure that monster is gonna down for good! We're gonna set the trap for him!"

Everyone chatted and commented in concern of what he had said. Twilight and her friends worn the concerned looks. What is Boris planning?

Boris smirked as he continued, "It likes sweets? Find and get me more sweets, so I can end him for good. So, nopony won't be afraid of him anymore. Is everyone with me?"

Before anyone could respond, the howl sounded loud and wild while the ground shaken very hard and fierce like an earthquake occurred. Everyone yelped in fear and worry of what they just heard.

Boxco yelped, "He's here!"

Canterlot Ponies screamed and panicked in fear and wild as they ran around the area and away from the danger. Some went into castle, others escaped the garden at once. Shining Armor and Royal Guards struggled in calming the crowds down. But no avail...

"Forget them! Prepare for battle! The Demon must not breach here!" Sibrand exclaimed as he wielded and held his sword up, "To war, my knights."

Shining Armor groaned, "I hate it when he's right. Royal Guards, to battle!"

Boris smirked, "Well, we'd better get ready for the traps. We don't want others to get hurt."

Princess Cadance sighed in annoyance, "I hate it when he's right."

"You heard him, everyone. Come on!" Twilight ordered firmly.

Shining Armor and Sibrand gathered all of their troops to be ready to defend and attack the monster. The two group of five Royal Guards armed and held their shields to the ground while another group armed with spears and pikes. Shining Armor and Sibrand stood to the middle as they armed with their swords. Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike joined in the battle as well.

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends gathered all of fruits and sweets on the ground. They formed the foods together as pyramid formation.

Everyone is ready to fight and trapped the Demon Pony. They spotted Demon Pony entered the scene, with his crimson demonic eyes. He roared wildly as he went in rampage of charging and destroying the stalls or even scared the ponies off. He then smelt the scent of foods. He turned to the location where Twilight and her friends were standing.

Demon Pony roared wildly as he was charging straight at them now. Everyone armed and readied themselves for his arrival.

Princess Celestia hissed, "I hope you know what you're doing, Boris."

"Trust me. I know..." Boris commented darkly as he armed and aimed his sniper at the charging Demon Pony. He chuckled in amusement, "That's it. Come a little closer..."

As the Demon Pony was closed in reaching his food, he stopped at once. Everyone was confuse and concern of why did he stopped. He turned to his back as they did with theirs. Everyone was surprise and shocked as they found a cart carrying some of familiar ponies.

Derpy and Flash Sentry were carrying the horse collar from the cart. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Donut Joe were on it as they armed and held the donuts. They were all charging straight at the Demon Pony.

"What the?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Apple Bloom called while holding a donut, "Come and get it, Demon Pony! All you can eat!"

Donut Joe quivered in fear and worry, "Hope you know what you're doing! I'm freaking out!"

"Don't worry! It'll be fine!" Flash Sentry exclaimed confidently.

As Nyx and her friends made a turn to left before Demon Pony, they headed off at once. Demon Pony howled wildly and happily. He then chased after them. The others were in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack asked in surprise.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity exclaimed.

"Scootaloo?!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise, "Spike! Nyx!"

"You little brats," Boris groaned and screamed in fury as he armed and aimed his Diamond Snipe Blaster at Demon Pony. He groaned, "I'm not gonna stop because of them!"

Megan gasped as she quickly pushed Boris hard, "BORIS, NO! YOU'LL HIT THEM!"

Too late! Boris fired his Diamond Snipe Blaster at his target but instead, it hit the cart's deck. Everyone yelped in shock and worried.

Donut Joe yelped, "Is he crazy?! He almost hit us!"

Flash Sentry groaned in anger, "Damn it, Boris! He's willing to go through this?!"

Boris groaned in anger as he whacked his blaster's handler at Megan's face hard. Everyone gasped in shock and anger of what they just saw. Megan's family came and helped her. The Monster Hunter hit the Great Mag'ne of Equestria?!

"That's for getting in my way! Now I've got one shot!" Boris exclaimed in anger as he turned and aimed his gun at Demon Pony, "And I'm not gonna stop!"

Twilight Sparkle rammed Boris hard, "You leave everyone alone, jerk! What do you think you're doing?!"

Boris groaned, "What does it looks like?! Shooting that monster!"

Dum-Dum nodded in agreement, "Yeah, shooting that monster like a duck!"

"Dog! Shooting that monster like a dog!" Boris exclaimed in anger as he whacked his blaster on Dum-Dum's head. He turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle, "Now listen here, Twilight! I will not be stopped because of you but that monster! I will kill him!"

"That's the problem! Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded as she and her friends stood before Boris and his gang. She continued, "Why are you obsessed with killing him?! This is more than just hunting him! This is like revenge?!"

"So what?!"

"I want to know! I want to know what have you done to Ben! You somehow involved of this mess in the first place!"

"I have nothing to do with it!"

"Stop lying! I want answers now! What did you do to Ben?!"

"SHUT UP!" Boris groaned in anger as he gave Twilight Sparkle a hard whack on her face, "I will not let that monster take you as his girlfriend! Get out of my way!"

"TWILIGHT!" Everyone cried in shock and concern.

Nyx gasped upon looking at the event, "MUMMY!"

Demon Pony stopped at once as he turned and found Twilight Sparkle lying on the ground. She moaned and groaned in pain. Her friends came and surrounded her as they checked and comforted her. Boris aimed his Diamond Snipe Blaster in ready to fire at her. He growled in anger as his eyes grew reddish yet darker than before. He roared in anger as he turned and chased after Boris.

Nyx's team noticed it.

"Where's he going?!" Scootaloo asked in concern.

"Corporal!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Flash grunted as he stopped and turned his cart, "Hold on! Hang on, buddy! We're coming!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Donut Joe and even Derpy screamed in shock and concern as Flash Sentry charged in with full speed ahead.

"That's enough! Stand down!" Princess Celestia demanded in anger, "That's an order!"

Princess Luna nodded firmly, "Indeed! Your arrogance and irresponsibility will not go unpunished! Mark our word! Stand down!"

"Not a chance! I'm not doing it!" Boris exclaimed in anger as he held tight on his blaster, "And I'm gonna finish it!"

Boxco and Dum-Dum screamed in fear and worry. Boris looked confused as Mane Six and their allies. The stooges pointed at their left direction. They turned and found Demon Pony charging straight at all of them. They screamed and panicked in fear and agony.

Just before Boris could fire his blaster, Demon Pony pounced and slammed on the hunter hard to the ground before kicked both Boxco and Dum-Dum off. He roared in anger and wild. Everyone yelped in concern and scared.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy commented in shock.

Pinkie Pie screamed, "We're gonna die!"

"Steady! Do not engage!" Shining Armor ordered firmly as Royal Guards armed and readied their shields. He continued, "We need to corner him first! We have to calm him down!"

Sibrand screamed, "Kill the Demon now! ATTACK!"

"No! Don't!" Shining Armor exclaimed in concern.

"Everyone, stand down!" Commander Azuma exclaimed firmly, "Stop now!"

Captain Rexstrike nodded, "You only make things worse! Stand down!"

Sibrand, Knights and Monster Hunters charged in as they thrust and stroke their spears, swords and pikes as well as firing their Diamond Blasters at the monster. Demon Pony roared in anger as he struck and whacked them down hard one-by-one.

Nyx's team had arrived and stopped at once. Everyone witnessed the Demon Pony fighting back at the knights and hunters.

"Move in! Save them now!" Commander Azuma ordered.

Shining Armor and his Royal Guards charged in as they quickly saved and dragged the unconscious knights and hunters from the monster. As Shining Armor was dragging Sibrand, Demon Pony roared in anger as he was ready to stroke at them both. Shining Armor yelped in shock and fear.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gasped as they both screamed, "STOP!"

Twilight Sparkle's magic unleashed in freezing everyone from moving. Nyx's magic glowed in navy as herself, her mother, Spike, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Megan including Demon Pony disappeared from everyone's sights.

Without Twilight Sparkle's freezing magic, everyone gasped and sighed in relief as they're freed to move. Shining Armor looked around as he found no sign of Twilight, Nyx, Spike her friends or even Megan. They're gone.

"Oh no..." Princess Cadance said in concern.

"Nyx? Spike?" Shining Armor asked fearfully. He hissed before screamed in concern, "TWILEY!"

Princess Celestia hissed, "We must find them now!"

"First, we need to calm the crowds now!" Princess Luna exclaimed in concern while looking at the crowds, "Do it now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Commander Azuma and Captain Rexstrike saluted.

Royalty and Military Officers quickly headed off in calming the crowds down. Sibrand, Knights and Monster Hunters dragged and moved Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum away at once...

* * *

At the familiar ruined forbidden Eastern Chamber, Twilight and her friends appeared, including Demon Pony, Megan and Flash Sentry. They all moaned and groaned in pain.

"Is everyone alright?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Everyone moaned painfully while nodded in agreement. She stood up and looked at the ruined room. She hummed in concern, "What is this place?"

"It's the Eastern Forbidden Room, Mummy," Nyx explained. Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and looked at her. She gulped, "Ever since Boris and his crazy mob go after Demon Pony, we decided to find and get him before they do."

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash turned and glared at three Cutie Mark Crusaders who giggled uneasily and fearfully.

"What were you thinking?!" The older sisters demanded.

The young ones explained, "We just want to help! We want to protect and get Demon Pony for you!"

Twilight sighed, "But what about this place? How did you know it?"

"I did," Flash Sentry answered. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Ever since Demon Pony claimed that he has nothing to do with Ben, I suspecting the truth behind it. The girls and Spike know it. So, I tell them everything including this."

"I... I don't understand," Twilight Sparkle said in confusion. She turned and found Demon Pony slowly got up and walked away to the wall. She gasped, "What is he doing here?!"

Megan grunted, "He must have got caught with Nyx's magic."

"Actually, I brought him here too," Nyx corrected. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "The Demon Pony is not who or what we think he is. He knows you. And you know him too, mummy. Please don't be mad."

"This is getting weirder and weirder..." Pinkie Pie commented.

Fluttershy nodded, "And scary too. What's Demon Pony gonna do to us?"

"I don't know..." Twilight admitted fearfully, "And I think we're about to find out..."

Demon Pony returned to Twilight and her friends. He passed the blue box to Twilight. As she levitated it, she opened and saw a heart-shaped diamond necklace. As she held it up, she and her friends awed in amazement and surprise.

"Thanks, I think," Twilight Sparkle admitted while looking at it. Deon Pony smiled a bit with his gentleness. She sighed as she put it aside, "It's a wonderful gift but... I need, no, I must know! What happen to Ben?!"

Everyone remained silent especially Demon Pony. How would he answered to that?

Flash Sentry approached Demon Pony, "Show her, buddy. Tell her the truth. You have to. She loved you so much."

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Flash Sentry sighed, "Look closely at his neck and his eyes. It's the pony you were looking for, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle looked closely at Demon Pony's greenish eyes of gentleness and remorseful. And his neck had a red tie bow. It is familiar to him but how. Unless...

Twilight Sparkle gasped while looking at him, "Ben? Is that you?"

Everyone but Nyx, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard.

Demon Pony sighed, "Hi, Twiley..."

"No way..." Rainbow Dash commented in shock.

Demon Pony is Ben Maregillian?!

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	10. C9: Who is Pony, Who is Demon?

**Chapter 9: Who is Pony, Who is Demon?**

At Canterlot Garden, Royalty and Military Officers were calming down the crowds from screaming and panicking. Megan's family, Zecora and Spell Nexus helped them as well.

Boris and his two stooges were still unconscious and sleeping. Sibrand was slapping their faces very hard for few times. Both Knights and Monster Hunters were guarding their masters from danger. As Sibrand gave very hard slaps, Boris and his gang gasped in shock and surprise as they immediately got up from their unconsciousness states.

"What-What happen?!" Boris asked in shock and surprise.

Sibrand huffed, "Because of incompetence, your prey has escaped!"

Boris screamed in anger, "I've had it! No more mister nice guy! Release the Hellhounds!"

"The Hellhounds?!" Boxco and Dum-Dum asked in shock and concern.

Boris snorted, "Yes! We're gonna find them. We're gonna hunt them down. And we're gonna kill that runt for good! And this time, she is mine!"

"But boss! Think about what Tamir had said!" Dum-Dum insisted in concern.

Boxco nodded in agreement, "Yeah! The Hellhounds obeyed only the strongest warrior especially Demon Lord of Earth! He's scary!"

"But he's not here," Boris remarked slyly while looking at the angry and wild Hellhounds growled. He smirked, "I'm the strongest. And they will obey me only..."

* * *

At the Eastern Forbidden Room, Twilight and her friends were calming and comforting Demon Pony or known as Ben Mare after they have learned the darkest yet shocking truth about him. He was looking down unhappily and upset.

"Oh Ben..." Twilight said in upset while crying as she was looking at Ben, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you and find a way to turn you back to normal! All these years, you were alive..."

Ben sighed, "I guess I didn't think of it. I was worried that you and everypony think of me as monster. You all wouldn't have believed in me. Nopony likes monster."

"But still... I could have helped you. We all could have, Ben. You should know that."

Flash Sentry nodded, "She's right. We'll always be there for you, even you did make a big mess. You even gave me a big hit twice."

"Sorry..." Ben said shamefully.

Flash Sentry shook his head, "Hey, it's okay. No big deal. We're here now to help you."

Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike commented and nodded in agreement with Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry about helping and saving Ben Mare turn back to normal from Demon Pony.

"Everypony..." Ben said in surprise and relief.

Nyx nodded and smiled happily, "Even you're in monster form, you're still a kind and gentlepony."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Time to go, Ben. Princess Celestia will help us. I'm sure she will understand and agree to help."

"Get away from her, filth!" The voice said darkly. Everyone turned and found Boris and his gang standing before the entrance. He aimed his Diamond Snipe Blaster at Ben, "Finally found you, buddy. Time to end you, Demon Pony!"

His eyes gone berserk as Demon Pony, Ben snarled in anger, "Boris!"

"What the-?! What is that?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock upon looking at Hellhounds.

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed as they hugged together and even Pinkie, "They're scary!"

"These aren't ordinary dogs, I presume..." Applejack said in concern.

Fluttershy gasped, "The Hellhounds! Servants and Hounds for Demon Lord of Earth! I thought they were supposed to be at Demon Land!"

Rarity whistled, "Wow... I didn't know you read about Demons."

"If I have to guess correctly," Twilight Sparkle snarled in anger while glaring at Boris, "You bought them from black market, didn't you?!"

Boris smirked, "Guilty as charge! I do it to hunt this beast for good!"

Just before Boris and his gang could do anything, Twilight and her friends stood before the hunters while keeping Ben safe.

"You knew this, didn't you?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded, thus making Boris and his gang gulped in concern. She continued, "You were responsible of turning Ben into monster! You lied to everyone, and even me!"

"What?!" Boris exclaimed in shock.

Flash Sentry stomped his hooves hard, "We know what's going on! Ben told us of what really happen! Now you answer of what's going on!"

Boris grunted, "Look! I already told you before that I-!"

"STOP LYING!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she gave Boris and his gang 'A Stare'. It made them shivered and quivered in fear. She continued, "Now the truth! No more tricks!"

"Better do it. No one can resist that," Rainbow Dash slyly commented.

Boris screamed in concern, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Eight Years Ago..._

 _"After I make your little runt cry and run off, you and your Benny have your own chat. So, we follow and listen of what you have to say. And believe me, I wasn't happy about it a lot!"_

 _Boris and his gang were at the alley's corner as they watched and listened to what Ben and twilight saying and doing. It made the bullies very unhappy. They turned and left the alley at once while chatting._

 _"Tough luck, boss," Boxco commented._

 _Dum-Dum nodded, "Yeah! No worries. You still got lots of fillies to find!"_

 _Boris groaned angrily as he levitated the dumpster trash up before Boxco and Dum-Dum. And before his stooges could do anything, he stopped levitating. The dumpsters fell and dropped on stooges. Boxco and Dum-Dum screamed in pain while muttered unhappily._

 _"I'm not out yet. I'm gonna get her, even if means make Ben disappeared for good..."_

* * *

 _Three Days Later..._

 _Ben was at the park's bench as he was walking around while thinking about Twilight Sparkle and her exam. Both Flash Sentry and Sunburst were there to help and calm him down._

 _A sudden explosion attracted the boys' attention to turn and look at occurring events from the castle. They awed in surprise and shock of it, as well as the appearance of flying rainbow across the sky. Ben smiled happily._

 _"Looks like she made it..." Sunburst commented, "I couldn't even do it..."_

 _Flash Sentry grabbed and held Ben's shoulder tightly, "Told you that she can do it! Told you to 'Believe It'!"_

 _Ben chuckled, "Alright! I get it! But thanks a lot - be there for me."_

 _"Hey, that's what friends for!" Flash Sentry exclaimed proudly._

 _Sunburst nodded, "Now it's your turn to do it. Tell Twilight Sparkle the truth."_

 _"I will. Better get home for grooming," Ben smiled, "Meet you guys later!"_

 _Ben trotted off at once while Flash Sentry and Sunburst smiled happily. They're glad to see him being happy._

 _As Ben continued trotting across the Canterlot Town, he stopped as he encountered Boris and his gang before him. And just before he could say anything, Ben trotted off at once._

 _"I've got no time to talk with you, jerks!"_

 _"Fine... Then, you would never ever be together with Twilight Sparkle if she's too busy with her studies..." Boris said in amusement. Ben stopped and turned looked at him. He continued, "That's right. I know the way..."_

 _"How do I know you're not lying?"_

 _"I know when to quit. You and her are perfect for each other. And to show my generosity and honesty, I will give the potion."_

 _"Where is it?"_

 _"Not here. Not now. Meet me at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. I'll show you the potion as promised."_

 _Ben hummed in concern before nodded, "Fine. You'd better keep that promise."_

 _"I will. I will..." Boris smiled in amusement._

* * *

 _Nighttime..._

 _Ben met up with Boris and his stooges at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Boris then unlocked and opened the window. Four colts entered it as they have arrived at the science laboratory._

 _Ben hummed in concern, "Okay... Wanna tell me how is this helping me to be with Twilight?"_

 _"Don't worry, kiddo," Boris smiled calmly, "The potion we're looking for is definitely here. We'll get it before you meet with Twilight Sparkle soon."_

 _Ben scoffed, "You'd better. I just had a bad day with some useless friends of mine."_

 _"Sorry to hear that," Boris said in upset. He turned to the front, "Come on. Let's find the potion."_

 _"So, what kind of potion are we looking for?" Boxco asked curiously._

 _Dum-Dum gasped upon looking at the small cupboard-like, "I think I found something here! Ben, check it out!"_

 _Ben approached to the cupboard. He opened it. It was empty. And just before he could do anything, Dum-Dum quickly kicked him in. The cupboard slowly turned into a cage-like. Boris and Boxco approached and regrouped with Dum-Dum. Ben was in shock._

 _"What's going on?! Let me out!" Ben demanded in shock and anger._

 _Boris laughed in amusement, "Did you think that I really want to help you get my filly?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You heard me? I never want to help, kiddo. I just want to make you sorry for messing with the wrong pony. And what better way to do that is having you play with your new pet."_

 _ **HISS!** Ben gulped in concern as he slowly turned and found a blackish arachnid-like with a long scorpion's tail, demonic symbol on its chest and demonic anthropod-like mouth. It struck its tongue while licking its mouth. It screeched wildly._

 _Ben screamed in fear, "What is that?!"_

 _"Don't you know? That's Seichula. And it's very hungry!" Boris said in amusement, "I'll let you out if you said I won't go near to my girl again."_

 _Seichula screeched wildly as it charged straight at Ben. It jumped and landed on him. It attacked him while he screamed in pain. Boris and his gang laughed happily and amusement. And just before they could do anything, Seichula pierced its pincers on Ben's neck hard like it was sucking his blood. Ben breathed heavily before he fainted out._

 _As the blood from Ben's dried out, Seichula dropped him down. It fell to the ground. Boris and his gang stopped laughing as they looked shock and concern._

 _"Boys, I think we overdid it," Boris said in concern._

 _Dum-Dum gulped, "Yeah, we did. We're so dead now! How are we gonna explain to Mr. Spell Nexus?!"_

 _"Worse! How are we gonna tell his parents?!" Boxco asked in concern. He screamed, "I don't want to go to jail! Mercy! What are we gonna do?!"_

 _Boris screamed in pain and concern, "I don't know! This isn't what I wanted! I just want to scare him and make him not take my filly again! I shouldn't have left him in for too long!"_

 _ **GROWL!** Boris and his gang yelped in concern as they heard the growling. They turned to the cage where they saw Ben slowly waking up as his body slowly transforming. He grew more hairy, his mouth slowly got fangy, his mane and tail slowly turned into long and spiky silver colored and his eyes turned into crimson Berserk Mode. He roared in anger._

 _"Oh boy... We're dead..." Dum-Dum said in concern._

 _Boxco nodded, "Ben is back from the dead! He's coming for our head!"_

 _"A Demon Pony?!" Boris exclaimed in shock. He gasped, "He wasn't dead. He was bitten to turn! And yeah, we're dead!"_

 _"What is going on?!" The firm voice demanded. Boris and his stooges turned and found Spell Nexus entered the science lab. He gasped upon looking at them and Demon Pony, "What are you doing here?! And is that-?! Sweet Celestia! Is that Demon Pony?!"_

 _Before anyone could respond, Demon Pony roared in anger as his eyes glowed darkly and reddish. He rammed through the cage very hard. He then charged and rammed both his bullies and Spell Nexus but not before leaving some scars on Boris's face. Demon Pony turned and quickly escaped by ramming through the window. He headed straight to the hill as he howled wildly and wolf-like._

 _"After that runt gave me a scar, he disappeared. And so, I lied to everyone about this mess. Couldn't let anyone know about Ben..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Everyone was in shock yet upset and angered of what Boris had said. They turned and looked at Ben or Demon Pony, who nodded that the story is confirmed and true.

"You lied to everypony! Just to cover up for your stupid pranks?!" Pinkie Pie demanded in anger.

Fluttershy hissed in anger, "Worse... You even make Twilight to have nightmares about losing Ben to Demon Pony!"

Spike nodded, "You should be shame of this! Putting Ben in Seichula's cage, just to give a warning! You're all gonna be sorry for making Twilight upset and sad!"

"Yeah! You're bad! No! You're the worse ponies!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Everyone exclaimed in anger and upset about what Boris had done to Ben eight years ago. They refused to forgive him and his action.

"Not only that, he ruined mine and Sunburst's friendship with Ben!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in anger, "We both tried to help him, but you make him do this!"

"Hey! It's not my fault if that kid is so stupid!" Boris protested.

Megan huffed as she crossed her arms, "Either way, Princess Celestia will like to hear about this! All three of you will be in jail! Guards, arrest them!"

"No!" Sibrand refused. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock, and even Boris and his gang. He continued while holding his sword at them, "Like I said before, you all have been poisoned by Demon Pony. And the only save you, we must vanquish the Demon Pony and the infection!"

"What?! That's not the plan!" Boris exclaimed in anger before whispered angrily to Sibrand, "And I need Twilight alive too!"

"We will not! These fools have been hallucinated for too long! We must not let them out!" Sibrand whispered to Boris, "I'm trying to save your flank, again!"

"Well, I don't need it! Yours is complete stupid and mad!"

Both Sibrand and Boris argued with each other furiously and angrily about how to deal with the situation. Their own unit remained calm and silent as they waited for the order. Twilight and her friends quickly whispered for the moment.

"Either Sibrand knew about the truth or gone crazy like lunatic!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone nodded in agreement. She sighed, "We have to get Ben out! We'll distract them as long as we can. Megan, Nyx, I want you take your friends and Spike away from here."

"WHAT?!" Megan, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock.

"You all have to keep Ben safe until you all get to Princess Celestia! She needs to hear about this!"

Flash nodded, "She's right. Princess Celestia need to know this! No matter what happen, Ben has to talk with her!

"But what about you?" Megan asked in concern.

Mane Six and Flash Sentry smirked as they looked at each other. They then nodded in agreement. As they and their friends turned and faced Boris and his gang, who constantly arguing about the situation. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon at them in creating smokes out. Boris, Sibrand and their gang arguing and screaming as they punched each other hard and painful.

"NOW!" Twilight Sparkle ordered.

"Huh?! What about you?!" Ben or Demon Pony asked in concern.

"We'll be right behind you! You have to tell Princess Celestia about what's happening especially this! Now go, Ben! Go!" Twilight Sparkle ordered angrily, "We'll hold these morons off! Charge!"

Twilight and her friends charged right at Boris, Sibrand and their gang in keeping the enemies at bay. Megan, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike quickly grabbed and moved Demon Pony as they escaped at once.

As soon as the puff of smoke disappeared, Hellhounds held Twilight and her friends to the ground. Boris, Sibrand and his gang looked and glared at the defeated heroines.

Boris and his gang put the Anti-Magic Collars on both unicorns while using Wing Cuffs on both Pegasi. They then cuffed Mane Six in tight rope before thrown to the ground hard.

"Hate doing this but I've got a rival to hunt," Boris armed and loaded his Diamond Snipe Blaster, "And this time, he's mine!"

Sibrand huffed, "I still against this idea."

"My dogs! My rule! Let's move out! Time to kill that Demon Pony!" Boris exclaimed proudly and wildly.

Twilight groaned in anger, "Boris, leave Ben alone now! Leave him alone!"

"Sorry, Twilight... In this Game, you either take what you want as a winner, or-" Boris said darkly, "DIE as a loser... with NOTHING! I maybe scaredy kid before, but this time, I'm not! I'm going to make sure he's dead!"

As Boris and his gang continued walking out of Forbidden Eastern Chamber, Twilight Sparkle screamed in anger and upset as he called Boris to leave Ben alone.

Mane Six struggled in getting out from the tight ropes.

Flash Sentry groaned, "Somehow, I really get into sticky situation like this!"

"Ooh! These ropes make me look fat!" Rarity complimented before glared at her necklace, "This is even more ugly!"

"Really, Rarity? You're worried about accessory and looks?" Applejack asked dryly.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Either way! We're stuck! I can't believe we're beaten so easily by Boris and his low-life! So uncool!"

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Twilight hissed as she sobbed tearfully, "I can't give up! I just can't! Ben needs me! I have to protect him! I'm gonna get him back!"

As her tears dropped on her necklace, it then glowed in purplish and brightly. It gave a powerful electrical surge upon destroying Anti-Magic Necklace, Wing cuffs and ropes. Mane Six were surprise and shock of it.

"What was that?" Pinkie Pie asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Twilight admitted, "But I do know that we have to help and save Ben before Boris killed him! We have to let everyone know the truth about it!"

"Alright! We're with you! We're gonna make sure your love is safe!" Applejack comforted while patted Twilight Sparkle's back, "Let's go now! The little fillies and Megan needs us now!"

"Better hope he stayed alive!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern.

* * *

Megan, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were running together with Ben Mare across the hallway of Canterlot Castle. They then quickly entered the entrance ground before they closed, locked and barricaded the door.

Heroes: _Got to Run  
Got to Hide  
We've got to keep Ben safe  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_

Boris, Sibrand and their army have arrived before the entrance's gate. Both Monster Hunters and Sibrand's Knight armed themselves as they rammed and knocked the door as hard as they can.

Monster Hunters and Sibrand's Knights: _You can run!  
You can hide!  
Here we come, we're fifty strong,  
And fifty ponies can't be wrong!  
Let's kill the Demon!_

Megan, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Ben held the door tight. But each time Boris's army rammed and knocked the door, they got pushed and knocked but quickly held the door.

"It's not working!" Ben exclaimed in concern.

Megan hissed in concern, "Somehow, I wish my family and some Royal Guards were here. We could have push all of them back!"

"Who's there?! I warn you, knights and hunters! This castle will not welcome you and your rude behavior!" The voice exclaimed firmly.

Spike gulped, "Now we're trapped!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern.

Ben gasped in realization, "That's it! Alfred!"

Few minutes later, Boris and his army have managed to rammed the door out. They found the entrance hall is empty. No sign of Ben or any of his friends. Despite of that, they're armed and readied to attack if there's any surprise and ambush. So far, nothing and quiet...

"NOW!"

Just before Boris and his army could do anything, servants and maids jumped out from their hiding places as the latter attacked the former fiercely and determinedly, with their household tools and non-sharped kitchen tools.

"It works!" Megan exclaimed in surprise.

Ben smiled as he turned to the old Unicorn Butler with grey short mane and tail dressed in his black butler's suit, "Thanks, Alfred. I knew I can count on you."

"Anytime, Master Ben. I'm so relieved to see you alive," Alfred said happily, "You must tell your mother now! She needs to know!"

"He will! Don't worry!" Spike exclaimed.

Megan nodded, "Ben! You have to go now! We'll hold them off!"

"But-!" Ben exclaimed in concern.

Nyx interrupted, "Go, Ben! We'll handle with them. This is nothing! Now go!"

Ben hated to leave his friends handle with the enemies by themselves. But he knows he has to tell Princess Celestia about what really happen eight years ago. He turned and quickly headed off at once. Megan, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Alfred turned and kept Boris and his army distracted as long as they can.

Boris spotted Ben's climbing up the stairs. He nudged his six Hellhounds to turn and chase after his rival.

The servants of Canterlot Castle continued battled Boris's Monster Hunters and Knights as well as keeping them at bay as long as they can. The enemies got beaten and knocked out quickly and painfully by the servants.

Sibrand groaned as he wielded his sword tightly. He swung his sword in attacking the servants, who dared not to go near him. A sudden tap on his shoulder, Sibrand turned to his back. He got his head hit by a teapot of boiled water. He screamed painfully while covering his face, feeling boiling water on him. He turned and glared at his enemy - Alfred. Alfred coughed heavily as he gave Sibrand a tray. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Alfred smiled. He gave Sibrand a hard punch, making the latter fell down hard. He snorted, "That's for your inappropriate and rude behavior. You don't deserve to be the Princess's Castle Knight."

Dum-Dum screamed in anger as he chased after Apple Bloom around and around the pillar for few times. As they kept on running around, she quickly escaped. Scootaloo poured the mop liquid soup on the ground, making Dum-Dum screamed fearfully as he struggled in standing still. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo tripped Dum-Dum. Megan came in as she gave him a whack by her stick.

As Sweetie Belle was trying to run away, her tail got pulled. Boxco chuckled as he held her down while pulling her tail hard. Spike spotted it as he charged in before giving Boxco a taste of his Dragon Flame. Boxco screamed painfully and wildly while letting Sweetie Belle out on midair. Boxco fell to the ground hard while Spike grabbed and held Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks, Spike!" Sweetie Belle thanked happily as she gave Spike a kiss.

Spike chuckled happily yet nervously, "Aw... It's no big deal."

Sibrand, Boxco, Dum-Dum and their army slowly getting up while arming and readying to attack again. The servants armed themselves. Sibrand and his army chuckled in amusement as they're readied to attack. Servants remained firm and steady for the counterattack. And just before anything happened, Nyx flew before Sibrand and his army.

"STAND DOWN!" Nyx shouted.

Nyx gave Sibrand and his army 'The Stare'! They screamed and panicked fearfully while commented and remarked of the Devil's Stare at them. The servants charged in and gave Sibrand and his army a big knockout. The enemies moaned and groaned painfully.

Everyone turned and looked at Nyx as they wondered where on Equestria did she get 'The Stare'?!

"What?" Nyx asked in surprise, "I just got it from Fluttershy. Gotta admit it. That was awesome!"

Apple Bloom giggled, "Can't wait to see you try on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

Megan sighed, "Okay, kids. Enough with the jokes and fun. We've got somepony to save."

"We'll take care of these jokers. Please, take care of him. His mother needs to see him," Alfred pleaded while holding Megan's hand, "All of us depending on you and your friends!"

"I just don't understand. Who is his mother?"

"Time only can tell. Now go! Get him to Princess Celestia now! She needs to know about this!"

Megan nodded in understanding as she, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike quickly climbed up the stairs to find and get Ben before Boris get to the latter.

* * *

Ben has arrived at the throne chamber. And just before he could do anything, Hellhounds charged and jumped on him. They attacked him fiercely and wildly while biting and chewing on him hard. Ben struggled yet painfully fought them back hard by kicking and punching them off. Hellhounds were thrown aside but readied to attack. And just before he could do anything, Boris charged and rammed Ben to the window outside.

Ben groaned as he struggled in getting up. Boris then kicked him out to the rooftop. He then approached to weakened Ben as he armed and readied with his Diamond Snipe Blaster while Hellhounds followed his master.

As soon as royalty and military soldiers managed to calm the crowds down, they turned and looked up. They found Boris and his Hellhounds are engaging Demon Pony. All they could is watch the battle.

"Aw... What's the matter, Ben? Too scared to fight back?" Boris asked in amusement. Ben grunted in concern and worry. He readied and armed his gun at Ben, "You will and always be the coward. You'll never be strong or brave like me. And everyone you know will forget about you because you're a monster."

Ben looked down in shame and upset before took a deep breathe. He turned and glared at Boris while growling and snarling.

"I'm not. You are!" Ben exclaimed in anger.

Boris groaned, "You're gonna be sorry for insulting me!"

"You're gonna be sorry for everything you've done!" Ben exclaimed as he charged and kicked Boris's gun off. He smirked, "No gun."

Boris groaned angrily, "Get him, my hounds!"

Hellhounds roared angrily as they charged and attacked Ben. Boris then armed with his knife as he joined the battlefield.

First Hellhound jumped while pounced Ben to the ground as the dog tried to claw at him who dodged and avoided the attacks. Ben quickly kicked it off. The first dog landed on the ground as he charged in at once. Both Ben and Hellhound continued battling with each other fiercely and wildly while avoiding the attacks. As the first Hellhound struck his attack, Ben dodged down and gave the uppercut on its jaw very hard. It died.

The second and third charged and rammed him off the rooftop. They both jumped on him. Ben quickly rolled back at once before he clawed them hard. They fought back. Ben and two Hellhounds continued striking their claws at each other hard and fiercely while dodging the attacks. Second rammed Ben off. Third one jumped and readied to pounce on him. He dodged down before he bites its tail as he whacked it on both sides before thrown straight at second one. Just before two of them could get up, Ben quickly rammed the tower hard in making it fells its bricks on both down.

Boris and another three Hellhounds charged at Ben at once. Boris swung his knife at Ben, who dodged and avoided them for few times. As Boris thrust his knife at Ben, the latter grabbed the former and thrown at the fourth Hellhound. Two Hellhounds charged in at once while he quickly turned and ran away. He stopped at once. And just before two of them could kill him, Ben dodged down while letting two Hellhounds jumped over him and fell to their deaths. As the fourth Hellhound slowly got up, it jumped and bite on Ben's back fiercely while making him struggled and roared in pain. As Ben tried to get Hellhound off, he grabbed its leg and thrown straight at the balcony's sharp barrier.

Ben grunted in pain as he turned and glared at Boris, who is armed with his club. Boris roared in anger as he charged and attacked Ben fiercely and wildly. Ben dodged and avoided the attacks while moving back as quickly as he can. Boris chased after him at once

Boris came across the darkest area. He spotted something looked like Ben. He charged and whacked him hard. But instead of blood, it was rocks. It was just gargoyle statues. It's not just one but many. He armed and readied to attack Ben.

"Come out and fight, runt!" Boris demanded angrily as he walked across the hallway of gargoyle statues. He hissed, "Hiding won't help you! Did you honestly think she did this because she love you? You're just stupid kid who don't even know when to quit!"

As Boris arrived at the end of gargoyle statues hallway, Ben emerged from his position as he readied to attack. Sensing danger, Boris turned as he swung his club at Ben, who dodged the attacks for few times. They came towards to the rooftop's edge. Ben is trapped.

"It's over, Ben. Twilight Sparkle is mine!" Boris exclaimed proudly.

Ben groaned in anger as he rammed Boris hard, making him to drop his club. He then grabbed the Monster Hunter's neck as he turned to the edge. Ben is about to drop Boris down.

Boris screamed, "Let me go! Let me go! Please! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Everyone was watching the event as they're filled with shock and concern about it. Ben glared at Boris for the moment as he wanted to kill his bully for everything he has done. His anger slowly formed remorseful and concern, Ben realized that he shouldn't do it because he told himself he's different from Boris and not monster as well.

Ben dragged Boris in while glaring at him, "Get out!"

Ben dropped Boris down hard. Ben sighed calmly as he knew it's not easy to let go of his grudge against someone he had hated the most.

"BEN!"

Ben turned and looked up at the throne chamber's balcony where Twilight and her friends were waiting. He smiled happily yet relieved to see his love of life alive and alright. He then began climbed towards them. Upon reaching his target, Ben held his hoof or paw on Twilight Sparkle's face gently while looking at her. She responded by looking at him while holding his hoof.

"You're alright..." Ben said in relief.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Of course. I'm alright. It's okay. It's over."

Ben nodded happily as he leaned his head close to Twilight Sparkle. Mane Five and their allies smiled happily and relieved that both of them were reunited and together again. As Ben was about to kiss Twilight, he felt a sudden pain before screamed and roared in pain. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

As Mane Six and their allies looked at Demon Pony's back, they found Boris had shot his Platinum Bullet from Diamond Snipe Blaster. He then proceed with stabbing on his rival's wounds, making Ben screamed in anger and pain as his eyes glowed dark reddish. Ben turned and grabbed Boris and thrown straight at the walls hard.

And Just Boris could do anything, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie gave him a hard stomp on his face. Boris moaned painfully as he got knocked out.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Megan helped and brought Ben in as they all checked on him now. Megan took the scalpel and some medicine as he tried to get the bullet out while tending his wounds. Twilight Sparkle held Ben's head as she began crying in despair and pain.

"Twilight, why are you crying? I'm here with you now..."

"Ben... Ben, I'm very sorry..." Twilight Sparkle said in shame and regret. Ben was confused and concerned. She continued, "For everything, if we hadn't met, you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry..."

"Twilight... If I hadn't, I would be still the same shy and coward pony. And it's not fault anyway for falling Boris's stupid lies. I'm such an idiot..."

"Don't talk like that, Ben. You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything's gonna be fine, you see..."

Ben breathed heavily as he held Twilight's face gently, "At least... I get to see you... One... Last... Time..."

As Twilight Sparkle was about to hold his paw, his fell to the ground. She turned and found Ben slowly closing his eyes while giving a last breathe like he's meeting his end. He fell to the ground. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they saw.

"No! No! Don't die on me! Twilight needs you!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in anger and upset, "You can't! You can't die! Come on! Wake up!"

Megan quickly gave CPR on Ben a few times but no response. She was in shock as she stood up and turned to others as she gave a shook. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard.

"Ben? Ben?! Ben!" Twilight called and pleaded while shaking Ben's body. No response. She began formed her tears as she cried and sobbed tearfully. She landed on his chest and cried, "Beeeeeeeeeennnnnn! Nooooooooo!"

Everyone looked down in despair and painful. Megan looked down while holding her hat down against her chest. Rainbow Dash looked away. Pinkie Pie sniffled unhappily as she took her handkerchief to wipe her tears. Fluttershy cried while covering her face. Three older sisters comforted the pained and despaired crying Cutie Mark Crusaders. Spike and Nyx held and hugged as they both cried unhappily. Flash screamed in agony and pain while slammed his fists on the ground.

Ben Mare is gone...

 _Prepare for Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **References:**  
1\. This chapter is reference to **_Beauty and the Beast's Climax_**.

2\. **_Alfred Caine_** is named after **_Alfred Pennyworth_** and portrayed by **_Michael Caine_**.


	11. Epilogue: A Return to Begin the New

**Epilogue: A Return to Begin the New**

Twilight continued crying and sobbing over Ben or Demon Pony's dead body. Megan and Flash Sentry were crying as well. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders remained silent while looking down in shame and upset over it. Boris was still knocked out of conscious. Nyx and Spike approached and patted Twilight Sparkle for comfort. She turned and hugged them both while the latter returned the hug.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Spike said in shame.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too."

"I know... I know..." Twilight Sparkle said painfully and tearfully as she took her necklace out. She put it around Ben's neck. She kissed on Ben's lips for the moment. She departed and sniffled, "Goodbye, Ben. I'm sorry for everything. I love you, and miss you so much..."

As Twilight stood up, her teardrop fell upon on her necklace. Everyone but Boris stood and looked down as they mourned for Twilight's fallen love. Applejack, Flash Sentry and Megan lowered their hats down.

Suddenly, a necklace around Ben glowed in pinkish and lavender mixed brightly. The magical and colorful auras like emerged from the necklace. They flew around and around Ben. He was slowly lifted up in the midair while glowing brightly. A bright light attracted both Twilight Sparkle and her friends to look up. They both gasped and awed in surprise, shock and amazement of it.

A sphere was formed and covered around Demon Pony. It then glowed brightly and colorfully as it blinded Twilight and her friends. Demon Pony began transformed and changed - his paws, hairy body, tail, mane and even his own facial.

"Something's happening with him!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

"Is it for real?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo awed in surprise, "What's going on?"

For the moment has passed, the magical sphere dispersed. Demon Pony's body slowly descended and landed on the ground safely. Twilight and her friends noticed it as they all worn shock and surprise looks about it. They were about to approach him but he suddenly move. He slowly getting up while struggling to stand still.

The pony looked at his hooves in surprise yet relived and happy. He turned to Twilight and her friends. They all remained silent for the moment as they were looking at the familiar pony standing before them. He also worn the red tie ribbon around his neck.

"What the..." Rainbow Dash asked in stun.

Fluttershy was stunned, "Is that who I think he is?"

"Hey everypony," The pony greeted before he tripped to the ground a bit, "Aw man... I've gotta work on that."

Twilight giggled a bit yet happily. Everyone was in shock and surprise by it. She never laughed at someone, other than Pinkie Pie since she loved to make some jokes. The stallion smiled while blushed in embarrassment.

Twilight held her hoof in front of the young stallion while smiled happily, "It is you. Welcome home, Ben."

Ben smiled as he grabbed Twilight's hoof. She then pulled him up. Both of them looked at each other for the moment. They both smiled happily as they leaned very close to each other. They gave a passionately kiss. The necklace glowed again as it magically shoot straight to the sky. It exploded into the form of love fireworks for the awed happily and amazement to see it, and even some ponies from the ground level.

The glow slowly died down. Both Ben and Twilight Sparkle departed from kissing while smiling happily. Everyone approached the couples at once.

"How?" Pinkie Pie asked in surprise.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'd say that ain't ordinary necklace. It helped us escaped, and even save Ben's life."

"I don't know..." Twilight Sparkle admitted before smiling at Ben, "But what's more important that someone I love is back. Everypony and Great Mag'ne, this is Ben Mare. And Ben, these are best friends and my little adopted children - Spike and Nyx."

Ponies and even Dragon introduced to Ben, "[Applejack] Howdy, partner. Name's Applejack. [Rarity] I'm Rarity, darling dear. [Pinkie Pie] I'm Pinkie Pie - Do you like party, birthday boy?! [Fluttershy] I'm Fluttershy. [Rainbow Dash] The name's Rainbow Dash. [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo - We're Cutie Mark Crusaders! [Nyx] Hi. I'm Nyxie, call me Nyx. [Spike] I'm the Dragon Spike."

"Please, call me 'Megan'," Megan insisted.

Ben smiled in embarrassment while scratching his mane gently, "Hey, everyone... I'm... I'm... Ben Mare..."

Twilight and her friends remained silent for the moment. They then laughed in amusement and happily for the moment. Ben blushed in embarrassment and shame as well.

"I really need to work on that one out," Ben said shamefully.

"Same old silly Ben. It's great to have you back." Twilight Sparkle smiled as she nuzzled Ben's face, "Come on. Let's take you home. Your family must have been worried sake of you."

Ben smiled a bit, "Home? Yeah... I haven't been home for a long time."

Someone moaned and groaned painfully. Everyone turned and found Boris slowly getting up from his unconscious state.

"What happen? The last thing I remember is-?! What the-?!" Boris exclaimed in shock, upon looking at Ben standing before him. He screamed like a girl, "You're alive?! But how?! I put a Platinum Bullet on you! You're still Demon Pony! You're killed! How?! How?!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as he leaned close to Ben, "So... What should we do about Boris?"

Ben hummed before smirked, "I think I have the perfect punishment for him and his cronies. Just need to talk with my mother."

Everyone looked surprise and concern of what Ben just said. Who is his mother?

* * *

At Canterlot Garden, both Royalty and Military Officers were calming down the crowds from going panic and wild. They were now waiting for answers of what was going on from the Canterlot Castle. They hoped nothing bad happens. The doors from Canterlot Castle opened. Twilight Sparkle and her friends coming out from it, along with Boris, Sibrand and their army in custody. Everyone chatted in concern about the recent event lately.

"Twilight Sparkle, I hope you have some explanation," Princess Celestia said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle smiled uneasily, "Well, it's an uneasy and complicated long story we had. But there's something I need to show you. Boris is indirectly responsible for the colt disappearance and creating the Demon Pony from eight years ago."

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock as they all chatted and whispered to each other about it. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Commander Azuma, Captain Rexstrike and Zecora remained silent while narrowing their angry yet suspicious eyes. Sibrand and both Knights and Monster Hunters chatted in concern chattering teeth fearfully while Boris remained silent.

"But before we could get to crime scene, there's somepony I wish to introduce. Someone I have missed for a long time has returned. And he's the missing colt," Twilight Sparkle explained. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of what she was talking about. She continued as she moved aside, "Whoever his mother is, please come. Your son - Benjamin Maregillian is here."

Ben Mare stepped forward out as he stood before Canterlot Ponies. They awed in surprise and shock of it. He smiled shyly while waving to them.

"Hi..."

Princess Luna was surprise of what she was looking at. She looked and found Princess Celestia slowly walking and approaching towards Ben Mare. They both looked at each other with shock yet surprise looks. Everyone chatted and whispered of what's going on between two ponies.

"Ben..." Princess Celestia asked in surprise as she held her right hoof touching Ben's face, "Is that really you?"

Ben sniffled as his eyes formed tears out, "Hi, Mom."

Princess Celestia gasped as she poured her tears out while hugging Ben passionately, "It is you! My son! You're alive! You have returned!"

Everyone but Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard.

"No way..." Boris remarked in shock.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie yelped as she held and drank the whole glass of water. She spitted it out, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Did you know this, Twi?" Applejack asked.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "No. How?"

Shining Armor nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This is... Wow..."

Princess Celestia smiled as she explained, "Ben Mare is my adopted son. It happen some years ago when he was just a foal."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"I'd never forget that night. I found Ben when he was just a little foal at the palace's door."_

 _During the raining season, Princess Celestia was reading some scrolls until she heard the door knocked. She headed straight to it to find out. As the door was opened, Princess Celestia came out while showing her curious and yet concerned looks. She found no one until..._

 _She heard a strange crying sound. Princess Celestia looked down and found a brown baby pony in his cradle. She was in shock and surprised of it. She looked around before levitating the basket up. She then entered the castle quickly._

* * *

 _"Spell Nexus and I have some discussion about the little one."_

 _Within the chamber, Princess Celestia spoke with her advisor: Spell Nexus about the brown colt she found. She asked of what she should do with the colt._

 _Spell Nexus spoke, "I suggest you should put him in the orphanage. After all... You don't want to go through the pain after some losses since..."_

 _Princess Celestia sighed, "I know... Let me think. I need some time to think..."_

 _Princess Celestia came over to the basket as she was inspecting the colt. The baby Ben hugged the Alicorn's muzzle like a teddy bear. She gasped in shock and surprise before she gave a warm smile..._

 _Princess Celestia levitated Ben before hugging him warmly and gently._

 _"But I couldn't bear to do it. So, I made decision."_

* * *

 _10 years before present..._

 _"I took him in. I treated and raised him well as my own son. And I even play with him. I know my son well. He's very shy and scared of going out or even get close to anypony. So, I asked both my trusted servants and military officers to keep secrecy about him for eight years."_

 _Princess Celestia recalled all the things she had done with her son. She was feeding her son with baby foods. But instead, he splashed the food on her. Instead of showing frustration, she smiled happily. Princess Celestia was reading her scroll before looking outside of her garden. She saw Ben playing with Philomena. She even tell Ben a bedtime story._

 _As soon as Princess Celestia put Ben to sleep, she returned to her bedroom to thinking. She then looked at the window as she had some thoughts._

 _"I enjoy my time with Ben for a long time, but... He needed something else. Something that will boost him confidence."_

* * *

 _8 years before Present..._

 _Princess Celestia took Ben Mare, Flash Sentry and Sunburst to the school where she was talking with the principal and Mr. Loi about enrolling him to school. Flash Sentry and Sunburst smiled as they patted shyly and scared Ben about going to school._

 _"I decide to send Ben to school to begin not only his education, but making some new friends. And so far, my son was showing some improvement of little brave, intelligent and cunning but still sensitive and scared. I was proud of it because he made some new friends. However..."_

 _At her throne chamber, Princess Celestia received news from her Royal Guards. It made her looked shock, pain and grieve. She screamed in pain and upset about the news. She turned and looked at shadowed form of Mare in the Moon. She began crying in despair and pain._

 _"I was informed and told that my only son... My own son spirited by Demon Pony from that very day Twilight Sparkle became my protege. Like how I lost my sister; I was devastated, pained and in great despaired of it. I've lost my family..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Everyone but Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry were in shock and surprise of how Princess Celestia and Ben Mare were related, even Boris and his gang were.

"You all knew?" Shining Armor asked Royalty, Military Officers and even Spell Nexus in surprise.

Princess Cadance smiled, "I known my adopted family for years especially his foalhood."

"I found out when I reunited with my sister and returned to Canterlot," Princess Luna explained. She then winked in amusement, "And after all, I always look forward to see my sister's children."

Commander Azuma smiled, "Those who has serving under her for long have kept the secrets."

Captain Rexstrike nodded, "That include us as well."

Spell Nexus chuckled uneasily, "As her most trusted advisor and of course - Headmaster of her school, I have sworn my loyalty to royalty for life. And I'm willing to keep it in secrecy."

"That's something..." Spike remarked.

Nyx nodded, "I know. My family are now relating to Royalty. Who knew?"

Ben Mare turned to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "Sorry about this, Twi. I-!"

"I know. You're shy and scared to say anything," Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding before smiled, "I don't care if you're royalty, soldier, commoner or just regular pony, you're the pony I loved the most."

Boris grunted, "Yuck!"

Flash Sentry whacked Boris's head, "Shut up, jackal moron!"

"How... How did you survive the Demon Pony's Wrath?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle smiled while glancing at Boris and his gang, "Here's the interesting part. The mess from eight years ago, Demon Pony and especially today's event were all orchestrated by none other than Monster Hunter himself - Boris Bountyhunt."

Canterlot Ponies gasped in shock of what they just heard. Boris's Monster Hunters and Knights yelped in fear.

Twilight continued, "Eight years ago, Ben was supposed to meet me at Canterlot Garden. Boris got to him first. He convinced Prince about turning him into a unicorn pony. But in turn, Boris trapped Ben into Seichula's cage where he got turned into Demon Pony. And that's not all..."

Twilight used her Recording Spell as she revealed the pinkish screen of what happened minutes ago from Canterlot Castle. Canterlot Ponies gasped as they all whispered and chatted in anger about the situation.

Twilight turned and looked at Ben's necklace, "If it weren't for that necklace, Ben would have been gone forever."

"Speaking of that, what the hay was that necklace?" Applejack asked curiously.

Princess Luna spoke, "That is the Eternal Love Necklace. It is said that two ponies confessed each other for their feelings - it created powerful and magical miracle but it only works when lovers were in love together. It is said that Mystic Guardian of Light created it due to someone she had love for a long time. And I thought it was lost."

Principal Celestia sighed, "It was. An old friend gave it to me as symbol of token."

Boris hissed as he quickly exclaimed, "That's a lie! I have nothing to do with this! Honest! Please, you've gotta believe in us! Please!"

"He's right! We didn't know too!" Boxco and Dum-Dum exclaimed as well.

Sibrand bowed down, "Please, your highness. I have nothing to do with Boris's foolish crusade and mess as well! Please, you mustn't blame me on this!"

"HEY!" Boris and his stooges exclaimed in anger.

Princess Celestia narrowed her angry eyes, "I have had enough! I have the proof enough to know who to be blamed! Commander Azuma, Captain Rexstrike, Spell Nexus and Zecora have provide enough evidence I need And therefore, I have made my decision on this judgment. Boris and his accomplices will be at prison. Sibrand will be demoted to Corporal for his insubordination and irresponsibility of assisting Boris on his hunt! Both Knights and Monster Hunters are pardoned since they're doing their duty."

"Milady, you can't be serious!" Sibrand protested in concern.

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes even more angrier, "I am, Sibrand."

Fear, anger and even grew insanity; Boris screamed in anger as he quickly took Sibrand's knife out. He charged straight at Ben as the Monster Hunter is ready to kill the Prince. But instead, he jabbed on Commander Azuma's chest hard. Everyone gasped in shock and concern, even Boris was in shock and concern of what he just did.

"Cody! Are you alright?" Captain Rexstrike asked as he helped Commander Azuma up.

Commander Azuma groaned as he slowly stood up before took out the knife out. He turned and smiled at the surprise Boris.

"Never better," Commander Azuma commented as he removed his armor. He revealed himself to have wings. Everyone and even Twilight and her friends especially Ben Mare. He continued while looking at Boris, "You really need to work with that aim, Boris the Animal."

"You're an Alicorn?! How?!" Boris demanded.

Commander Azuma smirked, "I became an Alicorn when I uncover the secrets behind immortality after defeating the Black Illusion Malefic Dragon from the western cave. That happened 100 years ago."

"If you're wondering how I was able to live out for a long time?" Captain Rexstrike smiled in amusement, "My twin brother saved my life by giving me a little drop of immortality bottle. I got wounded during the fight with dragon from 100 years ago. Boy, that was painful."

"This can't be happening!" Boris exclaimed in anger and shock. He bowed down, "Please, I didn't know he's your son! I beg of you! Don't do this to me! I just have wonderful career as Monster Hunter!"

"Too bad..." Princess Celestia said angrily and firmly. She turned to Ben Mare, "Ben, would you do the honor?"

Ben smiled in amusement, "With pleasure. Guards, take Boris and his stooges to prison! The rest of Monster Hunters and Knights are free - they were just doing their duty. For Sibrand, he's a janitor."

"Noooooo!" Boris, Boxco, Dum-Dum and Sibrand exclaimed in anger.

Nyx gave four of them 'The Stare', "Stand down now!"

Boris and his gang screamed fearfully as they quiet down while quivering and shivering in fear and worry of looking at Nyx's Stare. Everyone was surprise and shock of it.

"Fluttershy, did you teach her that? I thought it's impossible," Twilight said in surprise.

Fluttershy shook her head, "I don't think so. She must have pick that up when she was with me for animal daycare."

Ben smiled, "Either way, take them away, boys."

"You heard him. Take these troublemakers away!" Flash Sentry commanded angrily.

Royal Guards saluted as they took Boris, Sibrand, Boxco and Dum-Dum away while both Knights and Monster Hunters left the scene at once.

"That takes care of it," Ben remarked in amusement.

Flash smirked, "You bet, old buddy."

Ben and Flash Sentry gave each other a hoof-bump. Twilight and her friends were in surprise and suspicious about them being friends.

"Did you know that Ben and Corporal were friends before?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged, "Not really. I guess it's best that we should when he's ready to tell us about his whole life."

"Well, I think it's best that we continue our celebration of Equestria's Annual Foundation," Princess Luna said in please, "Other than that, we too celebrate the return of my sister's son!"

Pinkie squealed happily, "Party Time!"

"That's what I like it!" Danny exclaimed happily.

Molly nodded, "You bet!"

Pinkie squealed happily, "Get groovy!, everypony!"

Everypony began partying happily and wildly as they were all celebrating for both Equestria's Annual Foundation Day and Return of Prince Ben Mare.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were dancing happily and wildly. Pinkie Pie and DJ-Pon-3 were playing the disc jockey wildly and happily. Applejack was playing her violin. Rainbow Dash chatted with Wonderbolts. Fluttershy was chatting with her animal friends. Rarity was helping ponies tried her latest addition of clothes and dresses. Megan and her family were chatting with each other about the woman's adventure, and even with Royal Sisters. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were dancing together, and same goes to both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Mare.

Ben yelped as he realized something, "I almost forgot. Remember that day I asked about being my somepony special?"

Twilight Sparkle held and kissed on Ben's lips happily and passionately. He kissed her lips back.

Twilight Sparkle departed from kissing, "Does that answer your question?"

"Wowza... Really wowza..." Ben remarked happily, "Now that's awesome..."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Mare continued dancing happily for their happiness day...

* * *

Sibrand grumbled and mumbled angrily and upset as he was taken away by Royal Guards to his home. Princess Celestia has demoted to Corporal Rank now. And now he lost everything especially leading the Knights.

"Could this get any worst?!" Sibrand demanded in anger.

 ** _GRUNT!_** Sibrand yelped as he slowly turned to his back and found Royal Guards got knocked out. He looked up and found blackish purple hooded-coat unicorn pony armed with twin Hidden Blade Gauntlets. He gasped in shock.

"No! How did you manage get pass him?! No one can pass the Eliminator!" Sibrand exclaimed in shock.

Just before Sibrand could do anything, the mysterious hooded pony charged and thrust his Hidden Blade at Sibrand's throat. Sibrand coughed and breathed heavily as he was losing so much of blood. The former knight dropped to the ground while breathed and gasped heavily.

"It doesn't matter," The Mysterious Assassin said darkly, "I have accomplished my mission, that's all. Your Eliminator may have defeated my brothers and sisters but he can't defeat me so easily. I am the Assassin. Let this be the message to your masters. They know they won't be safe from me much longer."

Sibrand coughed, "We shall see... Eliminator will be coming for you!"

"Count on it," Mysterious Assassin said darkly.

As Sibrand gave the last breath, the Mysterious Assassin closed the former's eyes down while chanted calmly. He turned and climbed all the way to the top.

* * *

After tonight's two parties are over, everyone returned home. Princess Celestia guided her family and her friends across the hallway of East Wing. They were having chats about Ben Mare.

"Why didn't you tell me about this from the start, Ben?" Princess Celestia asked.

Ben hissed in concern as he rubbed his head while ears went down, "Sorry, mum. I didn't mean to do that. I was afraid... I was afraid you might do what you did to Aunt Luna and Discord."

"Benjamin Maregillian! Did you really think I would do such a thing to you?!"

"No..."

"Ben, I'm your mother. Even though I couldn't save my sister, but I can still help you. Honestly, what would you do without me or any friends?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, mum."

Princess Celestia sighed before patted Ben's head, "Speaking of sorry, I believe you owe someones to apologize."

A familiar phoenix flew straight to Ben before landed on his head. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Philomena!" Ben called happily. Philomena then cooed happily as she nuzzled him happily. He then touched and patted her, "Hey there, girl. I miss you. Sorry for making you worry."

"I'm guessing that Philomena is Ben's pet too," Fluttershy asked.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Yes, indeed. They both were very close together. I'm just glad Philomena forgive Ben. She can be very upset bird."

"Speaking of forgiveness," Ben said in realization as he turned to everyone, "Everyone, I just want to say I'm sorry for all the things I have done while being Demon Pony. I really am."

Everyone awed as they commented and forgave him for the mess he had made. Ben smiled happily to hear that.

"Hey, Ben, I've got something for you," Flash said in amusement.

Ben turned to Flash Sentry and asked, "What's up?"

Just before Ben could do anything else, Flash Sentry gave his back leg kicked on the former's front left knee parts very hard. Ben screamed in pain across Canterlot Castle. Everyone yelped as they covered their ears while were shocked and surprise of the event.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?!" Ben demanded angrily.

"That's for ignoring my warning!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in anger before he kicked Ben's right knee, "This is for hurting me and Sunburst a lot, mister especially today! Do you have any idea of how much it hurts me?!"

"Awkward..." Pinkie Pie remarked.

Ben hissed, "Look! I'm sorry, okay?! Especially when I was a Demon Pony, I got some anger issues and even my Berserk Mode! I was just worried about that necklace! I didn't mean to hurt you or scare the kids off. Should have thank me, knucklehead!"

"Thank you?! Knucklehead?!" Flash demanded in annoyance, "Did you forget of what you did to me and Sunburst, eight years ago; you pile of hopeless little spoiled brat!"

"Spoiled brat?! I'll show you who's spoiled brat, knucklehead!" Ben exclaimed in annoyance as he jumped on Flash Sentry to the ground. Flash jumped before landed on him to the ground hard. He grunted in anger, "Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're my... friend!"

Flash smirked, "Too bad, you're just the same scaredy little kitty to fight, eight years ago."

"What was that?!" Ben demanded in annoyance.

Just before Ben or Flash could do anything, Princess Celestia lifted both Ben and Flash up before they could do anything else.

"That's enough, you two!" Princess Celestia demanded in annoyance while glaring at two boys, "I thought you two and Sunburst were close. Care to explain of what is this all about?"

Everyone hummed in concern as they glared at Ben and Flash Sentry. Why are these two fight among themselves when they're best friends?

"You wanna know? Here how it goes," Flash Sentry explained calmly of how the story went. Everyone but Ben was in shock. He continued, "And that's how it happen."

Princess Celestia turned and glared at Ben, "Benjamin Maregillian! How could you choose a bully over a friend?! Did I not taught you to trust the one who has been with you than the one who against you?!"

"What were you thinking, Ben?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Ben sighed in shame as he looked down, "I'm just worried that Twilight Sparkle won't come and see me, even though I told her about my other life."

Twilight groaned, "Ben..."

Spike huffed, "That's what you get for choosing somepony you suspect over friends. Sounds familiar, girls?"

Rainbow Dash whacked Spike's head hard, "So do you, wedding boy."

"Either way, there's no excuse of you to ignore and hurt your own friend especially those two who has been with you for whole life," Princess Celestia scolded Ben.

Flash Sentry cleared his head, "Princess Celestia. I'm too part of blame. If Sunburst and I were with Ben, he wouldn't be got into this mess. Please, forgive me."

Princess Celestia sighed in concern, "Flash Sentry, this is certainly-!"

"Sister." Princess Luna interrupted, "The past matters not. What's more important is that your son is alive and learned his lesson well. That's all it matters."

Princess Celestia hummed "I supposed so. Everypony is tired. It's best not to ruin it."

"Thank you, your highness," Flash Sentry thanked happily.

Ben smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Luna."

Princess Luna smiled, "Don't mention it, Ben. After all, we're family. I owe you a lot for comforting me when I was trapped within the moon."

Ben blushed in amusement. He then noticed Cutie Mark Crusaders and Nyx were staring at his flank.

"Apple Bloom, that was rude of you!" Applejack scolded Apple Bloom. She turned to Ben, "Sorry, Prince Ben. She didn't mean to do that."

"Our sisters love to search and hunt for Cutie Marks. And believe me, they enjoyed it as their hobby," Rarity added.

Rainbow Dash looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Care to explain why you fillies stared at Ben's flank?"

"He got his own Cutie Mark!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed as they pointed at Ben's flank.

Everyone was surprise as they looked at Ben's flank. It revealed to be a golden triangle with burning crimson sun symbol.

Nyx gasped, "When did you get that, Ben?"

"I don't know. But I think it happen when I was fighting with Boris," Ben admitted before he smiled, "But I'm just glad that I finally get my Cutie Mark! I finally got it!"

"But what does it mean?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "I know! I know! It's about rising the sun like Princess Celestia! No! It's gotta be Supernova Hero! No! I know you're the next Indiana Jones! I got it! You're the Link from the Legend of Zelda Franchise!"

"Is she serious?" Ben asked in shock.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "That's Pinkie Pie. Whatever it is, it must be special."

"Who knows?" Princess Celestia said while looking at Ben's Cutie Mark, "Whatever the means behind it, will reveal the answer soon..."

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. For now, we rest. Tomorrow, we will have our goodbyes."

Ben looked down in shame and upset, and even Twilight Sparkle felt that. Everyone knows what it mean as they remained silent.

"So, this is it, isn't it?" Twilight asked in upset.

Ben sighed, "I guess so. I thought we can finally get together after so long being Demon Pony, just watching you from far and protecting you from danger."

"Yeah... Me too. This is goodbye?"

"It is..."

Ben and Twilight Sparkle leaned and gave each other a long passionate kiss while pouring tears out. They then departed while looking at each other for the moment.

"I love you, Twilight. I really do."

"I know. Goodbye, Ben. Take care..."

Twilight Sparkle turned as she and all of her friends left Ben and his family now. They were now heading home. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance followed and accompanied them as well. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sighed in disappointment as they hated to see lovers get separated from each other. Megan have discussion with the Royal Sisters, which they smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You really do want to be with her, don't you?" Princess Celestia asked. Ben looked down in shame and upset. She sighed as she approached and hugged her son, "It's okay, son. If you want to be with her, you can."

Ben gasped as he turned and looked at his mother, "Really? But... But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Ben. You're no longer a child anymore. You're a young adult now. You make your own decision. After all, you do love Twilight, do you not?"

"Of course, I do! I really love her a lot!"

"Then go, dear nephew," Princess Luna encouraged Ben, "It's time you stayed with the one you loved. We both may never reunite with our lovers since thousand years ago. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Ben smiled happily as he turned to Flash Sentry, "You'll be okay without me?"

"I'll be fine. Just stay out of troubles and messes, okay?" Flash asked in amusement. Ben smiled and nodded. He continued, "Oh yeah. Sorry about the knee thing."

Ben chuckled happily, "It's okay. It's no big deal. But thanks. If you see Sunburst, tell him I miss him too and also sorry for the argument."

Flash Sentry nodded, "I will."

"Get some rest, Ben," Princess Celestia said calmly as she opened the door, "You need some rest for tomorrow morning."

Princess Luna gasped, "What in the world-?!"

Princess Celestia turned and followed Princess Luna's direction. She gasped, "What happen here?!"

Flash Sentry chuckled uneasily, "Yeah. About that. I have nothing to do with it. Well except when I helped Nyx and others to find and learn more about Demon Pony."

Ben chuckled uneasily, "Sorry..."

Princess Celestia sighed as she was looking at Forbidden Eastern Bed Chamber or Ben's bedroom of how messy and ruined it is. She then began used her magic to clean it up...

* * *

Twilight and her friends were at the train station, along with the Sparkle Family, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Ben Mare is nowhere to be seen or found among them. Twilight Sparkle sighed in upset as she knew he wouldn't come because he's not ready to say goodbye.

Twilight and her friends said goodbye to the family. It's time for them to back to Ponyville. They're about to get into the train.

"Stop the train!" The familiar voice called. Everyone turned as they found Ben and Flash Sentry are heading straight for them. Ben breathed heavily, "Just in time!"

"Ben, you came." Twilight Sparkle said in surprise. She noticed Ben carrying his saddle bags. She asked, "Why are you carrying the bags for?"

Ben smiled happily, "Coz I'm coming with you to Ponyville."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Ben nodded, "Yeah. I've talked with my mom and Megan about it. They agreed to let me go with you. And now, we're finally together again."

Nyx squealed happily, "YEAH! You finally come! Mummy's happy to have you with us!"

Everyone chatted and commented happily as they all agreed with Nyx about Ben coming with Twilight Sparkle and her friends back to Ponyville.

"Thank you for coming with us, Be-!" Twilight Sparkle stopped as she remembered about Ben's status, "I mean, your highness."

Ben chuckled, "First of, drop the 'your highness', 'your majesty' or even 'prince'. Just call me 'Ben'. Second, don't tell anyone about who I really am. And third, I want to do my best to help you."

Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at her friends, who smiled in agreement. They turned and looked at him as they gave him a smile.

"Will do, sir," Twilight Sparkle commented.

"Hey, Ben!" Shining Armor called. Ben turned to him. He smirked and continued, "You'd better look after her. If you do something funny, I'll be coming after you."

Night Light snorted while giving Ben a glare, "So do I, mister. I don't like my daughter get into dangerous mess like this."

"Boys, knock it off!" Twilight Velvet exclaimed while giving two boys some nudge.

"Just kidding!" Night Light and Shining Armor remarked/

Ben chuckled, "Don't worry. I will help her."

"Everyone, let's go home," Twilight Sparkle said happily.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends entered the train as they all headed straight back to Ponyville. Sparkle Family waved goodbye to them.

Princess Cadance smiled, "It's so good to see those two get together."

Twilight Velvet nodded, "Yes, I agree too. I'm glad Twilight Sparkle finally have her own boyfriend after for so long..."

"Well, I hope Ben doesn't do anything funny when we're not there for her," Night Light remarked.

Shining Armor smiled, "Don't worry, dad. Ben won't let anything bad happen to Twilight. He won't."

* * *

At the prison block cell, Boris and his stooges were silent and sleeping on their beds. Their cells got knocked in waking them up. They got up and found brown Earth Pony with black mane in short ponytail and short tail dressed in his grayish suit with blue cape and admiral hat-like.

"You again..." Boris snarled, "What do you want, Haytham Kenway?"

Haytham Kenway smiled, "Your father gave me enough money to get you out of prison. He claimed your status as Monster Hunter has been stripped. And he said this message - you either join his crusade or forever be hunted. What will it be, Mr. Bountyhunt? And believe in me, I'm not a patient pony."

Boris groaned in anger while both Boxco and Dum-Dum remained silent for the moment. What happen next?

* * *

At Princess Celestia's Throne Chamber, she and Princess Luna said goodbye to Megan and her family. The family were returning home. Princess Celestia was writing down the letter before it disappeared.

"Sending a letter to Dragon Lord Spykoran?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes, Luna. Spykoran asked me to watch over Spike and see how much progress he had made. After all, Spike is the only family member Dragon Lord Spykoran has."

"I see. There was no word from Zygon and his Dragon Flame Squadron since they left for Demon Land," Princess Luna said in concern.

"Indeed..." Princess Celestia said. She gasped in realization as she and Princess Luna sensed something here. She gritted her teeth, "Dark Curse..."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned and found black hooded pony standing before them. They glared at him.

"What are you doing here," Princess Celestia demanded in anger.

Dark Curse smirked, "Nothing much, just come and visit you. So, tell me, my dear friend. Did you tell your son about his identity? Or are you still shame of her death?"

"Leave Ben out of this! He has nothing to do with our fight! Leave now, Dark Curse or I will destroy you!"

"You? Pathetic and weak! What could you possibly do? All you can do is watch and let the world burn in hell especially turning your son-in-law into my apprentice. And soon, your son will be next. So, everything will be your fault. All will be mine."

"SILENCE!"

Princess Celestia fired her Sunburst Canon at Dark Curse. As soon as the smoke dispersed, Dark Curse was nowhere to be found.

"You really need to work on that shot, Celestia. The war will begin. Everything will be ours. Your lives will be forfeit! Your son will be Dark Mystic Pony forever since the death of your scond daughter."

Princess Celestia screamed in anger. Princess Luna approached and comforted her sister calmly and gently.

"What is next, sister?" Princess Luna asked in concern.

Princess Celestia gave the firm expression, "I need help - all the help we can get for the war against the Three Lords of Equestria."

"Understood," Princess Luna nodded, "Who should we begin?"

"Golden Heart..."

* * *

At Hoofington, the brown Alicon with golden long flowing mane and tail dressed in his golden robe-like was reading his newspaper. He sighed happily before looking at his wings which are still in bad shape since his last battle with previous enemies and bandits. He spotted a golden letter appeared before him. He levitated it and read through it.

He gasped in shock, "So, Dark Curse wants to wage the war? Then, so be it. I, Golden Heart - President of Hoofington shall join the fight. This time, my home will not fall."

Golden Heart emerged from his room as he turned to his guards, "Find Jackie and tell him to prepare the army. I need you to deliver the message to my sister. I want them prepared before we reach to Canterlot. We're at Great Equestria War now."

"Sir!" Golden Royal Guards saluted.

Golden Heart took a deep breath of relief as he hoped everything will be fine...

* * *

Present...

As soon as RESTORE finsihed; Twilight, her Mane Five, Ben, Spike and even Nyx slowly got up. They all yawned like they just woke up from their sleeps. Zygon, Starlight Glimmer and Phobos came and checked on them. Shorty Thinking shut down his computer as he checked on them.

"So, how's your trip?" Shorty Thinking asked in amusement.

Twilight and her friends commented in amazement and surprise about the past they have been through.

Ben hummed, "They're very different than I remembered especially like some crazy dragon freed me, Boris went wild before became a Devil Pony, it was a Mini-Were not Seichula turned me into Demon Pony and even me got Triforce Element of Courage when I got reborn. And the funny thing is Sunburst is my friends, and even Flash Sentry got involved of it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I hate to admit it. It's very different than I remember. I guess Celtic did help and repair the timeline, but with terrible price."

"How did Sunburst get into friendship with Ben and Flash? He'd never write or told me about this," Starlight Glimmer asked in concern.

"But what about Zygon? What has happened to him when he was at Demon Land?" Spike asked in concern.

"Can we continue with RESTORE? I want to explore more!" Nyx asked happily.

"What about me?!" Phobos demanded.

Everyone chatted about using RESTORE to relive and explore their past. It made Shorty Thinking even more uncomfortable and concerned.

"Okay, that's enough! One day is enough," Shorty Thinking said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Continue using the RESTORE for too long could have affect some to have side-effects such as delusional and madness. I try that before. Two almost lose their lives."

"So, we rest until the next day? I was hoping to watch my next adventure," Ben asked.

Shorty Thinking nodded, "That's right. But make the appointment first. The last thing I want is my schedule to be clashed."

"So what's next?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Now, we proceed for our usual lesson about Friendship. It will be wonderful."

"And not to mention, we need to do something with your mane," Rarity commented as she looked at Starlight Glimmer's mane, "Need some special touch up. And I know where to get some ideas. Mine and Sunset's are perfect!"

Rarity approached with her scissor and comb, Starlight Glimmer gasped, "Now wait! I like your clothes, I really do. But my mane?! Don't try! Rarity, stop! Not my mane! This one is my favorite!"

Everyone laughed in amusement while watching Rarity cutting Starlight Glimmer's mane. Shorty Thinking was checking and working on his works of RESTORE machine.

 _END..._  
 **  
Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet  
Jason Marsden: Ben Maregillian/Demon Pony  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Donut Joe  
Kath Soucie: Megan Richards, Michelle Richards  
Crispin Freeman: Boris Bountyhunt  
James Arnold Taylor: Boxco  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Dum-Dum

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Night Light  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Dee Bradley Baker: Commander Cody Azuma, Captain Rexstrike, Seichula  
Scott Menville: Danny Williams, Young Ben Mare  
Kari Wahlgren: Molly Williams, Young Boris  
Nolan North: Mike Richards  
Ashley Greene: Denise Richards  
Corey Burton: Spell Nexus, Young Boxco and Dum-Dum  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
Arthur Holden: Sibrand

 **Cameo:**  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
Johnny Young Bosch: Zygon  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Brian Beacock: Mr. Loi  
Paul Eiding: Hoboken Joe  
Ammar Daraiseh: Tamir  
Jake Eberle: Talal  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Michael Caine: Alfred Caine  
Frank Welker: Hellhounds  
Yuri Lowenthal: Mysterious Assassin  
Adrian Hough: Haytham Henway  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Bloom  
Lathan Gaines: Dark Curse

 **References:**  
1\. **_Curse of Demon Pony_** is combined with **_Return of the Old Friend_** and **_Let's put Our Differences Aside_**.


End file.
